Ultimate Robattle
by Ra88
Summary: 4 Medafighters. 12 opponents. 1 winner...and a criminal cell from the past, back for revenge...Special Edition!!!
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots. This is a rewritten version of Ultimate Robattle. Most is the same, but this has a little more story development in the early chapters  
  
CHAPTER 1: Intro  
  
20 YEARS AGO  
  
,,Sir!!! Look here!!!" A black haired boy at the age of 10 runs towards a scientist. The scientist ( who is in fact a younger Dr. Aki ) turns his head and looks surprised. The boy runs from the mineshaft and gives 2 objects too Dr. Aki. ,,I found these in the underground temple!!!" Says the boy proud, with big eyes behind his sunglasses.  
  
Dr. Aki grabs the 2 objects and look at them in surprise. ,,These are unusual Medals. And they haven't aged a bit." Says Dr. Aki while he studies the 2 Medals. The boy smiles proud and asks: ,,Well? Don't I get something?" ,,You should know better, Jet 4! We don't do this for money. We do this for science." ,,Yeah. . .I guess so. . ." Says the kid disappointed. ,,Oh, come one! I will give you a coconut pudding!" Says Dr. Aki smiling. The kid puts on a disgusted face.  
  
Dr. Aki smiles, and he says: ,,Alright, John. I will give you an ice cream. Come on, or your dad is going to be angry at me." ,,Alright, alright! But treat me with respect, will ya? I'm the humble Took the Fourth!!!" Complains the kid as he runs with the scientist.  
  
10 YEARS AGO  
  
A black haired teenager with sunglasses and in a Select Corps suit stares at the rampaging Medabots. He laughs, while the Medabots run amok in the World Robattle stadium. He takes pictures of 2 Medabots who are still in a trance from using the Medaforce at the same time.  
  
,,Perfect. . .yeah, keep still baby." Says the man laughing. ,,SG-14!!!" SG- 14 turns his head and looks at a Select Corps officer. ,,Sir! I'm taking pictures of the scene for later investigation!" Says SG-14. The officer shakes his head and says: ,,Sorry, SG-14. But the Federation told us not to let any form of media to leave this stadium. Destroy the camera as soon as your done and help us with the chaos!"  
  
The officer runs away and SG-14 keeps looking at him. He grumbles and whispers: ,,Go to hell." He downloads the pictures too an outside source and smiles. ,,The doctor is going to like this." Says SG-14 smiling. When the download was done, he threw the camera into a wall.  
  
7 YEARS AGO  
  
Journalists are trying to get a glimpse from the gang that seized the Stark Corporation. A black haired man with sunglasses and in a tuxedo walks outside, handcuffed. ,,Everyone go back! These are dangerous criminals!" Says a Select Corps soldier while he is taken the Pimon family outside. They are soon followed by the remaining 2 Starks and a potbellied boy.  
  
The man snorted in disgust while he was thrown into the van. ,,You have the right to remain silent, Sunglasses. It's over. You can forget your Skull Gang." Sunglasses looks outside while the doors are being closed. The last thing the journalists could see was his grin, like he had won. . .  
  
PRESENT- 24 HOP MARKET  
  
Ikki, Erika, Koji, Karen and Rintaro and their Medabots are walking towards Henries Store. Henry is outside, sweeping. ,,O, hello, guys! Have you heard about the new Robattle Tournament? It has been organized by the manager of mine store." Asks Henry with a big smile.  
  
,,A Tournament? Now, that could be interesting." Says Metabee, and Ikki says interested: ,,A Robattle Tournament? Cool! Another chance for me to win something!" ,,In your dreams, Ikki! This one is mine!" Says Koji. The 2 kids look angry at each other, but Henry says smiling: ,,Little chance. There are lots of contestants, all with very strong medabots. Just a few minutes ago, 4 people signed up. There is just enough room for you guys. Better hurry up."  
  
,,Right! After I signed up, I will track those 4 people down!" Says Erika, and she rushes to the sign-up list. ,,Hey, wait for me!" Says Ikki, and soon after, they all run after each other to the list. ,,Good luck. Space Medafigther X will be waiting at the final round." Says Henry with a smile on his face.  
  
The next day, they all come back to the store. ,,And, Erika, did you find out who they are?" Asks Karin. Erika nods her head and says: ,,Yep. 3 unknown guys, but one of them is someone we know." ,,O, yeah? Who?" Asks Metabee curious. Erika smiles and says: ,,Steven and Saber." ,,Ah, great! We can kiss our bots goodbye now!" Says Ikki worried. ,,Yo! Real fat chance, dude! NOT!!!" Says Rintaro excited.  
  
,,Ah, we will kick that arrogant bastards' butts!!" ,,Looks who talking about arrogant, dude." Says Kantorath, the KBT type. ,,What did you say?" Asks Metabee angered. ,,Nothing." Says Kantaroth quickly.  
  
,,Yo, dude, why do you say nothing to that bucket of bolts?" Asks Rintaro. ,,WHAT did you say?" Asks Metabee. ,,Nothing." Says Rintaro, and he puts on a big nervous smile. Then, Henry walks outside with a list. ,,Here's the list, guys. To bad that it's small." They all look at it, and then they say: ,,Good. It will begin in 2 weeks. See you guys then." After that, they walk away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Round 1: Let's Go!

AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own Medabots or the Challengers. I only own the Skull Gang  
  
CHAPTER 2: Let's Go!!!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Merer "Flute" Pimon:  
  
A cape waves in the wind. Flute music can be heard on the parking lot of a small outdoors stadium. The flute player looks at the stadium. His body is hidden by his cape, and bandages cover his face. He puts the flute in his belt and looks at his Medabot.  
  
It was a black and blue Medabot, with black armor marked with jagged blue markings. It had armor on its legs, forearms, and chest, and pointed edges of extra armour on the knees, elbows, shoulders, and head, angled back away from the face. The medabot appeared to be wearing shades of jagged black armor as well. It had a pair of hands, but the bulk on the forearm armour suggested the weapons it hid in there. It was all jagged edges. Surprisingly, the body-type suggested it was female.  
  
,,Let's go, Starkiller. This tournament is a very good opportunity to test your new body." Says the cloaked man to his Medabot. ,,Yes, master Flute." Says Starkiller, and she walks with her Medafighter into the stadium.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Van Tamiko  
  
,,Is this really the right place?" Says a gray eyed sixteen year old kid surprised. He has wild raven black hair and a long ponytail. He wears a red bandana with a Yin-Yang sign. He wears a white kimono-esque shirt with blue pants. He also wears a white Tiger medallion. He resembled Ray from Bey Blades.  
  
Next too him walked his yellow Medabot. It looked like a crossover between Warbandit and Sumilidon. The Medabot looks a lot like Warbandit ,but it is black where Warbandit is yellow and yellow where Warbandit is red. Instead of a Quad shooter, the Medabot has a Quintuple shooter and he has a Flexor Sword on one arm. The pipes were bigger, and looked like they could fire missiles. And he also has a Disrupter plating on his head.  
  
,,I guess so, Van." Says the Medabot. The Medafighter, Van Tamiko, thinks for a moment. ,,Alright then. But damn, I thought this was a large tournament! Come on, Wartiger." Says Van Tamiko as he walked inside. Wartiger quickly followed his Medafighter.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Steven  
  
,,Well, this is crunch the place!" Says a blonde potbellied teenager. He wears jeans and a red T-Shirt. And he has glasses. He finishes his popcorn and throws the bag onto the street.  
  
He was followed by his Medabot: a white KBT with an 8 pronged laser on his right arm. He also has small jetpacks on his body.  
  
,,Yep. According to Henry, this is the place, Steven." Says the Medabot. Steven smiles. ,,Well, Saber. Let's go and say hello too Ikki and co.!" Says Steven smiling to his Medabot. The Medabot smiles too ( if that is possible ) and they're off.  
  
----------------------  
  
Victina  
  
,,Well, you can see that this is organized by an ordinary hop market." Says a teenage girl growling. She has green eyes and silver hair with 2 bangs at the top of her head. She wears a short black silk skirt with a black silk tang top and tall high heel leather boots.  
  
She is followed by a female black silver Medabot. The Medabot has silver, metal "hair", blades on her arms, black spiky boots, and 4 blades on her back. The Medabot has silver optics, a black emerald on her head, and her black chest has a jewel in the shape of a king cobra's head.  
  
,,Well, it's too late to back out from it now, mistress Victina. Who knows. Perhaps there will be Medafighters who are a challenge." Says her Medabot. Victina rolls with her eyes. ,,Well, I can better check the place out. Come on, Vipra." Says Victina, and she walks inside with her Medabot, who is called Vipra.  
  
---------------------  
  
The entire Medabots cast walked into the stadium. They looked around, and see several venders and many people. Erika films everything, while Ikki checks the tournament setup. ,,Hey, Erika! You're first!" Yells Ikki. Erika runs towards the paper and shoves Ikki away. ,,Against Victina. Huh? Who the hell is Victina?"  
  
,,I am Victina! And Vipra, of course!" They turn their heads in curiosity, and see Victina and her Medafighter. Victina grins and says: ,, And you better can't forget it. Not that you will be able to forget it, seeing that Vipra will kick the hell out of your little sailor bot."  
  
Erika glared for a moment, but then decided to leave Victina alone and looked at the paper. ,,Hey, Karin! You're against Steven!" ,,She is?" Says Steven surprised, while he walks in. ,,Steven!!!" They all yell in unison. ,,Hey, we haven't saw you for a while! Not since Saber defeated Nur Sal and Metabee's body blew up!!!" Yells Ikki angry. Steven steps back and says: ,,Hey, that wasn't us!!!"  
  
,,Please. Don't you have anything more important to do?" They all turn their head, and see Flute and Starkiller standing on a wall of the tribune. Ikki looks at Flute and asks: ,,Who are you?" ,,I'm no-one. With an unknown quest. But if you want a name, I will give you one." Flute leaps down and lands gracefully. ,,I am called Flute." Says Flute, and he signals too his Medabot to follow him.  
  
Van Tamiko smiles to the scene. ,,Jeez, talking about boring!" Van Tamiko looks at them and says: ,,I'm Van Tamiko! Nice to meet 'ya all!" ,,Van Tamiko... Why does that sound familiar?" Wonders Erika. Van Tamiko's face turns pale and he quickly says: ,,Ah, I bet from nowhere! Hehe." ,,Oooooooooookay..." Says Metabee.  
  
They chat for a little while, and then they hear trough the speakers: ,,Will Erika and Victina please go to the arena? Their match is about to start. ,,Well, gotta go, guys!" Says Erika as runs to the arena. While they walk to the tribune, they all yell: ,,Good luck, Erika!!!" ,,Hey, beat that Vipra is gonna win?" Asks Van Tamiko smiling. Steven chuckles, and says: ,,Alright."  
  
Mr. Referee stands in between the 2 Medafighters. He clears his throat and yells: ,,Welcome all to the Robattle Tournament, brought by the Hop Market, THE place for Medaparts and all your groceries!!! In this tournament, all the rules are the same! The first Medabot to stop the other Medabot wins! The winner of this tournament gets the grand price of $50.000,-! The first match is between Erika and her Medabot Brass, journalist for the Riverview Junior High school news paper, and Victina and her Medabot Vipra, daughter of the Star Corporation President, Emiel Starks!"  
  
,,Let this begin!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?!" ,,Transport KBT-3 right arm and STG left arm!!!" Commands Erika. ,,Clever. She's using the presents I gave her for her birthday." Says Koji smiling. ,,Medabots, ROBATTLEEEEEE!!!!" ,,Attack, Bras!!!" ,,Attack, Vipra!!!"  
  
Brass and Vipra run to each other, and Vipra tries to use one of her blades, but Brass dodges it and gives her a punch in the back, between the 4 blades.  
  
Vipra falls towards the ground, but makes a jump and lands on her feets. Brass runs towards Vipra, and prepares to shoot with Kantaroth's lasers. Vipra dodges her, however, and hits her with full power with her right blade.  
  
BRASS: WARNING: 55% DAMAGE TO RIGHTARM  
  
Brass dodges another one of Vipra's blade attacks, and hits Vipra with Sumilidon's Hammer Fist.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 10% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
,,This isn't working. with those Medaparts, Brass is way to dangerous. Time to come with a strategy. VIPRA, CONFUSING RUN!!!" Yells Victina trough her medawatch.  
  
Vipra starts jumping, and every time Brass tries to fire her, she ducks away again. This goes one and on, until Brass is dizzy. ,,Time to go with the waves, little sailor." Says Vipra, smiling sadistic.  
  
,,SILVER SLASH BLADE!!!" Yells Victina. Vipra is surrounded by a silver light, and a bright, silver energy sword appears in front of her. She puts her arms in front of her, so that her blades are surrounded by energy sword. She sticks her arms backwards, and runs towards Brass. Brass shakes her head, but then, she sees Vipra.  
  
,,BRASS!!! FIRE!!!" Yells Erika, and Brass starts blasting the coming Vipra. Vipra feels the blows, but she keeps running. ,,SLASH HER, SLASH HER, SLASH HER." Yells the audience. Then, Vipra strikes. But Brass strikes to, with the Hammer Fist. Brass and Vipra are blown away at the blast, and crash on the ground.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 70% DAMAGE TO BODY, 20% DAMAGE TO ARMS, 5% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,O, no!!! I hope that that little kawaii Medabot is wrecked to!!!" Says Victina, and she looks mad at Erika.  
  
BRASS: WARNING: RIGHT ARM FULLY DAMAGED, 60 % DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, 40% DAMAGE TO LEGS, 70% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
,,O, o! I can only do close-range attacks!!! Damn it!!!" Says Erika, and she thinks about a new strategy. ,,Let's see. Her body is heavily damaged. I need to attack that, but she will have spiked me before I can even move. O, well. If you take no risks, you will never win." Says Erika, and she yells: ,,Brass, attack her head-on and dodge her blades!!!"  
  
,,VIPRA, RUN TOWARDS BRASS AND SLICE HER!!!" Yells Victina. Vipra and Brass run towards each other, and ready their attacks. They jump in the air, and prepare to attack. Vipra folds her arms back, and Brass prepares to punch. Then, they deliver their fatal punches.  
  
Brass and Vipra readied to attack. Then, the deliver their deadly attacks. Vipra spikes Brass, and Brass crushes Vipra's chest.  
  
They fall on the ground, exhausted. The audience is silent. Brass and Vipra look at each other. Then, Brass collapses, releasing her medal.  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS VICTINA!" Yells Mr. Refuree. Victina yells, and she says: ,,HA!!! In your face!!!" Erika grabs Brass' Medal, and put it inside her Medawatch. The Medamedics run towards Brass, and pick her up. They run away again, to the Meda-Clinic to repair Brass. Erika growls, and walks away.  
  
,,Wow. Who would have thought that Erika would lose?" Says Ikki surprised. Metabee crosses his arms, and says: ,,Well, if you didn't thought that, then you're a pee-brain instead of a peanut-brain!" ,,WHAT!?!" ,,YOU HEARD ME!!!" ,,I'm your MEDAFIGHTER!!! RESPECT me!!! R-E-S-P-E-K-T!!!" ,,Alright, I take that back. You're not a pee-brain... You're a flee-brain!!! Flee- brain, flee-brain!!!"  
  
A man in black jeans and a black jeans vest stood next to a tribune, smiling. ,,Good. Good." Said the man, and he was then covered by a large shadow. He turned his head and looked at a Robo-Emperor. ,,I think it's time to go. Come on, R-Emperor AX." ,,Yes, Master." Says the Weapons-Type, and he follows his Medafighter.  
  
But they were followed. . .by Flute. ,,Sunglasses is back? And looks like he is ready to rock. I can better stop him. Come on, Starkiller." Says Flute. Starkiller nods, and they follow the criminal.  
  
THE ULTIMATE POWER, IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE!!! 


	3. Round 1: The Emperor Strikes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots or the Challengers. I only own the Skull Gang.  
  
CHAPTER 3: The Emperor Strikes  
  
Flute cautiously followed the man with the Robo-Emperor. The Robo-Emperor slithered into a large alley, following his master. There was no-one on the streets. Starkiller went ahead and checked the alley. Then the WEA stopped.  
  
The Robo-Emperor turns his head and stares at them. Flute looks shocked at the Robo-Emperor. It has different colors. The WEA is black where Robo- Emperor was green, and gold where the Robo-Emperor was white. And the plate on his chest had an emerald in the shape of a skull.  
  
The WEA's Medafighter turns his head and smiles. ,,Well, well. If it ain't my old pal Flute." Says the black haired man. Flute stares at the Medafighter. ,,They say it is bad news when a nemesis returns. I can't agree with that. I will now show you why I always want a challenge." Says Flute.  
  
The man just laughs. ,,You don't know me very well. Now do you, Flute? No, you couldn't anyway. You just saw me sabotaging an hydro-dam. You stopped me then, but not this time! This time, I shall have my revenge!" Says the man and he raises his Medawatch.  
  
,,I shall see about that, Sunglasses! Starkiller! Prepare to attack!" ,,Ah, cut that Shakespeare crap! Just fight! I will show you the genius of my mind! R-EMPEROR, ATTACK!!!!"  
  
R-Emperor rushes forwards, and Starkiller dodges the slow Medabot with ease. ,,Sunglasses, do me a favor and THINK. Starkiller can easily dodge big old rusty over there." Says Flute, and Starkiller goes to Speed Mode.  
  
She skates in circles around R-Emperor, but he just stands there. Then, his visor shines a red color, and he shoots a tentacle, hitting Starkiller with deadly accuracy.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO BODY, LEGS AND ARMS.  
  
,,What!?! Nothing is fast enough to hit Starkiller!!!" Says Flute shocked, while Starkiller stands up. ,,The Skull Lord took the opportunity to improve him, adding more Power Circuits, Mega-Emperors strength sensors and of course, a special surprise." Says Sunglasses, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
,,The Skull Lord? Who is that?" Asks Flute surprised. Sunglasses laughs mocking and says: ,,You really think I'll say that? Fool! R-Emperor, blast that scrap heap into oblivion!!!" Then, R-Emperor starts blasting his double barreled Vulcan Cannon at Starkiller.  
  
She quickly converts to Armor mode, protecting herself. R-Emperor is not impressed, and he grabs her with his tentacles, throwing her up in the air and finishing it with a storm of missiles. Starkiller yells in pain and crashes back to the ground.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO ARMOUR. ARMOUR MODE CAN NO LONGER BE USED.  
  
,,Damn it! Hellfire missiles! Where is Mr. Referee when you need him!?!" Says Flute, and he curses.  
  
Starkiller stands up, and converts to Warrior Mode. ,,Starkiller, watch out. R-Emperor is too dangerous. We need to think twice before we attack." Says Flute, using his Medabot-knowledge. He thinks.  
  
-The WEA-2351 model is indeed dangerous and easy to upgrade, but one of his weapons will be of no value. Lets see. . .which attack isn't used yet? Of course, his specialty, the Annihilator!- ,,STARKILLER, JUMP TOWARDS HIS HEAD!!!" Yells Starkiller. Starkiller nods, and he jumps towards the WEA. R- Emperor looks up, and collects energy for his Annihilator.  
  
,,NOW!!! NOVA STORM!!!" Yells Flute to Starkiller, and she jumps further in the air. She collects energy, and then, she blasts the powerful shots.  
  
R-Emperor roars, and the blast wall hits him. R- Emperor is knocked back by the first strike of rapid lasers, and sparks indicate the places he is hit. After that, he is fried by the electrical storm. And after that, the 2 Mega Nova cannons hit him with full force, knocking him over. He makes on last roar and disappears in the smoke.  
  
Starkiller jumps back to the ground, exhausted. The only thing that is left, is a big cloud of smoke. ,,HA!!! Where is your ultimate weapon now?" Taunts Flute. However, Sunglasses isn't impressed.  
  
R-EMPEROR: WARNING: 99% DAMAGE TO FORCEFIELD.  
  
,,R-EMPEROR, ANNIHILATOR!!!" Yells Sunglasses, and out of the smoke comes an Annihilator beam, hitting Starkiller with full force. She is knocked back, and falls on the ground.  
  
,,WHAT!?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! NO MEDABOT HAS EVER SURVIVED THAT!!!!" Yells Flute shocked. R-Emperor laughs, and says: ,,I have a triple titanium alloy, and a force field generator. In other words, I'm indestructible. I'm the Ultimate Robattle Medabot, unlike that scrap heap of a Starkiller."  
  
Flute thinks again, wondering why R-Emperor can talk. The only talk he normally uses, is a mumble when he uses his attacks. -Of course. That's it! All those extra upgrades need to be circuited by the controls in the head. And the only opening to it, is his mouth.-  
  
,,STARKILLER, ATTACK THE HEAD AGAIN!!!" Yells Flute. ,,I just hope I have enough energy left for that." Says Starkiller, and she runs towards R- Emperor. Ro-Emperor tries to shoot her, but she jumps up at the last minute, and retracts her lasers word into her arm, preparing for the Nova Cannon. R-Emperor opens his mouth and prepares to use the Annihilator. However, Sunglasses notices it.  
  
,,R-EMPEROR, DON'T ATTACK!!!" Yells Sunglasses, but it is to late. R- Emperor stops the charging in confusing by the order, but this has given time for Starkiller to release the laser beams, shooting in his head. R- Emperor shreeks in agony, and falls to the ground. Then, there is a loud explosion, destroying the head. Sunglasses looks shocked.  
  
R-EMPEROR: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO BODY, BODY FUNCTION CEASED  
  
,,No. . .get up. I command you to get up." Says Sunglasses, knowing that he is defeated. He thinks, but then smiles. ,,R-Emperor, shed armor!" Yells Sunglasses.  
  
Then, R-Emperor stands up shaking. His head is total destroyed, as well as a part of his Body Part. Then, bolts are shooting away of his body, and the armor of his body falls to the ground, as well as his head. Then, his Tin Pet is revealed, with a little green armor, his head has a small laser cannon on the place of his mouth, and it has a small, red visor.  
  
,,I think we have a problem." Says Starkiller, still exhausted. Sunglasses smiles, and he says: ,,You don't know the half of it." R- Emperor slithers towards them, and prepares to shoot his missiles at the Medabot AND the ,edafighter. ,,Goodbye." Says Sunglasses, and R-Emperor fires.  
  
But then, 2 missiles are launched towards the Bombardier Part, detonating the rockets. Ro-Emperor yells, and the explosion destroys his upper body. His medal falls to the ground, and a piece of iron destroys it. Then, Metabee and Ikki comes running towards them, with 2 officers.  
  
,,O, shit." Says Sunglasses, as they draw their weapons. ,,You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." Says the first one, still aiming his gun. ,,You can't catch me. Load Sunglasses Exe to Medaskull Exe." Says Sunglasses, and a red beam from the sky hits his Medawatch, and he is transported away. His Medawatch falls on the ground. ,,What the!?"  
  
Says Metabee surprised. Flute looked surprised, and scared. ,,This isn't good. If the Skull Gang is back, with a BETTER funding, they can actually become a threat. Sunglasses doesn't know who I really am, but that doesn't make him less dangerous."  
  
Flute stands on top of the stadium. He watches at the sun, and Starkiller stands next to him. ,,Flute, are you still concerned over the Skull Gang?" Asks Starkiller. Flute nods.  
  
,,Yeah. Remember, when it started? I was just fourteen, and you were still Starlight. Then, we investigated those Medabot thefts, and we found the Inner System Cell, or the Skull Gang, a criminal group of brilliant Medafighters. Luckily, they got old KBT types, like Metabee. But they had great ideas, and they were the only ones who could make real weapons out of Medabots. Luckily, they had low funds, so their upgrades were almost impossible. But the Skull Lord which Sunglasses mentioned is. . .rich and dangerous, if he can change Robo-Emperor in a more dangerous weapon then it already is. We must be careful. Maybe Steven can help me. He works at the Medabot Corporation, and investigated all illegal activities." Says Flute, and he walks away, waving his cape.  
  
  
  
STAR CORPORATION HQ, TOWER 2/4 PENTHOUSE  
  
Sunglasses stood in the penthouse of a hotel. It's very luxury, with a bar, lazy chairs, leather couches and a large plasma TV. He looks at a man in a suit, sitting in the darkness. His face is hidden, but his tuxedo is visible. Plus a metal right arm.  
  
,,Ah, it looks like the prototype was a success." Says the man with a British accent. ,,Good. Sunglasses, you can start the real thing now." ,,Yes, sir." Says Sunglasses smiling. Sunglasses closes his eyes and says: ,,But of course, it will cost." ,,Of course. Such a talent as yourself deserves some money, right?" Says the man smiling.  
  
,,A TALENT!?! Don't make me LAUGH!!! He couldn't even beat a Jack of all Trades Medabot!!!" Says a metal voice laughing. Sunglasses turns his head and glares at the door. ,,Think you can do it better, Sonic Stag!?!" Says Sunglasses angry, while a winged, high-tech KWG Medabot walks in.  
  
NAME: Sonic Stag  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: None  
  
MEDAL: Hybrid  
  
TYPE: KWG Mark 5  
  
SPECIALTY: Speed and Force  
  
Sonic Stag laughs at Sunglasses. ,,Of course! Now scurry off and help your buddy Lichtenstein with the GKX." Orders Sonic Stag. ,,Why should I, bug?" Says Sunglasses angry. He turns back at the man and says: ,,I'll be off and retrieve the Sunshine Medal, Skull Lord." ,,Of course. That Medal is ours. Not Dr. Aki's."  
  
Sunglasses nods and walks off. The Skull Lord glares at Sonic Stag and says: ,,Now go, Stag!" ,,No. Where's my payment?" ,,Ah yes, you're payment. Lichtenstein is almost ready with a device that will awaken your sleeping Hybrid powers. And of course, a new KWG Mark 6 body." ,,Good." Says Sonic Stag satisfied, and he walks off.  
  
The Skull Lord walks the Medabot leaving, and then his phone rings. The Skull Lord glares at it, but answers it anyway. Hello there. ,,You. What do you want, doctor?" I only want to say that you have 3 days to pay up. ,,Pay for my OWN creation!?! Listen, you! If you want too kill me, then try it! But believe me, your assassins will NEVER get close." We shall see about THAT, Lord. MWAHAHAHA!!! ,,AARCK!! Shaddup!!!"  
  
Skull Lord smashes the phone in anger. He sighs, and presses a button on his intercom. ,,Secretary, I need a new phone." Yes, Sir.  
  
THE ULTIMATE POWER IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE!!! 


	4. Round 1: Power of the Shadow Sword

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1  
  
CHAPTER 4: Power of the Shadow Sword  
  
MEDABOTS CORPORATION HQ  
  
People screamed as they run out of the Medabots Corporation HQ. Gunfire sounded trough the bloody halls. A black Jaguar races right towards the entrance and stops, sending burnt rubber everywhere. Sunglasses fires his M16 rifle and jumps into the Jaguar. Next to him is someone with a black hat. ,,I have it!!! Let's go!!!" Says Sunglasses to the driver, while holding a bright golden Medal. The Jaguar's engine roars, and they're off, before the police could even lift a finger.  
  
OUTDOORS ROBATTLE STADIUM  
  
Dr. Aki and Steven sit in the tribune, and looked at the stadium. There has been a break for the research of the R-Emperor. His remains were quite interesting, featuring high tech circuits and the Medal: a strange Rare Medal.  
  
,,This is very odd, Steven. I heard of the Skulls, and their capabilities. They are a very advanced group of Medafighters." ,,Yes I know, Dr. Aki. I studied that medal, and his only remaining parts, the legs. And even those are dangerous. You know why Starkiller's armor was useless against his missiles? Those tentacles had electrical stunning tops, capable of stunning Medabots and to weaken their armor. In other words; Starkillers' Armor circuits were overloaded by the Stunning signals." Says Steven, while working on a laptop.  
  
,,Yes. And then there is that Flute character. I don't trust him. Not one bit. And why does he know about the Skulls? And who is he, really?" Says Dr. Aki, still worried. Steven sighs, and Dr. Aki's cell phone goes off. ,,Dr. Aki speaking. Oh hello, Ms. Caviar." Dr. Aki listens while drinking a coke. Then the coke spurts out of his nose. ,,Say WHAT!?! Damn!! I'll be right there!!!"  
  
Dr. Aki jumps up and starts walking away. ,,Doctor, what happened?" Asks Steven surprised. ,,It's looks like our old friend Sunglasses was busy again!" ,,SUNGLASSES!?!" Says Steven shocked. He wants to ask more, but Dr. Aki is already out of sight.  
  
BASKETBALL FIELD  
  
Koji and Sumilidon are training on a little field, not far from the stadium. Sumilidon cuts a dummy in half, and says angered: ,,I'm tired of waiting." ,,Me to, but we must wait. That stupid R-Emperor screwed up our fight, and Starkiller is still recovering. And you know how I think about honesty." Says Koji. Sumilidon nods, and he continues to practice.  
  
Then Henry walks towards them, with a package under his arms. ,,Hey, Henry, what's up, dude!?" ,,What's up, dude!? Alright, that is a bit unexpected from a Rosewood student." Says Henry. Koji nods, and he says: ,,I think I'm spending a bit TOO much time with Rintaro." ,,A BIT!? Anyway, the tournament is about to start." ,,Alright! Say, what's in the package?" Asks Koji.  
  
Henry looks nervous and thinks for a good excuse, and then says, with his finger up in anime style: ,,O, just something for someone. Hehehe." ,,Aaaaaalright." Says Koji, and he walks away. Henry is relieved, and he opens the package.  
  
A black costume with a purple sharp and a golden mask is inside, along with a beetle medal. ,,Damn, I just GOT to be more careful." Luckily, he doesn't looks behind him, or else he would have seen Multikolor and Seamus MacRaker.  
  
Flute and Starkiller are walking up the stadium, Flute's cape waving in the wind. Then, Koji and Sumilidon comes rushing towards them, running up the arena. ,,It's about time." Says Flute annoyed, watching the kids face. ,,And that are words from a coward that hides his face behind bandages."  
  
Flute is annoyed, and removes his bandages. He has a light-brown face, with dark eyes. ,,Happy now?" Asks Flute annoyed, and he puts his bandages back on. -Luckily, I have a rubber mask on my face for this kind of occasions.- Thinks Flute, while Starkiller sniffles. Then, Mr. Referee pops up.  
  
,,ALRIGHT, I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS A TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!? ROBAAAAAATLEEEE!!!" ,,ATTACK, STARKILLER!!!" ,,ATTACK, SUMILIDON!!!"  
  
Sumilidon rushed towards Starkiller, who just stood there. She panted, and wasn't fast enough to dodge Sumilidon's flexor sword, leaving a scratch on her armor.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 2% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
-What's wrong with her?- Thinks Flute, concerned about his Medabot. Sumilidon strikes again, but barely missed. -Unless. . .O, NO!!! SHE'S STILL EXHAUSTED FROM THE FIGHT WITH R-EMPEROR!!!- Thinks Flute, eyes wide open. He knows that the Flexor Sword is a class 8/10 weapon, so very dangerous. Speed is the option in order to defeat Sumilidon, but with Starkiller exhausted.  
  
He can know. He designed the thing, and often talked with Steven about the Hammer fist, way back when they were students and Flute was still 'alive'. Sumilidon strikes again, bursting another hole in her chest.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 4 % DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Starkiller grabbed Sumilidon by a leg, and began swinging him around. ,,HEY, DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD FLY WITHOUT AERO PARTS!?! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW!!!" Yells Starkiller, and she throws Sumilidon away, knocking him against a wall.  
  
SUMILIDON: WARNING: 20% DAMAGE TO BODY, 10% DAMAGE TO BOTH ARMS, 15% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,Next time, I'll break those fangs of your, you prehistoric sabertooth tiger. Sumilidon jumps up, and says: ,,I am NOT a Sabertooth! I'm a Stag Beetle!" Then, he raises his flexor sword, waiting for Starkiller. Starkiller activated her own Laser swords. She rushed towards Sumilidon, and jumped up to avoid his attack.  
  
Then, she used her Nova Lance. The right lasersword became even longer, and the left retracted. Then, she rushed towards Sumilidon, ready to knock his head right-off.  
  
However, Sumilidon jumped out of the way, slashing her Nova Lance, forcing it to be retracted. Starkiller growled. Then, she activated her Nova Cannons, and ran away.  
  
She aimed her cannons, and fired away. Sumilidon ran right into the beam, and at the last moment dodged it. The beam flied back to the wall, destroying it. ,,THERE GOES MY PAYCHECK AGAIN!!!" Complains Mr. Referee. Starkiller curses, but then she heard something. She looked up, and the Shadow sword sliced right into her arm. ,,AAAAAAAARGH!!!"  
  
STARKLLER: WARNING: 99% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM  
  
Sumilidon did a rapid attack with his hammer fist, giving her no time to rest. The only thing Flute could do, was watching his stats fell. Then, Sumilidon finished it with a kick, sending her mid-air, and crashing at the ruins of the wall.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 99% DAMAGE TO BODY, 100% DAMAGE TO RIGHT-ARM, R-ARM FUNCTION CEASED, 99% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, 95,3% DAMAGE TO LEGS- MEDABOT HEAVILY DAMAGED, POWERCELLS REMAINING: 25/100  
  
-This Koji-kid is good. Now I know what new changes I need to make to Starkiller. But if I don't do anything except for surrender, there will be nothing to repair. Let's see. She has enough Powercells remaining for the Nova Storm, but she is still exhausted. Or, I could deliver a series of deadly punches, but that isn't enough. I didn't damaged him much.- Thinks Flute, still nervous.  
  
Then, Koji yells with no mercy at all: ,,FINISH IT!!! SHADOW SWORD!!!" Sumilidon starts glowing a purple color, and a black flame surrounds his Flexor Sword. Some may say it is the Medaforce, but it isn't. Then, Sumilidon launched himself, flying towards Starkiller. ,,STARKILLER, JUMP UP AND USE THE NOVA STORM!!!" Yells Flute. Starkiller doesn't hesitates, and jumps up, away from Sumilidon, who strikes the ground and now was stuck. She collected energy, preparing her dead blow.  
  
Sumilidon saw her, and finally pulls his swords out. Then Sumilidon rushed straight at her. She panted, and collected energy for the Nova Storm. Sumilidon saw it, and he tried to deliver the final punch, to shut her down.  
  
However, he was to late. The rapid laser shots knocked him back into the ground, and the electrical storm barbecued Sumilidon, and he was totally black. He tried to stand up, but then, a Mega Nova Cannon hit him with full force, burning a hole in the ground. The only thing left, was his Beetle Medal.  
  
Then, Starkiller falls to the ground. One Mega Nova Cannon failed, and blew the left side of her body right of. However, she was still standing. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS STARKILLER!!!" Yells Mr.Referee, ending the robattle. Starkiller laughed, as Flute rushed towards her.  
  
,,Did. . .did I win?" Asks Starkiller. Flute nods proud, saying: ,,Yes. You won." ,,Good. Then I'm going. . .to take a nap now." Says Starkiller, and she falls to the ground, releasing her Medal.  
  
Koji placed Sumilidons Medal in his Medawatch, and looked at Flute and the coming Medamedics. ,,That guy is good. He deserves it to be in the finals. But still, being defeated in the first round. . ." Koji keeps mumbling as he walks away.  
  
ULTIMATE POWER IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE 


	5. Round 1: Heal Power or Medal Power?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
CHAPTER 5: Healing Power or Medal Power?  
  
Flute walked into the 24 Hop Mart , checking new Medaparts which he could use to repair Starkiller with. ,,Let me see. The energy conductors of the KBT Mark 2 are good. But those of the KLN too. If I mix these with my own chips, Starkiller is going to have more firepower and accuracy." He placed them into a shopping basket, but then, he could hear someone coming his way. He turned his head, and saw Steven.  
  
,,Hello. Say, aren't you that Steven guy? And that is Fang right? Or was it Sable?" Asks Flute. Steven sighs, and says irritated: ,,He is called Saber. Alright?" ,,Sorry. My mistake. But what do you want? I need to repair Starkiller, so that I can show Victina what defeat means." Says Flute annoyed.  
  
Then, Victina, Vipra, Van Tamiko and Wartiger entered the store. ,,Kick MY ass? HAH!!! Don't make me laugh! I will kick your so called Ultimate Medabot so far, that she will fly past the moon!" Flute raises an eyebrow and laughs. ,,This is pathetic. I have faced people who almost impressed me, but you're certainly not one of them. And besides that, I don't have time for this. I will see you again in the next round. I will see all of you later. Goodbye." Says Flute, as if he's thousand times better then them.  
  
Flute walks to the counter and buys the items of a fat clerk. Then, he walks out of the store, waving his cape. ,,UGH!!! THAT GUY IS SO ARROGANT!!!" Says Victina, and she kicks a shelf down. The fat clerk looks up, and says with a pig like voice: ,,Hey!!! Are you going to pay for that?" Vipra throws a couple of knifes, pinning the clerk on the wall. ,,I think my shift is up. Bye!"  
  
The clerk removes the knifes and runs away, scared to death. Van Tamiko is stunned, and then says: ,,You're a real bully, Victina." ,,I know." Says Victina, and she turns around, smiling. ,,How about a 'shake, handsome?" Asks Victina, and she grabs his arm. Saber turns around and tries to hold his upcoming laughter.  
  
Wartiger already laughs, and he says: ,,O, man! You sure know how to get it! BWAAHAAHAA!!" Vipra laughs too, and Victina drags Van Tamiko to a table. ,,Say, Saber, did you also noticed that Van looks a lot like Ray of Beyblades?" ,,What?" ,,Never mind." Says Steven, and he walks towards them. Then, Henry enters the store, with Arcbeetle.  
  
Henry is dragging a sack with medals, and still wears a high hat. ,,This is a real bonus, huh Hikaru?" Asks the red KBT type. Henry nods, and says: ,,Yep , another couple of rare medals to my collection. Arcbeetle, we are really getting a big bounty of professor A. . ." Henry turns around, and sees the 3 teenagers.  
  
He gulps, and quickly hides Arcbeetle, the sack and his high hat behind his back. ,,Hey, guys, what's up?" Says Henry sweat dropping. The kids look at Henry, and they say: ,,Nothing. We just want a shake." ,,A shake? Alright, one shake coming up!" Says Henry.  
  
,,Anyway, who's next?" Asks Victina. Sabre grabs a cart, and reads it. ,,Holy shit, we're next! Come on, Steven!!!" Says Saber, and he runs away, total panicked. Henry comes with the shakes, and Saber almost knocks him over.  
  
,,HEY!!! DON'T FORGET YOUR SHAKES!!! Ah, shit! Alright, someone is going to pay for it. Who's gonna do it?" Asks Henry, looking at the 2 challengers. ,,Say, Van, as a REAL gentleman, you should pay for it." Says Victina, smiling. Van Tamiko gulps, and Henry grins. ,,O, help."  
  
Steven and Saber walk up the arena, panting ( happens a lot of the hard 4 blocks run. Karin and Neatranurse stand their.  
  
Karin smiles, and says: ,,Hello Steven, Saber. So nice to see both of you again!" -Well, this a nice way to forget Victina.- Thinks Steven, and they smile at each other. ,,Karin, what have you been doing all this time?" ,,Oh, not much. Just watching Ikki's and Koji's pure friendship." ,,Yep. Still the same." Says Steven smiling.  
  
Then, a barrel comes rolling, towards them. They jump out if its way, and it crashes at a wall. Mr.Referee falls out, and stumbles towards them. ,,I OFFICIALY. . . Oof, my head hurts. . . THIS A OFFICIAL ROBATTLE. . .Oh, I really need to stop with those entrances. . .MEDAFIGHTERS READY? ROOOOOOOOOOBAAAAAATLLE!!!" ,,ATTACK, SABER!!!" ,,HOLD STILL, NEATRANURSE!!!"  
  
Saber shoots at Neatranurse, and runs towards her. Neatranurse just stands there. Saber kicks her in the stomach, and picks her up. He throws her away, and then rushes towards her, punching her. ,,MEDA ARMOUR!!!" Yells Saber, and the weapons are transported to his body.  
  
,,HOLD IT!!" Yells Mr.Referee. The robattle stops, and they look at Mr.Referee. ,,IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO TRANSPORT WEAPONS OR MEDAPARTS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!!!" ,,HEY, AND HOW ABOUT STARKILLER?" Yells Saber. ,,SHE HAD HIDDEN WEAPONS, NOT TRANSPORTED ONES. REMOVE THE WEAPONS, OR BE DISQUALIFIED!!!" Saber grumbles, and removes the Meda Armour. Then, the robattle continues, and he rushes towards Neatranurse.  
  
He starts pummelling on her, and shoots right in her face. He jumps backwards, and charges. ,,This is one of my new weapons. Steven got if from Super Smash Bros Melee. CHARGE SHOT!!!" A huge ball of energy charges before his cannon, and he fires it. The energy ball hits Neatranurse, sending her to the ground. ,,Well, that was easy." Says Steven, laughing.  
  
NEATRANURSE: WARNING: 99.9% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS.  
  
,,NEATRANURSE, HEAL!!!" Yells Karin, and a glow surrounds Neatranurse. ,,What the. . .!?!" Says Saber, while Neatranurse stands up.  
  
NEATRANURSE: ALL FUNCTIONS REPAIRED. 0% DAMAGE  
  
,,AH, HOW STUPID!! She can HEAL herself! Men, that I forgot that!!!" Says Steven, hitting himself on the head. Saber just smiles, and crosses his arms. ,,I don't think so. She doesn't has any other attacks. I just need to find a weak spot, and then it's game over." ,,Do you really think so, Saber?" Asks Karin, looking surprised.  
  
Saber's eyes widened, as Neatranurse hit him with a beam. ,,AAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Yells Saber, and he falls to the ground.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 20 % DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS.  
  
,,WHAT THE!?! NEATRANURSE DOESN'T HAS ANY OTHER ATTACKS!!!" Yells Steven, not believing what he just saw. Karin smiles, and she says: ,,No, but Koji gave her a new medapart that has better repairs, and also has a Health Drainage."  
  
Steven glares at Koji, who is smiling proudly, with next to him, Sumilidon with ductape all over his body.  
  
Saber jumps to do another attack, and he exchanges his double barrel machineguns for his sword on his right-arm. He runs towards her, and slices her in the body.  
  
NEATRANURSE: WARNING: 70% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
However, Neatranurse hits him again with the Health Drainage, knocking him over.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 40% DAMAGE TO BODY NEATRANURSE: HEALTH BACK ON 30%  
  
,,Ah, great. She absorbs my health, and repairs herself." Says Saber, and Neatranurse tries to use her Heal again. However, Saber slices her, and then, another slice. Neatranurse falls to the ground, and looks at him. She stands up, and walks towards Saber. She looks him in the eyes and winks. Saber is boiling hot.  
  
,,Ah, don't say it's true." Wines Steven, ashamed of his Medabot. Then, Neatranurse punches him, right on the spot of his nose.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 5% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Neatranurse punches him in the stomach, which makes him collapse. Then, Neatranurse starts kicking, over and over again. Finally, Saber kicks her away from himself, and stands up.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 65,2% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Saber is getting irritated. ,,Steven, why can't I just use the Medaforce?" ,,Remember what I told you, Saber. No Medaforce in this tournament. It wouldn't be fair." ,,Damn!" Curses Saber.  
  
Saber changes his sword back for his machineguns, and makes a back-wards flip, away from her. The audience just awed. Then, Saber jumps up again, and locks on Neatranurse. Thanks to his enhanced reflexes and legs, he jumped 20 meters up into the air. ,,LETS SEE IF YOU LIKE THESE!!! MISSILES LAUNCHED!!!"  
  
The 2 rockets were launched, speeding towards Neatranurse. Neatranurse's eyes just widened, as the dead missiles are speeding towards her. ,,NEATRANURSE, DEFLECTOR SHIELD!!!" Yells Karin trough her Medawatch, hoping that the new defensive weapon would work.  
  
Neatranurse raised her Deflector Shield, but it was too late. The 2 rockets hit her dead on, destroying all parts. Then, Neatranurse's medal falls on the ground.  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS SABER!!!" Yells Mr. Referee, ending the Robattle. Karen rushes towards Neatranurse, and picks up the medal. She places it in her medawatch, and Neatranurse says trough it: ,,I'm sorry that I lost, Miss Karin." ,,It doesn't matter. You've fought bravely." Says Karin, smiling.  
  
The medamedics pick up Neatranurses body, and run away. Steven and Saber walks towards Karin, and she says: ,,Nice play, Saber. You really deserve it to win." ,,Thanks. You've prepared yourself pretty good. O, and if you will excuse me. . ." Says Steven, and he and Saber look at Koji and Sumilidon. ,,Sumilidon, I think it is time to leave." Says Koji scared, and the 2 run away, with Steven and Saber chasing them.  
  
DESERTED WAREHOUSE ( OLD RUBBEROBO HQ )  
  
,,I will teach Sonic Stag!!! I will show him who's boss!!!" Says Sunglasses, as he works in the lab of the Warehouse. He looks up at the 6 meters high Medabot. ,,Alright, that's it. I'm done with you. Now, to work on my OWN medabot." Says Sunglasses, and he walks to another lab.  
  
He opens the door, and walks to a green tube, with in it, a broken medal that's being repaired. ,,Sunshine. . .it was my mistake to place you in a medabot that wasn't designed for your tremendous skills." Says Sunglasses, as he looks to the medal of his old friend. The same Medal that activated R- Emperor X.  
  
He walks to a Tin Pet and other tubes with medaparts in it. ,,Let's see. . .2 Robo-Emperor Machine guns Arms, for the legs. For the upper body, the Mega Emperor arms. And a black Disrupter for the head. And for the legs, caterpillars with armoured plates for more speed, and Robo-Emperors body. The 20000 AX version, of course. And the powercells of the Left Arm Triple Lasers are 6 times more powerful, so that it's now a triple Annihilator attack. O, yes, this is the ultimate Emperor Model. I hope they can stand the power of the M-Emperor 50000 AX." Says Sunglasses, and he begins the construction of his newest personal weapon.  
  
,,O, yes, this time, Flute isn't going to humiliate me. I will crush him, and after that, Sonic Stag!!!" Says Sunglasses, and he laughs like a madman. But from a distance, Sonic Stag observes him, smiling beneath his mask. ,,We will see about THAT, Glassy Boy. We will see about that. . ."  
  
ULTIMATE POWER IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE!!! 


	6. Round 1: A Tiger's Prey

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1 or 2  
  
CHAPTER 6: A Tiger's prey  
  
Van Tamiko runs around a corner, and he is relieved. ,,Yes! I lost her!" Says Van Tamiko relieved, and he puts his red ninja bandana straight. Wartiger smiles, and he says: ,,That Victina sure has a crush on you." ,,SHUT UP!!!" Says Van Tamiko irritated. Wartiger just laughs, and sings: ,,Van and Victina, sitting a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" ,,SHUT UP!!!" Yells Van Tamiko, and he ejects Wartiger's medal.  
  
,,That should shut you up." Says Van Tamiko smiling, but then, he sees Victina and Vipra. ,,Well, well. Looks like no one can save you now." Says Victina smiling. Van Tamiko gulps, and jumps for the medal. But then, it is snatched by a man in a cape. ,,HEY!!! THAT'S MINE!!!" Yells Van Tamiko to the man, who just jumps on a fire escape.  
  
He laughs and says: ,,I am the thief in the night, and future owner of ALL your medals. I am the Phantom Renegade!!!" ,,I DON'T CARE, YOU CHEAP TUXEDO MASK RIP OFF!!! GIVE ME MY MEDAL BACK!!!" Yells Van Tamiko. Phantom Renegade is getting pissed off, and he yells: ,,Come and get it!" The Phantom laughs and escapes.  
  
,,Ah, don't say it is true!!!" ,,Vipra, GET THAT MEDAL BACK!!!" Yells Victina, and Vipra chases the Phantom. After 10 seconds, they can hear a loud 'OUCH!!!', and then, Vipra returns, with the medal in her hands and wearing the Phantom's high hat.  
  
Victina smiles, and Vipra puts back the medal in Wartiger. ,,HEY, WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA, SHUTTING ME DOWN!?!" Yells Wartiger mad. ,,WELL, YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!!!" Yells Van Tamiko. ,,You both should shut up!" Yells Flute angered, as he and Steven are walking towards them.  
  
Van Tamiko and Victina look surprised towards Starkiller, and then start laughing. She has a Dr. Bookchoy's left arm. ,,ULTIMATE MEDABOT!? ULTIMATE NERDBOT, YOU MEAN!!!" Yells Wartiger, rolling on the ground. Starkiller looks annoyed, and says: ,,My left arm is being repaired, and this time, with better circuits. You just wait till we're going to fight against each other."  
  
,,Anyway, you are the next one to fight, Van. I've just beaten the hell out of Neatranurse." Says Steven. ,,Not really. You were THIS close to being defeated." Says Flute smiling as he pinches his index fingers on each other.  
  
Steven looks annoyed, and Flute leaves. ,,Thanks, Steven. And don't worry. I won't lose." Says Van Tamiko, and he runs away, towards the stadium.  
  
Van Tamiko waits for Rintaro, who finally comes rushing towards them. ,,It is about time. Now, we can finally start the fight." Says Van Tamiko. Rintaro finishes his ice cream, and he says: ,,Alright, dude! Let's start!!!" ,,THEN IT'S OFFICIAL!!!" Says Mr. Referee, as he jumps out of a helicopter.  
  
He crashes on the ground, and says: ,,THIS IS AN OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN SABER. . ." Van glared angry at Mr. Referee. Mr. Referee gulps and says: ,,I MEAN, WARTIGER AND KANTAROTH!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!? ROBAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" ,,ATTACK, DUDE!!!" ,,ATTACK, WARTIGER!!!"  
  
Kantaroth starts shooting in every direction, and Wartiger dodges the attacks. Kantaroth jumps up, and falls back to the ground, preparing an airkick. Wartiger sidesteps, and Kantaroth flies towards Mr. Referee , barely missing him.  
  
,,HEY!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Yells Mr. Referee scared. Then, Kantaroth crashes in a wall, and falls, leaving a hole in his shape.  
  
KANTAROTH: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Kantaroth runs back, and shoots his missiles. They explode in front of Wartiger, missing him. ,,Poor, poor sucker. Do you call THAT shooting? THIS is shooting." Says Wartiger, and he raises his Quintuple shooter, firing it at Kantaroth.  
  
,,DANCE, BABY, DANCE!!!" Yells Wartiger, and he laughs while the lasers hit Kantaroths feet, forcing him to dance. Then, he shoots his missiles, hitting Kantaroth hard.  
  
KANTAROTH: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,Hey, dude, get in close and shoot your rockets!" Yells Rintaro trough his medawatch. Kantaroth runs towards him, but Wartiger only says: ,,Oh, please." As soon as Kantaroth want to fire his missiles, Wartiger activates his Disrupter, so that the missiles explode in Kantaroths face, sending him flying again.  
  
KANTAROTH: WARNING: 75% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Kantaroth stands up again, shaking. ,,DUDE, DESTROY HIS DISRUPTER!!!" Yells Rintaro, excited by Wartiger's grace. Kantaroth growls, and runs towards Wartiger. Wartiger shoots again, but this time, Kantaroth jumps up, kicks his Disrupter, and then destroys the missile launchers with 2 rockets.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: DISRUPTER AND MISSILE LAUNCHERS DESTROYED  
  
,,Not bad. But it isn't good enough." Says Van Tamiko, still smiling. Wartiger and Kantaroth run towards each other, Wartiger with lightning fast speed. Then, they kick each other, jump back, and then jump towards each other again.  
  
But then they both stop. The audience looks surprised, and then, they see why. Kantaroth has the Flexor Sword on his head, and Wartiger has the rapid laser guns pointed towards his head.  
  
,,You know, I only need to push my sword in your throat to win." ,,And I only need to fire once in your eyes, and I still have my missile launcher." Says Kantaroth with a big smile beneath his mask.  
  
They stare at each other, wondering who will make the first move, and who will win. Of course, Kantaroth didn't stand a chance. Before he could fire, Wartiger grabbed him with his free hand, and throws him up in the air. ,,NOW!!! USE THE FLEXOR SWORD!!!" Yells Van Tamiko. Wartiger jumps up, and with a single move, Kantaroth falls to the ground. However, his legs, upper body and head falls on 3 different places, and the medal falls on another place. ,,O, no! That dude sliced my dude in 3 pieces! Cool!" Says Rintaro, excited.  
  
,,That guy is a complete moron." Says Van Tamiko, as Mr. Referee yells: ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS WARTIGER!!!" ,,Was there any doubt?" Asks Wartiger, smiling beneath his mask.  
  
From behind a pillar, a man in a complete black tuxedo and a white face is observing the end of the battle. He laughs and grabs his cell phone. ,,Skull Lord, Ghost here. All of them have won." Good. It's only a matter of time before Sunglasses will get his revenge, and I can show my secret weapon. ,,I'm up against the third ranked Medafigther next. Any tips?" One: Turn him into a junkyard. ,,It shall be done, boss."  
  
THE ULTIMATE POWER IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE!!! 


	7. Round 1, Fights 5&6! Metabee vs Mistygho...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots. Natsume and Takashura does.  
  
CHAPTER 6: Round 1, Fights 5 and 6  
  
FIGHT 5: IKKI/ METABEE VS MR. SPOOKY/ MISTYGHOST Mr. Spooky and Mistyghost watch as Rintaro and Van Tamiko are leaving. Mr. Spooky smiles, and grabs a cellphone. What is it? ,,SG, they just left the arena, and me and that Japanese 3th Ranked Medafighter are next." O? To bad that I can't watch it, but unfortunately, if I would go there I would get Flute and Starkiller over me. And I don't want that. Not yet. Not until the end of the first rounds. ,,Alright. Should I bust up that kid's medabot and steal his medal?" What? Yes, go ahead. I know that you're collecting rare medals for our 'friend'. ,,Good. Who said that Mistyghosts were weak? I will bust them up. For good." Says Mr. Spooky, and he hangs up. Then, he steps out of the shadow. He is a real creep. His skin is white, and then, I mean real paperwhite. He has black clothing that normally goes on a corpse, and he is very skinny. And, to finish it off, an hairdo like that of Hitler. ,,Come on, Mistyghost. We have things to do." Says Mr. Spooky, and they walk away.  
  
Then, Phantom Renegade jumps down, together with Arcbeetle. ,,So, he knows someone that pays a lot of money for Rare Medals? And seeing that it isn't me or Dr. Aki, I think that it is our good friend dr. Meta-Evil. And to make it even better, I heard he has contacts with the Skull Gang. Flute taught that HE took them apart, but that was just a dummy group. I was the one who defeated the gang with the help of that 13 year old kid and Rokusho." ,,Uh, Hikaru, why do you always need to talk so long?" ,,Shut up, Arcbeetle!" ,,You just need to ask and I will!" Says Arcbeetle, a bit TOO loud. Then, a squad of police officers start to surround them. Phantom Renegade looks annoyed at Arcbeetle, and he says: ,,Thank you very much. Bye, gentleman. It was a bang." Then, he throws one of his Renegade Medals, and it explodes. After the smoke, the Phantom has disappeared.  
  
AUTORS NOTE: I don't know if I got the 'bang' thing right, but seeing that Medabots doesn't has subtitles over here and that it is translated. . . Ikki and Metabee sit beneath a tree. Metabee is trying to beat Mega-Emperor on Medabots AX, but for the 98732th time in a row, he is defeated within 3 blasts. ,,Ah, crap! Why can't I just release his medal, like with Giganko?" Asks Metabee annoyed, as he is giving up a medapart to the digital Seaslug. ,,Because, Metabee, it is a game and you need to defeat him. I heard the head is his weak spot." Says Ikki, as he is reading a Gundam Wing comic. ,,If it were THAT easy to defeat Mega Emperor. . ." Says Samantha, as she and the other Screws lie next to them. They jump up in shock, because they just popped up. ,,SAMANTHA, DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!!!" Yells Ikki. Samantha smiles, and she says: ,,Why can't I do that with my number one student?" ,,O, would you just shut up?" Samantha looks annoyed behind her, to see Starkiller with a more shining left arm. ,,Well, if it ain't sparky. What do you want?" Asks Sloan annoyed. Samantha looks annoyed, and she says: ,,HEY!!! I SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT!!!" ,,Yeah!!! I want a robattle to avenge my boss' honour!" Says Spike, transporting Crusherdog. Starkiller sighs, and she says: ,,Alright." Within 3 seconds, Crusherdog's medal is released by one simple hit. ,,Do me a favour and stop trying. Hey, Ikki Tenryou! You're next!" Says Starkiller, and she disappears again. ,,Oh? Well, by guys!" Says Ikki, as he runs away. ,,Hey, Ikki! Wait for me!!!" Says Metabee, and he runs towards Ikki. Sloan looks sad, and says: ,,I wanted to join the tournament too. . ."  
  
Ikki and Metabee stood before Mistyghost, who looked a bit different then usual. How it comes? O, I don't know. Maybe it's the wicked, red glowing eyes, and the gray/ brown Phoenix arms. ,,Looks like Mistyghost got a upgrade." Says Metabee. Mistyghost just stood there, and Mr. Referee popped up, in a Boo (!?) costume. ,,I OFFICIALY DECLARE THIS AN OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN METABEE AND MISTYGHOST!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY? ROBAAAAAAAAATTLEEEEEEE!!!" ,,Attack, Metabee!!!" ,,Attack, Mistyghost!!!"  
  
Metabee immediately fired at Mistyghost to stop him from using his flamethrowers. Mistyghost was faster then the usual model, and started to create illusions of himself. ,,O, o. Not again." Says Metabee, and then, he got hit by a flame, sending him running around the arena. ,,KIKIKIKIKIKIKI!!!" Says Metabee, as he runs around to put out the fires on his behind.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 30% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,O, great. Mistyghost is better. I need to come up with something. But what?" He watches as the illusions surround Metabee, and then, he gets an idea. ,,Metabee, use your Seeker Missile Scanner and try to lock on the original's heat pattern!" Yells Ikki trough his medawatch. Metabee nods, and he activates his scanner mode. The crosshairs move around his optics with data appearing, and then, he sees them. ,,Got ya!! It's time to get meda busy! Rocket Launcher!" Says Metabee, and he fires, hitting the real Mistyghost.  
  
MISTYGHOST: WARNING: 35 % DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Mistyghost stands up, and rushes towards Metabee with great speed. ,,What the fuck!?!" Says Metabee, and then, Mistyghost puts his flamethrower on Metabee's stomach, and yells: ,,Black Fire Tornado!!!" Metabee is surrounded by black flames, who lift him up in the air, and then, throw him back with no mercy.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 65 % DAMAGE TO ARMS AND HEAD, 70 % DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
Metabee stands up, but only to receive some hard punching from Mistyghost. Metabee is punched in the stomach, head, right arm, kicked on the legs, punched in the back, punched in the head, and then, he is sent flying backwards with great speed. Metabee yells, and crashes onto the ground. ,,METABEE!!!"  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 89% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, LEGS FUNCTION CEASED  
  
Metabee tries to stand up, but he can't. Mistyghost just smiled, and now, Metabee noticed a small carving on Mistyghost's chest. It was a small skull. The logo of the Skull Gang. ,,What? You're from the Skull Gang!? THAT'S IT!!!" Metabee stands up, enraged and surrounded by a yellow glow. ,,You bastards just think you can come here and ruin our fights, do you? Well, not for long. Because this time, I'm going to teach all of you an lesson that YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!!!" Says Metabee, and he prepares the Medaforce. Ikki smiles, and he says: ,,That's you again, Metabee! Now, finish it with all you've got!!! MEDAFORCE!!!!" Metabee yells, and he fires a big assed laserbeam, right towards Mistyghost. Mistyghost yells in fear, and he is hit. He tries to stand on his feet, but then, he is sent back flying, right towards Mr. Spooky. ,,AAARGH!!! YOU IDIOT!!! DON'T EVEN DARE!!!" Yells Mr. Spooky, but it is to late. Mistyghost rams him with full force, and the medal ejects. It isn't a ghost medal. It's a Skull Medal. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS METABEE!!!" Yells Mr. Referee. Then, Dr. Aki and Steven comes rushing towards Mr. Spooky, who is trapped beneath his own medabot. ,,Oh, Sunglasses isn't going to be happy about this." Says Mr. Spooky. And he was right. Out of nowhere, a triple laserbeam flies towards them, killing Mr. Spooky. ,,O, no!!" Yells Dr. Aki, and he watches to a high tower near the stadium, and he sees up it, a man dressed in red, with next to him, some kind of Mega Emperor. Before he could tell it to the police, they were gone.  
  
  
  
FIGHT 6: SAMANTHA/PEPPERCAT VS MR. T-WREX/ TYRANO Samantha and Peppercat rushed towards the scene. It almost made her to throw up. In the chest of Mr. Spooky, there was a burned hole in the shape of a triangle. And, Mistyghost's medal was also melted. ,,Why would anyone wanted to kill him?" Says Samantha, disgusted by the sights. Flute always walked towards them, and he said: ,,Because he knew to much and those officers were about to arrest him. That's why." Mr. Referee looked confused, and asked: ,,Hey, is the tournament going on or not?" ,,Well, I think it is for the best not to shut it down. But we mustn't drop our guards. First that Robo-Emperor, and now this." Says Dr. Aki, and he sighs. An officer looks to Mr. Referee, and he says: ,,You're still wearing that ridiculous costume?" Flute looked up towards the tower, and he whispers: ,,Looks like Sunglasses will return for revenge after all. . ."  
  
Samantha and the Screws are drinking milkshakes in a snackbar of the stadium. ,,Hey, Boss, who wanted to do this anyway? I mean, killing someone because they knew to much for unknown reasons." ,,Why do you think, Spyke?" Asks Samantha annoyed, and Spyke shuts his mouth. Sloan tosses his empty milkshake away, and he says: ,,I heard that some people saw a guy on the top of the tower with some kind of miniature Giganko." ,,Huh? That's weird. Erika told me about the first version of Giganko, the Mega Emperor. Remember? It was after the fight of Ikki with Space Medafighter X. But that was just a prototype. Why would someone going trough some much trouble to build it? I mean, it's not even a official medabot!" Says Samantha, and she drinks her milkshake. ,,Well, I even heard that there is a mob gang around here that attacked Flute with a dangerous Robo-Emperor!" Says Spyke. They look annoyed (again) and Samantha says: ,,We already know that, you idiot! Those police officers try to hide it, but Erika saw it and she didn't." Then, Van Tamiko comes towards them. ,,Yeah, what do you want?" Asks Samantha annoyed. ,,We just came here to tell you it's your turn to get your ass kicked, bitch!!!" Says Wartiger. ,,WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, JUNKYARD!?!" Yells Samantha, immediately backed up by her gang. ,,Wartiger, please." Says Van Tamiko. ,,Wow. That Wartiger is just like Metabee, only Van has him under control!!!" Whispers Sloan. Samantha smiles at Van Tamiko, and she asks: ,,Hey, hotshot. Why shouldn't we held a robattle soon?" The first thing Van did, was running away, FAST, yelling: ,,AAAAAAAAAAAARH!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!" Wartiger starts running after Van, with a couple of laughing Screws behind them. ,,Wait, Van! She just made a joke!!!!" Yells Wartiger, trying to catch up with Van.  
  
Samantha walks out of the medaclinic, after she checked if Peppercat in top shape. ,,I'm pepped for battle, boss!!!" Says Peppercat. Samantha nods, and she says: ,,Yeah. We're going to teach that Mr. T-Wrex a lesson he will never forget!!!" But then, they see Mr. T-Wrex. It is a muscled, brown-coloured man, and he wears a jacket made of crocodile skin. And, to finish it off, a necklace made out of bones. Samantha and Peppercat look scared, and Samantha says: ,,I think that he is going to kick OUR ass." And then, she notices his Medabot, Tyrano. It is actually a Attack Tyranno of the Select Corps, only with shotguns instead of lasercannons. ,,Well, if that ain't my next challenger. Hello, mate. I'm Mr. T-Wrex." Says Mr. T- Wrex with an Australian accent. ,,Uh. . .Nice to. . .meet you." Says Samantha, scared. Tyrano laughs, and he says: ,,Well, well, well. Look at the little pussycat. And you're going to battle me? I'll make mincemeat out of you!!!" ,,Oh, yeah? That's something that I wanna see!!!" Says Peppercat, sending volts trough her hands. Mr. T-Wrex and Tyrano walk away, with Tyrano still laughing. ,,I will teach them who's boss!!!" Says Samantha, and they walk towards the stadium.  
  
Samantha and Mr. T-Wrex stand before each other, both confident that they will win. Peppercat and Tyrano glare at each other, growling. Then, Mr. Referee pops out, and he yells: ,,THIS IS AN OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN PEPPERCAT AND TYRANO!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY? ROBAAAAAAAAATTLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" ,,Attack, Peppercat!!!" ,,Attack, Tyrano!"  
  
Tyrano immediately started blasting with his shotguns, forcing Peppercat to stay away. ,,Peppercat, run around to avoid his shotguns!!" Peppercat starts to run in circles, and it works. Tyrano misses her. However, he shoots some balls of his shotguns, who land on several places in front of him. Peppercat jumps over one, and the ball explodes, sending Peppercat up in the air.  
  
PEPPERCAT: WARNING: 47% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 23% DAMAGE TO ARMS, 50% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,What was THAT!?!" Says Samantha shocked. Peppercat stands up, and she says: ,,Motion Sensor Bombs." Tyrano laughs, and he starts blasting again. ,,Tyrano, go from Shotgun Power 6/10 to 8/10!!!" Says Mr. T-Wrex trough his medawatch. Then, Tyrano starts firing at Peppercat, but she jumped out of the way, blasting a hole that's as deep as herself. ,,Wow!!! Peppercat!!! Watch out for his shotguns!!! Move in close and use your Lightning Jump!!!" Yells Samantha trough her medawatch. Peppercat jumps around the arena, but unfortunately, she steps on another mine. She flies back, and crashes on the ground.  
  
PEPPERCAT: WARNING: 89% DAMAGE TO ALL LEGS, ALL PARTS WORKING AT ¾ POWER  
  
,,PEPPERCAT!!!" Yells Samantha scared. Then, Tyrano rushed towards her, and when Peppercat stood up, he blasted his shotguns. Peppercat's medal ejected, and then, her burned body fell, with an huge hole in her chest. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS TYRANO!!!" Yells Mr. Referee. The Medamedics pick up Peppercat, and run away. Tyrano laughs softly, and he withdraws his shotguns, exchanging them for fists. Mr. T-Wrex smiles, and he says: ,,Looks like you've really won, huh?" ,,Yeah. I've certainly won, and I think I've humiliate you enough for today." Says Samantha, smiling. Tyrano raises his fist up in anger, and he yells: ,,What are you talking about!?! We've won!!!" ,,It only looks like that!!! Alright, Screws!!! It's time to leave!" Says Samantha, and the Screws run away, leaving a stunned Mr. T-Wrex and a sweat dropping Tyrano. Tyrano crosses his arms, and he says: ,,Idiots."  
  
That were the first 2 anime characters fight!!! Next time, it is Ms. Caviar and Belzelga versus Jacky Ceaser and Caiserbeetle. And after that, Spyke and Crusherdog versus the Principal and Samourai!!! MORE MEDABOTS, MORE POWER!!! 


	8. Round 1, Fights 7&8! Belzelga vs Caiserb...

DISCLAIMER: Blabla, yackerdeesma. I don't own Medabots, got it?  
  
CHAPTER 8: ROUND 1, FIGHT 7 & FIGHT 8  
  
FIGHT 7: MS. CAVIAR/BELZELGA VS JACKY CEASER/ CAISERBEETLE  
  
Ms. Caviar sat down under a tree, crying, when she looked at her pendant. Rain fall around her, but the tree protected her. She looked up, and cried again. ,,Oh, mister Tunahead. . .why did you need to leave? Corky just wanted to drive me to your party. And besides that, he is married." Says Ms. Caviar, and she looks at Belzelga, who is sleeping. ,,He looks so peaceful, so quiet. Just like Semore Tunahead. Oh, Tunahead. . .if only you was that tree, protecting me from the rain." A small drip landed on her face. But it wasn't rain. It was a tear. She sighed, and cried again. Belzelga awaked, and he said: ,,Are you alright, Miss?" ,,Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Belzelga." Says Ms. Caviar, smiling. She really liked this Belzelga. He doesn't has a Devil Medal, but a new Mermaid medal, the Merman. Thanks to that medal, he was friendly and concerning about others. ,,Some say love is futile in this world. But it is the key element for hope." She looks above her, and she sees an old silvercoloured KWG type with a cape wrapped around him. ,,Rokusho? What are you doing here?" Asks Ms. Caviar, glad to see the wise, very first (human made) Medabot. Rokusho looks up, and he says: ,,Rain. Rain is unpleasant, but also soothing. Because you know that you're beloved one will be the ray of sunlight, bursting trough the heavens to help you." Then, as the clouds obeyed him, they drove away, letting trough sunrays. Then, he looks down at Ms. Caviar, making an attempt to smile. ,,Ms. Caviar, remember those words, and know that your beloved one, will return one day. As for now, you have important things to do. Dr. Aki is awaiting you. . ." With those words, he disappeared with his Megaman like transportation trick. Ms. Caviar smiled, and she says: ,,Thank you, Rokusho. Thanks, for helping me to believe." ,,Come on, Miss Caviar. We mustn't be late for the robattle." Says Belzelga. Ms. Caviar looks towards her medabot, and she says: ,,Yes, you're right. Let's get going." Then, they left, with the rain stopping.  
  
Jacky Ceaser meditated. He was a long, skinny Chinese man, with a head that looked like that of Jacky Chan, only with 2 big scars at his left eye. Candles surrounded him. In a corner, Caiserbeetle was concentrating. And then, without warning, he shot 50 cans of a wall, with a shotgun, within 3 seconds. Jacky opened his eyes, and he says: ,,Lightning reflexes is the answer. With that, we can crush all opponents." ,,Yes, Master Ceaser." Says Caiserbeetle. Jacky stood up, and walked to a wardrobe. He selected a black ninja costume, without the concealing mask. He pulled it on, and turned around. ,,It is time." Says Jacky, and he and Caiserbeetle walked away, ready for the battle.  
  
Ms. Caviar and Caiserbeelte stood before each other. Dr. Aki sat on the tribune, and Steve and Saber sat next to him. ,,Wow. Belzelga is good, but Caiserbeetle is even stronger then Arcbeetle. He has 2 arms with double barrel shotguns, and rocketlaunchers hidden in his shoulders. And thanks to those legs, he can hover up and down, and then, I don't even dare to say something about his jetpacks and his lightning fast reflexes. Say, Dr. Aki, that Caiserbeetle's head looks a lot like Arcbeetle's head, only with some kind of jet nose instead of the horn." Says Steven. Rintaro yells excited, and he says: ,,Wow, dude!!! That guy is totally awesome!!! Just look at those shotguns!!! If he would face Tyrano, he would make scrapmetal out if it!!!" ,,Uh, yeah, Rintaro. Oh, it's about to begin." Says Steven, and he focus himself on the arena floor. Mr. Referee pops up with no costume this time, and everyone looks surprised. ,,WHAT??? I RAN OUT OF IDEAS!!! ANYWAY, THIS IS AN OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN BELZELGA AND THE JAPANESE NR.6th RANKED CAISERBEETLE!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?! ROBAAAAAAAAAAAATTLEEEEEEEE!!!!" ,,Attack, Belzelga!!!" ,,KH, CB!!!"  
  
Caiserbeetle flied towards Belzelga, before he could understand what Jacky just said. He is hit with the extreme force of the shotgun, blasting his head right off. ,,Ay. KH means 'Kill Him'." Says Ms. Caviar, regretting her mistake.  
  
BELZELGA: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
,,Well, that was short." Says Koji from the audience. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS. . ." ,,BELZELGA, REGENERATE!!!" Then, cables shot out of her neck, grabbing the broken parts, putting them back, and then, repairing it completely.  
  
BELZELGA: HEAD RESTORED AND REPAIRED  
  
,,O, o." Says Jacky, knowing he just made a mistake by forgetting that Belzelga has Regeneration Parts and a Merman medal. ,,HV!!!" Yells Ms. Caviar. Belzelga transported around, confusing Caiserbeetle. However, he knows he can't make mistakes, and he concentrated. The entire surrounding became black for him, and he focused, tracing every sound, every vibration. There, a disturbance in the wind! He opened his eyes, and shot, right before Belzelga could punch him. BELZELGA: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Belzelga jumped backwards, and then, he rushed again towards Caiserbeetle by transporting. However, Caiserbeetle shot him again.  
  
BELZELGA: WARNING: 64% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM  
  
Ms. Caviar growled softly. -This isn't going to work. Hey, wait! He senses the surrounding, like a ninja. That means that a small distraction could be everything.- ,,TRP!!!" Yells Ms. Caviar, and Belzelga transported again, and Caiserbeetle closed his eyes again. ,,HIT GROUND!!!" Yells Ms. Caviar. Belzelga stopped, and he punched the ground, forcing it to crack. This distracted Caiserbeetle, who shot in the wrong direction. This was all Belzelga needed. He transported towards Caiserbeetle, and he punched Caiserbeetle.  
  
CAISERBEETLE: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO HEAD. MEDAL EJECTION  
  
Caiserbeetle's head cracked open, and he fell down. His medal ejected. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS BELZELGA!!" Jacky just stood there, just smiling. Ms. Caviar look surprised, and she asks: ,,What? What is it?" ,,Honour is everything. After that comes battle. In battle, honour and lightning fast reflexes are everything. That's the most important thing. And you used both. Well done. With that, please bid my farewell." Says Jacky, and he bows. After that, he leaves. The Medamedics pick up Caiserbeetle, and then run towards the Medaclinic. Dr. Aki walks towards Ms. Caviar, and congratulates her. From a distance, a Rubberobo watches everything. A tear rolls across his face, and he says softly: ,,Well done, Ms. Caviar. And I promise: One day, we will be together again. No matters what."  
  
  
  
FIGHT 8: SPYKE/CRUSHERDOG VS PRINCIPAL/SAMURAI The sun is lowering. It's already late in the evening, and it's time for the last robattle. And Spyke is nervous. Very nervous. He knows that Crusherdog will lose. He always does. ,,O, what am I going to do?" Says Spyke, and he walks around. Crusherdog is practising on tin cans from 10 m. distance, and fortunately, he hits everything. ,,It's not enough. Samourai won't stand still." Says Spike, and he starts crying ( as usual ). ,,Ah Spike, don't be such a cry baby." Says Samantha. Spyke looks up, and he says: ,,But Boss, I don't stand a chance!!!" ,,You are such a idiot, Spyke!!! You've won and bought medaparts, remember? Curlybear's Anti Gravity Beam, and Robo Emperors Rocket Launcher!!! That's enough to beat the principal!!!" Says Samantha, annoyed. Spyke nods, and he says: ,,Yeah, but if I win, I will get attention for live!!!" ,,Oh, come on Spyke!!! You should now better! The Principal isn't that bad!!! He enjoys robattles with students! Now go out there and win!!!" Says Samantha mad, almost ready to punch Spyke. Spyke crawls backwards, and he says scared: ,,Alright Boss, alright!!!" Samantha smiles, as the 2 members of the Screws leave. Then, she turns around, and says: ,,Idiot. He will never make it to the next round."  
  
Spyke walked towards the stadium, shakily. Then, someone jumped before him. ,,AARGH!!! Leave me alone!!! I don't have money!!!" Says Spyke scared. The character stood up, and he revealed to be Rokusho. ,,Oh, it's you. For a minute, I taught. . ." Rokusho nods, and he says: ,,I know that you have a Ape Medal, Crusherdog." ,,Yeah, that's right." Says Spike. Rokusho nods, and he gives Spyke a package. Spyke opens it, wondering what it is. It's a old KWG left arm, like Rokusho's. It was old, but seemed to be working. Spyke looks surprised. Rokusho makes an attempt to smile, and he says: ,,It took some time to find it. It's a present of me for you. Spyke, in order to win, use Churlybear's Antigravity Beam when Samurai is close. Lift him up in the air, and then hit him with the Hammer Fist." ,,Thanks, Rokusho." Says Spyke, smiling. Rokusho smiles ( well, as far it's possible for Medabots ), and he says: ,,Don't mention it. Anyway, I've been out of this fic for to long." ,,What?" ,,Nothing." Says Rokusho, and he uses his transportation trick. Spyke smiled, and he removed the arms on Crusherdog, and exchanged them for Churlybear's right arm and the KWG left arm. ,,Uh, boss, the KWG arm fits me, but that teddybear arm. . ." Says Crusherdog, looking at the stupid beam cannon on his right arm. ,,No time to complain, Crusherdog! We have a robattle coming up!!!" Says Spyke, and they run towards the stadium.  
  
Spyke and the Principal stand before each other. ,,Good luck, kid!" Says the Principal smiling. Spyke nods, and he says: ,,T-t-thanks, s-sir!" Then, Mr. Referee popped up, in his peejays. ,,Man, let's get this robattle over with. Then I can finally go to bed. ALRIGHT, THIS IS AN OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN CRUSHERDOG AND SAMURAI!!! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE!!! THE FIRST MEDABOT WHO'S FUNCTION CEASES IS THE LOSER, AND THE WINNER GOES TO THE NEXT ROUND!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?! ROBAAAAAAAAAATTLEEEEEEEE!!!!" ,,Attack, Crusherdog!!!" ,,Attack, Samurai!!!"  
  
Crusherdog tried to fire his machineguns, but then, he looked to his boss. ,,Oops. I forgot I now have other medaparts." ,,CRUSHERDOG, LOOK OUT!!!" Crusherdog looks back to Samurai, who slashed right trough his body.  
  
CRUSHERDOG:WARNING: 87% DAMAGE TO HEAD AND ARMS  
  
Crusherdog falls back, and he stands up. Immediately, Samurai slashes his legs.  
  
CRUSERDOG: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEGS, LEGS FUNCTION CEASED  
  
,,O, no!!! CRUSHERDOG!!!" Yells Spyke scared. Samurai jumped up, and prepared an airkick. Crusherdog yelled in fear. Spyke was scared, and Crusherdog just yelled: ,,BOSS!!! BOSS!!! HELP ME!!!" Then, Spyke saw Rokusho, standing on the top of the tribune. ,,Yes. Rokusho is right." Says Spyke, and he looks back. Samurai is about to shut down Crusherdog. ,,CRUSHERDOG!!!! ANTI GRAVITY BEAM!!!" Yells Spyke. Crusherdog activates the beam, and Samurai is stopped. Then, Samurai is thrown up in the air, and then is rammed back to the ground, bursting a hole in the ground.  
  
SAMURAI: WARNING: 35% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Crusherdog lifts him up again, and rammed him back to the ground.  
  
SAMURAI: WARNING: 70% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Crusherdogs throws him up in the air again, and jumps up in the air. Then, he punches Samurai right into the face, cracking it open.  
  
SAMURAI: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO HEAD, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
Samurai falls back to the ground, and his medal ejects. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS CRUSHERDOG!!!" ,,Yes!!! I've won!!! I finally won a robattle!!!" Yells Spyke, cheering his victory. The Principal walks towards him, and he says: ,,Congratulations, sonny. You've earn your first robattle victory. Good luck in the next rounds against Belzelga." Then, he walks away, together with the Medamedics. Spyke looks shocked, and then, he yells: ,,NOOO!!! NOT BELZELGAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Well, well. Looks like Spyke has finally won. With help of Rokusho, though. Anyway, this was the last chapter of Round 1. However, Sunglasses and Robo- Emperor are still on the loose. . . TO BE CONTINEUD 


	9. Round 1, Boss Fight 2! Starkiller vs MEm...

DISLAIMER: Yawn. . .I don't own Medabots. I do own Sunglasses.  
  
CHAPTER 9: ROUND 1, BOSS FIGHT 2  
  
Flute walks across the streets. It's night. Tomorrow will start the next round. Starkiller admires her new arm. It looks like her old parts, but beneath it lies the most complicated and efficient circuits you can imagine. ,,Tomorrow, we will teach Victina who's better." Says Flute smiling. Starkiller nods, but then, police cars rush towards the riverside. ,,Wow!!! Looks like there is happening something!!!" Says Flute shocked. Then, there is a huge explosion, sending policecars everywhere. Then, he hears something coming. There is another explosion nearby, and smoke fills the streets. After the smoke cleared up, he sees the shape of a 3 meters high medabot with on it's back, someone who looks awfully familiar.  
  
Then, a Mega Emperor comes rolling towards him, with on his back, Sunglasses. ,,Ah, Flute. Long time no seen. What do you think about my new toy?" Says Sunglasses. He is dressed in a red suit, with black, long gloves and black boots. He has a black bandana wrapped around his head. Then, he looks to the Mega Emperor. It looks like the original, but in the same time, totally different. He has the R-Emperor AX body, the machine gun hands on his legs are replaced with Robo-Emperors arms. However, he has the same weapons: 2 machineguns and no rocket launcher. His legs now have caterpillars with iron plates over it. And, he has a black disrupter on his head. ,,I will stop you again, Sunglasses! You really think that that piece of junk is better then your last Robo Emperor!?!" Says Flute, and Starkiller prepares to fight. Sunglasses laughs again, and he says: ,,I will let you show that. M-Emperor!!!" M-Emperor AX reacts, and fires his lasercannon at a nearby building. 7 houses in a row were destroyed, and set on fire. ,,O. My. God." Says Flute, scared by its firepower. M-E AX laughs, and Sunglasses jump of its back, and on a street lantern. ,,Now, it is time for revenge. M-Emperor, destroy them both, starting with Starkiller!!!" M-E AX yells, and rolls towards him with double speed then a normal Mega Emperor.  
  
Starkiller jumps out of its way, and activates her Nova Cannons. Then, she starts blasting away. However, all attacks bounce off. ,,WHAT THE!?!" Yells Flute. Sunglasses laughs, and he says: ,,Oh, come on!!! You really taught I wouldn't keep R-Emperor 20000 AX's forcefield?" ,,SHIT!!!" Yells Starkiller, as M-E AX uses his machineguns to scare her. She is distracted, and M-E AX uses this to hit her with his rocketlauncher. Starkiller receives all blasts, and she is send flying.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 20% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,STARKILLER, USE YOUR NOVA STORM TO DESTROY HIS SHIELD!!!" Yells Flute. ,,Right!!!" Says Starkiller, and she starts collecting energy. Sunglasses just laughs, and he says: ,,Seeya, don't wanna be ya'!" ,,Hey, that's mine line!!!" Says Flute, but then, he sees why Sunglasses said that. M-E AX was surrounded by a light, and then, his red visor glowed. ,,IMPERIAL STORM!!!!" Yells M-E AX, and he starts firing his machine guns with 2,5 times more ammo. Starkiller is knocked back to the ground, and the charging failed. Then, the antenna's on M-E AX's head glowed, and he fired lightning from them. She was surrounded, and after that, the lightning storm struck her, toasting her. She was exhausted, but it wasn't over yet. M-E AX threw his arm backwards, and rocks came flying upwards. Then, he released a triple big assed laser, and after that, 4 more. Starkiller yelled, and she was engulfed in the energy waves. ,,T-t-that's impossible. . ." Says Flute shocked. He couldn't believe it. M-Emperor had a stronger version of the Nova Storm!!!!  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 35% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, 70% DAMAGE TO ARMOUR MODE  
  
Starkiller sat there, ducked away in armour mode. ,,Phew. For a minute, I taught it was over." Says Flute relieved. Then, he saw that M-E AX wasn't surrounded by the glow anymore, and that it did nothing. ,,STARKILLER, NOW!!! USE YOUR NOVA CANNONS!!!" Yells Flute trough his medawatch. Starkiller retracted the armour, and she fired a storm of lasers. M-E AX took all the blasts, and he was knocked back.  
  
M-EMPEROR AX: WARNING: 15% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
,,It's not enough. Remember last time, with the second body? Well, M- Emperor AX has 4 layers of body. In other words, it's useless." Says Sunglasses, and he laughs. ,,Damn it. Maybe. . ." Whispers Flute, and he runs towards Mega Emperor, who is busy fighting with Starkiller. Flute jumps on its back, and opens the medal hatch. He tries to remove the medal, but it is set with magnets. Then, electricity rushes trough Flute's body. Flute yells in pain, and is sent flying back. Starkiller activates her Speed Mode, and she skates towards Flute, catching him. ,,Thanks, Starkiller. WATCH OUT!!!!" Yells Flute, and they jump out of the way to dodge one of M-E AX's Triple Annihilators ( the 5 times stronger laserbeams which are fired of his left arm ). ,,Starkiller, I've got it. When he fires another Imperial Storm, dodge all attacks and when the forcefield is down, hit his legs with your own Nova Cannon." Says Flute, hoping that this strategy will work. M-E AX rolls towards Starkiller, and Starkiller jumps away to avoid being run over. M-E AX turns his head, and his visor lits up. Then, a ray is fired, and it hits the ground before Starkiller, letting it to burst open. ,,Wow. Every part on his body has 2 attacks or more. Accept his body." Says Starkiller, and she looks to Flute, who quickly nods. Then, she observes the monster medabot closely. It fired again, and she dodged it. But then, she discovered something. -That forcefield is briefly down when it fires. That's a opening!- Starkiller jumps up, and does a quick double jump towards M-Emperor AX. The thing fires, and Starkiller dodges the attacks by spinning, and then, she kicks him on the chest. But the only thing she got, was a small burst in her foot.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,That chest is as hard as diamond!!!" Says Starkiller, as she ignores the pain of her broken foot. M-Emperor laughs, and he says with a surprising low, friendly voice: ,,I am indeed improved, Starkiller. No one can defeat me. And that's something you will notice. This time, I won't be defeated, Starkiller." ,,What do you mean with "this time"?" Asks Starkiller surprised. M-Emperor smiles, and he says: ,,I am the same soul that housed in R-Emperor AX, Starkiller." ,,What? But that medal was destroyed, shattered!" Says Starkiller surprised, as her eyes widened. Sunglasses was getting annoyed now, and he yelled: ,,SUNSHINE, DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND ATTACK!!!" M-E AX's visor glowed again, and he was back to the monster. He rolled towards her, and tried to crush her under his body. She ducked out of the way, and dodged again to dodge a rocket. Flute looks surprised to M-E AX and Sunglasses. ,,Weird. M-Emperor is actually friendly, but when Sunglasses gives the order, he is wild again. And he said 'soul' instead of 'medal'. That means that he has a Rare Medal, and a pretty old one too. Those can only be controlled by manipulating devices, which are linked to medawatches. That's it. I need to get that Medawatch away from Sunglasses." Says Flute, and he run towards Flute. He kicked the lantern, and Sunglasses fell down, landing right on his face. ,,Mommy, is that you? I will take a nap now. Night-Night." Says Sunglasses, and he faints. Flute takes away the medawatch, and throws it on the ground. M-Emperor AX prepares has knocked Starkiller to the ground with a punch, and prepares to fire his lasercannons right into her face. Then, Flute crushed it beneath his boot. Then, M-Emperor snapped out of a trance, and throw his arm away so the blast missed her. ,,What happened? I don't have the urge to destroy anymore." Says M-Emperor, confused. Starkiller stands up, and she says: ,,Yeah. And it's just on time." ,,NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!" Yells Sunglasses, as he stands up, holding a Deadmans' Remote in his hands. ,,You will NEVER be free, Sunshine. Not if I can help it. You will be a slave of the Skulls, FOR EVER!!!" ,,NOOO!!!" Yells Flute, as he tries to stop Sunglasses. But it is too late. Sunglasses pressed the button, and M- Emperor AX yelled in pain. Starkiller looks worried, and she asks: ,,Sunshine, is everything alright?" ,,Alright? I will show that I'm alright! IMPERIAL STORM!!!" Yells M-Emperor with a monotone voice, and he collected energy again. ,,Please, don't do it." Says Starkiller, as she collected energy too. M-Emperor yelled, and he released the blasts. Starkiller dodged everything with minimum energy, and then, the attack stopped after the 5 Shot Annihilator Beams. M-Emperor AX was paralysed as normally. ,,See ya', don't wanna' be ya'." She fired, aiming her attacks on the legs. The beams hit his legs with full force, sending him rolling backwards.  
  
M-E AX: WARNING: 30 % DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
She then yelled, and released her Lightning attack, but this time, sending it trough the ground. He was hit from the ground, and yelled.  
  
M-E AX: WARNING: 65% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
She yelled again, and fired her double Mega Nova Cannon, sending every ounce of energy in her weapons towards M-Emperor AX. The beam flied across the street, ripping the ground open, and letting the fires of the burned houses to rise, and then fall, being extinguished. The only thing M-Emperor AX could do, was just watching, as the 2 beams hit him in the legs, blowing the armour of, and sending him backwards. The massive Medabot crashed onto the ground, and his visor was shutdown.  
  
M-E AX: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEGS, LEG FUNCTION CEASED, FORCEFIELD FUNCTION CEASED  
  
,,WHAAAAAT!?!" Yells Sunglasses, and he is stunned and shocked. Flute notices this, and he runs towards Sunglasses, kicking him right in the face. Sunglasses' sunglasses ( huh? ) flew away, and landed on the ground. Starkiller steps on it, crashing it like his medawatch. ,,It's over, Glassy. Just face it." Says Starkiller, as she walks in close, raising her laser swords. Sunglasses looked shocked, but then, smiled. The smiled became wicked, and he laughed, like a maniac. ,,You really think so!?! Well, it isn't over till the shades has won!!! SECOND MODE!!!" Yells Sunglasses. They turn around, and see M-Emperor standing up, shaking. Then, bolts flew away, pressure was released, and he did the same thing as Giganko. He removed his caterpillar legs for normal legs. Flute looks annoyed to Sunglasses, and he says: ,,Oh, come on Glassy! Don't you know something better then that? Two words: rip-off!" Sunglasses smiles, and he says: ,,The transformation isn't over yet!!!" They look back, and see that the machineguns fell of. 2 bleu containers came in place, and they opened. Out of them shot green Gokudo arms. The hands twisted a bit, and then they shot out, destroying a nearby car with one simple hit. ,,You were saying?" Says Sunglasses, and he laughs again. M-Emperor AX roared, and runs towards Starkiller. Before she could do anything, he kicked her up in the air, and then jumped after her, punching her down.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 75% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,This time, it's over. And there is nothing you can do about it." Says Sunglasses, and he laughs again. ,,Oh, SHUT UP!!!" Says Flute, and he kicked Sunglasses again, sending him unconscious. Again. Starkiller jumped back to avoid rockets, but then, she was hit by the laser eyes.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 89% DAMAGE TO PARTS, ENERGY CELLS 1/10, NO LONGER ABLE TO MOVE  
  
Starkiller lie there, scared to death, as M-Emperor walked in close. But then, she was saved by a heatbeam that struck M-Emperor, knocking him to the ground.  
  
M-EMPEROR: WARNING: 76% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Flute looked surprised, and turned his head to see who fired the beam. It was Arcbeetle, together with Space Medafighter X, Ikki and Metabee and the other challengers. Van Tamiko yawned, and he says: ,,Why did you need to destroy the lower half of my hotel? The least you COULD have done, was waiting to when I was awake!" ,,Yeah, he fell right out of bed, landing on his face!!!" Says Wartiger, and he starts to laugh. ,,WATCH OUT!!!" Yells Victina, and she and Vipra pushes them away, so a Horn Laser misses them. Sunglasses is getting up, and Flute says annoyed: ,,Why can't you STAY unconscious? I'm getting tired of kicking you!!!" ,,I will show you what the power of the Sunshine Medal!!!" Yells Sunglasses, and then, M-E AX starts glowing. Electricity surges around his body, and a green energy ball starts surfacing upwards his body. ,,MEDAFORCE!!!!!!!!!" Yells M-Emperor AX, and he yells, sending his arms backwards, and then strike forwards, firing a 4 times bigger then usual Medaforce Blast towards Starkiller. Starkiller and Arcbeetle don't hesitate, and start charging their attacks. ,,THE PILLAR OF FIRE, THE PROMINENCE!!!" ,,SEE YA', DON'T WANNA BE YA'!!! NOVA STORM!!!" They both yell, and they fire. The Fire beam hits the Medaforce blast, and the Lightning starts hitting the beam, and is then joined by the 2 Mega Nova Cannon Lasers. The blast is send backwards, but then regains the lead in the power struggle. ,,Metabee!!!" Yells Ikki to Metabee. ,,Alright, Ikki. I only hope I can do it." Says Metabee, and he concentrates. He almost got it, but it failed, and he tried it again, forcing every ounce of strength into his medal. Then, he did it. ,,Man, I'm good." Says Metabee, and he fires the blast. It's still not enough. ,,Damn it!!! We need just one more blast!!!" Says Flute, after kicking Sunglasses again. ,,Let me help!!!" Says Saber, and he blasts his own Medaforce. Just one more. . .Then, Rokusho appeared. ,,Rokusho! You always manage to appear on time!!!" Says Metabee glad, and Rokusho nods. Then he yells, and the Medaforce starts surrounding him. Then, he fires.  
  
M-EMPEROR AX: FORCEFIELD ENERGY RESTORED  
  
This was too much. The beam immediately was send flying backwards, right into M-Emperor AX. Then, a huge pillar of energy shot up into the air, lightning the city. Then, the medabots all fell, exhausted. Starkiller looked up, and she screamed. ,,What? What is it?" Asks Van, but then, he sees what's the matter. M-Emperor AX' s forcefield has stopped the attack. Sunglasses got up again, and Flute says angry: ,,You stubborn bastard!" M- Emperor AX laughed, and he fired 5 times his Triple Annihilator Beams, knocking them all down.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
ROKUSHO: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 99% DAMAGE TO ALL PART, ENERGYCELLS RECHARGED TO 3/10, OTHER MODES RESTORED  
  
M-Emperor AX laughed again, and then, he moves to the others. ,,Uh, guys. . .RUN!!!" Says Space Medafigther X, and they start running. However, M- Emperor AX fires his missiles, detonating right before them. ,,SHIT!!! We can't escape!!!" Says Ikki, and he turns around to say the monster walking towards them. But then, Starkiller stopped before him, exhausted, in her Speed Mode. After that, she quickly converted into Armour Mode. ,,Sunshine, listen. I know you're not a bad soul. You have a Ancient Medal, and you can't be controlled by some madman." Says Starkiller worried. Then, M- Emperor AX was hit by a few blasts, stopping him for a moment. Then, a cut was mode in his back, destroying the Force Field Generator from the inside.  
  
WARNING: 85% DAMAGE TO BODY, FORCE FIELD GENERATOR DESTROYED  
  
Vipra jumped over the monster, and then, Wartiger runs towards them, holding up his Quintuple Shooter. Starkiller looks annoyed, and she says: ,,Back, guys. This is MY fight." ,,You're insane. You need help. You saw that he is almost invincible. And he has 4 layers of armour!!!" Says Wartiger. Vipra looked at her, and she says angry: ,,Come on, bitch! I won't go!!! You need help to defeat this son of a bitch!!!" ,,I said: BACK DOWN!!!" Yells Starkiller, and she punches them away with her shields.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 30% DAMAGE TO BODY, LEFT ARM AND LEGS  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 30% DAMAGE TO BODY, RIGHT ARM AND LEGS  
  
M-Emperor AX came closer, and she said: ,,I know you're not evil. It depends on the Medafighter how the Medabot will be. But you're different. You're special. Untamed. You can't be forced to do what you don't want, Sunshine. Please, choose the good thing. Listen to your mind. Your hart. Your soul." ,,My. . .my mind. . ." Says M-Emperor, and electricity surrounds him. ,,MY. . .MY HEART!!!" Yells M-Emperor, and Sunglasses wakes up. ,,Man, if this is going to keep up, it'll be the death of me." Says Sunglasses, but then, he looks up, and sees the flipping Sunshine. ,,O, o." Says Sunglasses, and he tries to sneak of. But then, M-Emperor aimed his rocketlauncher at Sunglasses, and he says: ,,My. . .my. . .my SOUL!!!" Then, he fired a rocket, and it exploded right in front of Sunglasses. Sunglasses flew back, and crashed on the ground before them. Then, the massive Medabot collapses. Starkiller retracts her armour and rushes towards him, trying to support him. ,,Thanks, Starkiller. You're right. No- one can control me." Says M-Emperor, and he faints, releasing his medal. She picked it up, and then, Mr. Referee popped up. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS STARKILLER!!!" Flute looks surprised, and he says: ,,Why weren't you here before?" ,,Are you crazy? I've already been shot once by Robo- Emperor!" Says Mr. Referee, and then, they hear a beeping from the M- Emperor AX body. WARNING, WARNING. SELFDESTRUCT OF MEDABOT IN 5 SECONDS Says a computer voice, and they duck for cover. ,,O, NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Says Mr. Referee, as he ducks into a trashcan. Then, the Medabot explodes, sending Medaparts everywhere. Sunglasses looks surprised, and he says: ,,Hey, I never built a Self Destruct Mechanism!!!" ,,No, but I did." They look up, and see Sonic Stag, still holding the remote. ,,Who the hell is he?" Asks Van Tamiko surprised. Sonic Stags laughs, and he says: ,,Oh, just the last thing you will ever see. Oh, and Glassy, you're out of the Skull Gang. Enjoy yourself in jail." Then, he disappears.  
  
Starkiller picks up the medal, who is surprisingly not damaged. Dr. Aki walks towards her and Flute, and he says: ,,Interesting. An Ancient Medal. We had hundreds of these, but they were reduced to dust." ,,Dr. Aki, could you please give him a new body?" Asks Starkiller, and she hands the medal. ,,Yes, of course." Then, the cops appeared. ,,Well, the cops are always on time when you need them!!!" Says Victina irritated. ,,Dr. Aki, get the Medamedics." Says Space Medafighter X. Dr. Aki looks surprised, and he asks: ,,Why?" ,,You really need to ask?" Says the Nr. 1 medafighter, and he points to the hill of broken Medabots. ,,O, yeah." Says Dr. Aki. ,,Hey, where's Flute and Starkiller?" Asks Ikki, and he looks around.  
  
Flute and Starkiller walked down the streets. ,,Thank god that Sunshine is saved." Says Starkiller. Flute nods, and he says: ,,Yes, but you've won, fair and square." ,,Yes. That what I was made for, right?" Says Starkiller, and she giggles. Flute nods. ,,Yes. That what's your made fore." They walk down the street, towards their hotel. Then, he grabs his flute, and starts playing.  
  
-You're the best.- Merer 'Flute' Pimon, Legend Maker's War's Song  
  
Well, that was the 10 pages long Grand Finale of the First Round. But what are the plans of the Skull Gang? And who will win the Ultimate Robattle? All of this will be answered, in Round 2!!!  
  
WINNERS OF ROUND 1: Victina/Vipra - Round 2 Flute/Starkiller- Round 2 Steven/Saver- Round 2 Van Tamiko/Wartiger- Round 2 Ikki/Metabee- Round 2 Mr. T-Wrex/Tyrano- Round 2 Mrs. Caviar/Belzelga- Round 2 Spyke/Crusherdog- Round 2  
  
MORE MEDABOTS, MORE POWER!!! 


	10. Round 2, Fight 1! Vipra vs Starkiller

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots.  
  
CHAPTER 10: Round 2, Fight 1  
  
Victina was sweating in her bed. ,,No, no. . .please stay away. . ."  
  
~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~ A 13 year old Victina was running away, for a darkened prototype Medabot. ,,VICTINA!!! VICTINA!!!" Yells her father, as he runs trough the flames. The Medabot laughed, and fired a shotgun on his right arm. Victina screamed, and her father pushed her out of the way. But it costs his right arm. Victina yells in fear, as she screams: ,,DAD!!!! DAD!!!!" ,,Victina. . .run. . ." Says her father in pain. She just stood there, but then, Vipra bursts trough the wall, and she starts throwing knifes at the Medabot. The Medabot roars, and grabs a large gun, aiming for her. He fires it, and hits Vipra, destroying her. ,,VIPRAAA!!!" Yells Victina, powerless to do anything. Then, the Medabot looked at her. He laughed, and was coming towards her. Then, a four years older Sunglasses follows it, together with a scientist. ,,Send the KBT's and Nocturebats to the other parts of the building. I will take Adamas Proto with me and destroy the important parts of the building. After stealing the Proto's blueprints, of course." Says Sunglasses, and the Scientist nods and walks away. Then, the Phantom Medafighter appeared, together with a red Metabee. ,,Metabeetle, attack!!!" Says the Phantom Medafighter, and the KBT type engages in a fight. Then, another kid of 13 appeared. He had a red bandana. ,,WARBANDIT, HELP METABEETLE!!!" A Warbandit appeared, and engaged in a fight with the Prototype Medabot.  
  
Vicina wakes up, panting. She looked to her alarm clock, and saw that it was 8 o'clock. ,,Damn. . .the tournament starts within 4 hours. Better get going. Stupid nightmares." Says Victina, and she stands up. Vipra looks worried. ,,If only those nightmare's weren't true. . ."  
  
Van Tamiko was practising with Koji. Their Medabots clashed, and engulfed in a exciting swords fight. And Wartiger wins by shooting his missiles. ,,And another couple of points! If this is going to keep up, I will be in the next tournament before you know it!" Says Van excited. Koji nods, and he says: ,,If that happens, it would be indeed exciting!" Then, Vipra and Victina walks towards them. ,,Oh, man! Can't she just buzz off?" Says Van annoyed. However, Victina just walked past him. ,,Victina who isn't flirting with me? Now, THAT is scary." Says Van surprised. Then, Space Medafighter X walks towards them, together with Arcbeetle. ,,Uhm, Phantom, why do you just walk over street without a big entrance?" Asks Koji, raising an eyebrow. Then, fireworks detonate, surrounding the 2. Then, he jumps up, lands on the ground, and makes his usual stance. ,,BEHOLD, THE SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X HAS ARRIVED FROM THE RAYS OF THE SUN!!! I will give autographs later on." Says SMX, and he looks towards the 2 other medafighters. They just did a anime drop. ,,Yeah, whatever. Why are you here, anyway? And WHY did you stole Wartigers medal?" Asks Van, and he looks angry. ,,Hey, I need to do SOMETHING for a living, right? Hey, how did you find out that I was the Phantom Renegade?" Asks SMX surprised. Van laughs, and then says: ,,Oh, come on. Phantom Medafighter, PHANTOM Renegade, Space MEDAFIGHTER X. And then that mask." ,,Oh, right. Sorry." Says SMX, and he laughs. ,,Well, I need to upgrade Sumilidon. See you later, guys." Says Koji, and he walks away. SMX watch them leave, and then he says: ,,The Skull Gang is more dangerous then ever. This time, we need to do everything we can." ,,Yes. I own that to Victina. If I had stopped Sunglasses before he could steal the Adamas Proto, her mother wouldn't be killed and her father would still have his right-arm." ,,Don't blame yourself. At least we destroyed Adamas Proto." Says SMX, sunken in his own memories about that day.  
  
Victina wandered around, till she came in the arena. It wasn't the same arena as last time, but a indoors, real Robattle stadium, complete with a real ring and a ceiling made out of glass. The reasons for this?  
  
The polices is reinvestigating the scene for clues on the Skulls Gang. There was a big profit from the last fights, so Henries boss could effort it. 3. The weather forecast said that it is going to rain.  
  
It was still early, and the tribunes weren't filled yet. Vipra looks worried, and she asks: ,,Vic, is there something going on?" ,,Huh? No. . .ah, but now I'm lying. I have those nightmares of 4 years ago again. They just keep haunting me." Says Victina. Vipra sighs, and she says: ,,Victina, that was 4 years ago. You can't change the past. And you're farther is doing well with that Medabot arm." ,,Yeah. . .I guess so. But that monster Medabot killed my mother, and that is something I can't forget." Says Victina, and a tear rolls over her face.  
  
Then, someone in fancy clothes and with short, blonde hair walks towards them. ,,Hey, isn't that you're dad?" Asks Vipra surprised. ,,Yeah! But why is he here? He decided to stay in our hometown!!!" Says Victina surprised. ,,Hey, honey! Nice to hear that you've placed yourself!!!" Says her farther happy. ,,Thanks, dad." Says Victina, as she looks to the black, metal arm. ,,I always said that you were the best." Continues her farther, and he starts rambling again. But her eyes went to the scientist behind him, and a old KWG- Type. The scientist looks like Einstein, only with shorter hair, glasses, a smaller mustache and glasses. He has a black medawatch. The KWG type looks like Rokusho, but he is black and has a mask like Sonic Stag instead of the KWG horns. From a distance stands a man in a blue jacket and black jeans. He has crocodile skin boots and gloves, and a black hat with a curved edge. ,,Hey, dad. Who is that guy?" Asks Victina, and she points out. Her father looks at the man, and he says: ,,Oh, him? He's Dyle. He is the new tester of our corporations' Melee medabots, our speciality. Thanks to those Medabots, we have risen to 20% of the world medabots. Remember Sir Gold, Gokudo and Gobanko? Those were ours, and he is making Devil Types. And he is good, really good." Her father laughs proud, and then, the tribunes start flowing with people. ,,Well, I better get going. I'm staying at the Star Hotel. Visit me when you want too." Says her father smiling, and he walks away. ,,Why was that KWG Medabot with them?" Asks Victina surprised.  
  
Then, Flute walks into the arena, accompanied by a shining Starkiller. ,,Well, if it isn't the Great Mystery Flute Player." Taunts Victina, and she smiles. ,,Yeah, whatever. Let's get this fight over with. I have more important things to do. Like winning this tournament. You're just another waste of time." Taunts Flute. Victina growls, and she says: ,,Why you little! Well, I hope that you can fight after last night, when you got your butt kicked." ,,At least I stood a chance." Says Starkiller, and she yawns at Vipra's skills. ,,That's it!" Says Vipra, and she jumps towards Starkiller.  
  
However, Wartiger stopped her. ,,Jeez! And I taught you 2 were ladies! You 2 certainly have no manners!" Says Wartiger, and he glares at the 2. Van runs towards him, and he says angry: ,,Wartiger, don't just run of like that!" ,,Sorry, Van. But they were already fighting." Says Wartiger. ,,Starkiller, leave the mocking to me! You need to save your energy!" Says Flute annoyed. Starkiller gulps, and she says: ,,Y-yes, Flute." ,,Good. We need to go to our place." Says Flute, and he walks away. Starkiller glares at Vipra, and then walks to her place. ,,Victina, you really need to control your temper." Says Van worried. Victina sighs, and she says: ,,Yeah, I guess so. But I just can't help it." Van nods, and he looks at Victina's hair.  
  
AUTORS NOTE: Yes, Van T.! Here it comes!  
  
,,Say, Victina? Is that haircolour of you really silver?" Asks Van. He ended up on the ground, with a big, red lump. ,,Of course not, you idiot!" Says Victina angry. ,,Bulma of Dragonball Z has blue hair, and this is a anime story. . ." Says Van Tamiko, as he stands up. ,,O, yeah. Good point. MADE THIS ISN'T MY REAL HAIRCOLOUR!!!" Says Vipra angry. Then, Mr. Referee pops up, putting on a wig. ,,And this isn't my real hair either! ALRIGHT!!! THIS IS A OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN FLUTE'S STARKILLER AND VICTINA'S VIPRA!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY??? ROBAAAATTLEEEEEE!!!!" ,,Attack, Vipra!" ,,Attack, Starkiller!" ,,Run away, Wartiger!!!" Poor Van Tamiko and Wartiger were almost sliced by Vipra and Starkiller. They jumped away in the tribune, and the Robattle engaged.  
  
Vipra and Starkiller run towards each other, with lightning speed and their swords folded towards their sides. They jumped across each other, turned around, and the swords hit each other, sending sparks everywhere. They kept pushing, but when they noticed they couldn't break the swords of their opponent, they jumped back. Vipra run around again, confusing Starkiller with a Confusing Run. However, when she striked, Starkiller jumped out of the way and blasted her in the back with her Nova Cannons.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 20% TO BODY, 15% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
,,Well, you are fast, but not as fast as me. And to bad you don't have any long range weapons." Says Starkiller, and she laughs. Vipra growls, and Starkiller says taunting: ,,Aaw, is the little snake defeated? O, you poor, poor little thing. Weak and defenceless." Vipra growls again, and Flute starts laughing. ,,Way too go, Starkiller! Show her who's best!" ,,Just show them how weak you are, Vipra!!" Says Victina trough her Medawatch. Vipra smiles, and she says: ,,Yeah. I'll show them." The jewel on her head glowed, as well as the snake head on her chest. ,,SILVER BLAST LASER!!!" ,,WHAT THE!?!" Says Starkiller unprepared, and 2 laserblasts shot out of Vipra's chest, circling around each other, and hitting her right in the chest. ,,WHAT THE!?!" Yells Flute surprised, as he watched his stats fall dramatically.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
A small hole was in her chest, and she looked at it. Vipra smiles, and she says: ,,You said something? SILVER SLASH BLADE!!!" She was surrounded by a silver glow, and it then surrounded her swords, changing them in long laserswords. ,,Cool. But not as cool as this. Starkiller, activate Nova Lance!" Says Flute trough his advanced medawatch. Her left lasersword retracted, and the right one became longer, turning into a lance. ,,Now, activate Knight on Horse manoeuvre!!!" Starkiller activates her Speed mode, and rushes towards Vipra, he Lance pointed forward. Vipra stands in a fighting pose, and then, Starkiller strikes. Vipra blocks it, and starts slashing away, yelling battle cries. Starkiller retracted her rocket rollerskates, and starts slashing to. Vipra blocks it, and they engulf in a fight. Left right, up, down, left right up down right down up left right up left down. . .they stay busy, as the audience watch excited. Starkiller growls, and she thinks: -She is too good. I need to come up with a strategy.- Starkiller, rush towards her, kick her up in the air, blast open the ceiling and then take it to the outside. She heard trough the comlink that was connected to Flute's medawatch. ,,Right!!!" Says Starkiller, and she runs towards Vipra, who stands ready. Starkiller prepares to slash, and Vipra is also ready to slash. Just when they both slash down, Starkiller jumps back, then over her, retracts her lance, and kicks her up in the air.Then, she fired with her Nova Cannons, blasting holes in the ceiling. Shattered glass fell down, and Vipra lands on the roof, and Starkiller jumps up to.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 30% DAMAGE TO BODYAND LEGS  
  
,,Hey, where did they go?" Asks Victina surprised. Vic, I could use some help right about now!!! AAAAAAH!!! Says Vipra trough her medawatch, and Victina could see her stats dropping.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 59% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,Starkiller, keep on blasting!!!" Yells Flute trough his Medawatch, as he watches a small screen. He can see everything that Starkiller can see.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
,,FINISH IT OFF!!!!" Yells Flute. Victina could Starkiller say something, it was something with 'don't wanna be ya'. Then, a piece of the ceiling exploded, and Vipra crashed too the ground.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 94% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Vipra stood up, shaking. ,,Vipra. . .you still have one more ace left. Use the power of the Dark Moon medal." Says Victina trough her medawatch. ,,Yeah. Well, Starkiller. I have taken enough insults and punches from you. But now, it's time to say goodbye. POWER OF THE DARK MOON, ECLIPS BLASTER!!!" Yells Vipra, and a dark yellow colour surrounds her. It becames black, and yellow rays shoot out of it. A yellow disk is forming in front of her, and she grabs it. Then, she throws it, and in turns into the shape of a moon symbol, spinning towards Starkiller. ,,It is a moon versus a nova, snake! Nova Cannons!!!" Says Starkiller, and she starts shooting. The Nova Beams hit the Moon Disk, but it doesn't stops it. ,,Damn! Well, then it's time for a little baseball practice!!!" Says Starkiller smiling, and she activates her Lance, and stands ready in a homerun pose, as the disk is closing in.  
  
Well, the first vote of Round 2!!!! Who, who will win? Only you guys can decide it!!! 2 choices!!!  
  
-Let Starkiller win, by batting the disc back to Vipra.  
  
-Let Vipra win, by Starkiller bats the thing towards Vipra, and that she sends it back towards Starkiller ( Link vs Ganondorf style!!! )  
  
I will check the votes on Sunday 22 September!!! Till then! MORE MEDABOTS, MORE POWER!!!! 


	11. Round 2, Fight 2! Wartiger vs Saber

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots. Natsume and Takashura do. I don't own the characters Flute, Van Tamiko, Steven, Vipra and their Medabots. Legend Maker, Van T., Final Sabre and Earth Element do.  
  
AUTORS NOTE: As you already have seen, I've given Vipra a new energy blast that wasn't in the bio. I did this because Saber has the Advanced Medaforce, and Starkiller the Nova attacks.  
  
CHAPTER 11: Round 2, Fight 2!!! Van Tamiko/ Wartiger vs Steven/Sabre!!!  
  
STAND OF VOTES ( Checked one day overdue, thanks to a broken internet browser ): VIPRA: III- 3. STARKILLER: IIII-4 Vipra was SO close . . .  
  
Starkiller waited, and she saw the Dark Moon Disc flying towards herself. She raised her Lance, and waited. Then, when it was close enough, she hits it, sending the disc back. Vipra is surprised, but she bounces it back with her right sword. Starkiller still has her Nova Lance, and she strikes it back, with FULL force. Vipra slashed again, but it missed, and it went straight trough her. She looks to herself, as everyone gasped. Then she smiled. ,,Nice try. But I launched the thing, remember? I'm immune for it." Says Vipra, and she jumped up. She raised her sword, and strikes. But she was realising something missed. Starkiller laughed, and she said: ,,IDIOT!!! Going on the Steven tour, I see?"  
  
,,What does she means with that?" Asks Steven surprised. ,,It happens in Search for Atlantis, you idiot." Says Final Sabre and Ra88 at the same time, Ra88 busy with trying to clean his dark sunglasses. ,,Damn. Still can't see a thing." Says Ra88 angered. ,,O, gimme a break!!!" Says Final Sabre annoyed at my ( !?! ) stupidy. Steven nods, and he looks back to the field. Then he looked back. Nothing there. ,,No way. . ." Says Steven surprised.  
  
Vipra looked back, and saw her legs standing at the point where she jumped.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEGS, LEGS SEPERATED  
  
,,Oh, and now you tell me, peace of junk?" Says Victina angry, waving a silver bang. Then, she looks towards Vipra, Starkiller and Flute. ,,Damn. There goes my big chance. And you already got your own fic." Says Victina to Flute, who just grinned. ,,Can it get any worse?" Ask Vipra annoyed. Then Starkiller started charging her Nova Cannons. ,,Oh, I just had to ask!" Says Vipra annoyed, right before she was blasted into the ground. Her medal ejected.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO BODY, HEAD AND BOTH ARMS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS STARKILLER!!!" Yells Mr. Referee, and the audience boo's.  
  
,,Oh, come on!!!" ,,I wanted a spectacular comeback of Vipra!" ,,Starkiller has won enough robattles for the last 4 years!" ,,Flute is bad, Flute is bad!!!"  
  
The audience walk away, glaring at Flute. Flute is annoyed, and he yells: ,,HEY!!! IT WAS HARD!!!" ,,Uhm, Flute, I've won this with a snap. It wasn't that hard." Says Starkiller. Flute glares at her, and he says: ,,Don't interfere when I'm scolding the audience!" ,,You think that was easy!?!" Yells Victina, as she walks towards them. ,,Just wait, Blockflute! One day, you'll beg for my help!" Says Victina angry, and she walks away, enraged by the arrogant Flute. ,,Yo, Victina! Hold up! Says Van, and he runs towards her.  
  
,,You know that she didn't stand a chance, right?" Asks Space Medafighter X, as he sneaks up on them. Flute looks to the Nr. 1 Medafighter, and he says: ,,She should have made her medabot better." ,,Maybe. But you just care about 'honest' winning. But what honour can be win, of you have a advanced Medabot?" ,,Easy for you to say." Says Flute annoyed, and he walks away. ,,If you will make it to the Finals, Flute, I will show you what a REAL fight is. That's a promice." Says Arcbeetle, raising a Triple Cannon. Then, they both jump up in the air, disappearing. ,,OH, MY POOR PAYCHECK!!! FIRST THAT WALL AND THAT ARENA AND THE TRIBUNE, AND NOW THIS!!! AAAAARGH!!!" Says Mr. Referee crying in the back ground.  
  
Van looks surprised. He lost her. ,,Where did she go?" Asks Van surprised. He already checked the clinic, but only Vipra was there, still recovering. Wartiger looks surprised, and he asks: ,,Why do you want too search for her? I taught you hated her." ,,I don't hate her. She is just to bossy, but friendly." ,,Van and Victina, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Sings Wartiger, and he smiles as Van tries to hit him. Then, they hear a scream. ,,WHO!!!! That was Victina!!!" Says Van worried, and they run to the spot.  
  
There, they see a girl with blond hair, a yellow T-Shirt and black jeans lying on the ground, with on top of her, some kind of Peppercat with Crusherdog arms. When he looked closer, he noticed that they were both K.O. A boy in a red vest, long blond hair and sunglasses raises his fist, and he says: ,,YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!" ,,Try me, Ricado!" ,,THE NAME IS RIPPER!!!" Says Ricado angry. A kid in a jeans jacket and round glasses looks to the girl, and he says: ,,Yo, Ripper! That bitch knocked down Eel and Heavy Cat!!!" ,,I KNOW, Hi-Wire! You don't need to tell me that!!!" Says Ricado angered, and he looks to Victina. ,,I swear, you WILL pay for this! Hi-Wire, help me getting Eel and Heavy Cat up!" Commands Ricado, and they both run to Eel and Heavy Cat. Then, they both run away, carrying the girl and the medabot.  
  
,,Who were they?" Asks Van surprised. Victina smiled, and she says: ,,Just some punks of 13 who taught they could handle me. They call them self the Thunderbolt Gang, and are in a GANG WAR ( hint, hint, review, review ) with the Screws and the Rubberobo's." ,,Oh. Anyway, do you want to get a shake?" Asks Van. Victina smiles, and she says: ,,Nah. I think you could better prepare yourself for the match against Steven and Saber." Then, she walks away. Van looks surprised, and he says: ,,Damn it!" He throws his red bandana on the ground, and Victina notices this. ,,No way. . ."  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
Phantom Medafighter picked up Victina and her dad, and run away. PM ripped a part of his cape off, and puts it on the place where Victina's dads right arm was. ,,This will stop the bleeding. We will take care of Sunglasses and Proto." Says PM, and he runs back to the fight. Warbandit jumped up on the monster Medabot, but it blasted him off with just one blast. ,,Phantom, I could use some help right about now!!" ,,I'm coming, T.!!!" Says PM, and he sends Metabeetle off to fight the thing. He dodged the blasts, and fired his Seeker Missiles. Adamas Proto just laughed, and blasted them away again. ,,Phantom, we only have one chance!!! Use the Prototype!!!" Says T., as he points to PM's medawatch. ,,I don't know. . ." ,,COME ON!!!" ,,Alright. Transport ARC-Proto." Says PM, and Arcbeetle's body appeared. ,,WHAT!?! That is MY design!!!" Yells Sunglasses angered. ,,Not anymore. TRANSPORT MEDAL!!!" Yells PM, and the Medal of Metabeetle was transported towards Arcbeetle. Arcbeelte's visor glowed, and he laughed. He rushed towards Adamas Proto, and engaged in a fight. Adamas tooks a Prominence, but it was still standing. ,,How can we stop this thing?" Asks PM scared. Warbandit gets up, and he says: ,,I know how." ,,No. . .Come on, Tiger." ,,I'm sorry, Van." Says Warbandit, and he jumped on Adamas Proto's back. The Monster Medabot growls, but he couldn't stop Warbandit. ,,SELF DESTRUCT!!!" ,,NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yells Van, as tears run down his face. Warbandit exploded, together with Proto. Destroyed pieces of medals fell on the ground. PM looks stunned. But Van was totally shocked. ,,Uhm. . .I think this is my cue." Says Sunglasses, and he grabs a cell phone. ,,EVERYONE, PULL OUT!!! OPERATION FAILED!!!" Then, Arcbeetle comes towards the killer. He gulps, but then, he sees something in the corner of his eye. He dodges a pipe, and grabs a gun. A woman, with the same face and silver hair as Victina, fell down, and he shot her 5 times in the back and the head. ,,MOM!!!" Yells Victina, tears flying around. ,,CLARA!!!" Yells her father, and he watches, as Sunglasses escapes. ,,I will catch him! He won't get away with this!!!" Says PM, and he wants to run after him, but he sees that Van is just sitting there. ,,Come on, T.!" Van looks up, tears rolling down his face. ,,You go on, Phantom. I will stay here." ,,But you. . ." ,,Warbandit was my friend, and Sunglasses made him kill himself. What am I going to do without my best friend?" ,,We don't have time to wine!!" ,,Go on, PM. You have a full life in front of yourself. Your a robattle champion. I will take care of Victina and her dad. But I won't robattle ever again. It wouldn't be the same." Phantom looks worried. Van looks up, crying. ,,Never again. Now go!!!" Phantom stared at him, but then, he ran away, together with Arcbeetle. Van throws his bandana on the ground, as Phantom Medafighter leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victina keeps looking, but shakes it off. ,,Nah. It was just a kid that helped that Phantom guy." Says Victina, and they walked away.  
  
However, she didn't noticed that on the top of a tall building nearby the place they talked, Sonic Stag, a Dinosaur type medabot and. . .DYLE, THE MELEE TESTER OF HER FATHERS COMPANY!!! ,,You can have your fun, SS, but after your done, it is my turn. Right, Giganoto?" Says Dyle, and he looks to the Dinosaur type. ,,Yes. Sonic Stag, does the police suspects anything?" Ask Giganoto, and he looks to Sonic Stag. Sonic Stag laughs, and he says: ,,No. They don't suspect a thing. They have closed the first stadium for research, but they won't get anything out of M-E AX's remains. That thing is wrecked, and the pieces are melted. And Sunglasses won't talk. He would rather die then helping his nemesis, Flute. And the Sunshine Medal is also useless. That medal can only be put in a specific kind of Medal Drive, and they don't have it. Only the Skulls do." ,,Good. Dyle, how's it going with Adamas Omnipotent?" Asks Giganoto, and he looks to his Medafighter. ( Dyle was only his Medafighter when Giganoto needed to robattle. For the rest of their time, they worked independent. ) Dyle showed them a Rare Medal, and he twitches it in his fingers. ,,We just need to put this baby in the Medal Drive Hatch." ,,Idiot. Adamas is already dangerous enough without a Rare Medal. But if he starts to think on his own, we will be in BIG trouble." Says Sonic Stag, and he growls. Dyle grinned, and he said: ,,I know."  
  
Van Tamiko sat in the 24 Hop Mart, drinking a shake. Then, Henry enters the shop, heavily sweat dropping, together with a suspicious Steven. ,,He he. Of course I don't know anything of stolen medals! I mean, I'm just a clerk with a well paid job! Why would I put up a stupid carnaval mask, and put on a tuxedo, a high hat and a cape that can change in a glider? That just doesn't makes any sense!" Says Henry nervous, and Steven glares at him. He sighs, and walks to Van. Henry is relieved, and he says: ,,But the Renegade IS cool." ,,No, he isn't. He's a costumed clown." Says Saber. Henry is mad, and he yells: ,,NO, HE ISN'T!!! HE'S THE COOLEST!!! UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!?!" Steven and Saber shrink at the big Henry ( like in animes when someone is mad and yells ), and they say: ,,O.K.!!!" Henry laughs, and walks back to the counter.  
  
,,Nervous for our match?" Asks Steven. Wartiger laughs, and he says: ,,I'll turn you into a scrapheap!" ,,Try me, buddy! I have the Medaforce!!!" Says Saber. Wartiger growls, and he says: ,,So? So. . .OUWCH!!!" Van punches Wartiger on the head, and he says: ,,Shut up or I'll eject your medal!" ,,Okay. . ." Says Wartiger, and he shuts up. Steven watches on his watch, and he says: ,,Well, I need to go. Good luck. You're going to need it." Stevend and Saber walk away, and Van growls: ,,We will see who will win, stupid Canadian beaver-hugger." Steven raced back in again, and he yells angry: ,,I heard that, thin-eye!" ,,Thin eye? How can that be, this is an anime, and anime characters always have huge eyes." Says Van, and he looks to Steven. Steven looks back, and then, they start laughing. ,,Well, at least you're a lot nicer then that bastard of a Flute and that bitch Victina. Well, see you in the ring. The loser buys a Mega Shake for the winner." ,,You're on." Says Van, although he knew that those things cost $7,50. Henry smiled. -Yeah, go on guys. The more Mega Shakes I sell, the more profit I'll make.- Thinks Henry, but then, something fell out of his pocket.  
  
,,@#!*%$!!!" Henry curses, and tries to grab the Medal. Van picks it up. Henry falls on the ground, and looks up. ,,Gimme that!!!" ,,Alright, alright." Says Van, and he gives it to Henry. Henry glares at the 2 kids, but smiles when he looks to Van. ,,Thanks, kid." He walks back to the counter, and now, Van noticed that Henry talked like Phantom Medafighter, and that he has the same haircut as Space Medafighter X. ,,Hey, Henry! What is your REAL name?" Asks Van, and he looks to Henry. Henry looks at the kid, and he says: ,,Hikaru. Why?" ,,Just wondering." Says Van, and he smiles. -Van is smart. I need to be more careful.- Thinks Henry, and he walks into the backroom of the store. ,,Hey, Van. The match is going to start soon. Want to walk with me to the ring?" Asks Steven. ,,Sure. Why not?" Says Van, and they walk to the ring. Henry watched them, accompanied by Metabeetle. Metabeetle sighs, and he says: ,,Here comes the talking in himself part." ,,They are truly special. They both defeated a group of the Skull Gang. Steven with Flute, and Van with. . . Phantom Medafighter. But I know who's going to win." Says Henry, and he looks to them.  
  
Steven walks to his place, and Van walks to the opposite side. ,,Let's do this." Says Wartiger, and he raises his Flexor Sword. ,,Come on, rookie. I'll show you a REAL KBT type, unlike that Kantaroth." Says Saber, and he looks to the audience. ,,HEY, DUDE!!!" Yells Rintaro and Kantaroth at the same time (Kantaroth still in bandages). ,,THEN IT'S OFFICIAL!!!" They look up, and see Mr. Referee, jumping down from the roof in handyman clothing. ,,Official Handymans cost to much!!! I prefer it to do it myself! ALRIGHT!!! THIS IS AN OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN VAN TAMIKO'S WARTIGER AND STEVEN'S SABER!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY? ROBAAAAAAAAATTLEEEEEEEEE!!!" ,,Dodge his guns, Wartiger!!!" ,,Blast him into scrapmetal, Saber!!!"  
  
Wartiger does a backwards flip, dodging Saber's laserguns. Saber run towards him, and fires again. Wartiger jumps over him, and stabs him in the back.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
,,You're fast." Says Saber, and he looks to Wartiger. ,,Thanks." ,,But not as fast as me." Saber turns around, and punches him in the stomach. Then, he starts firing, blasting holes in Wartiger's stomach.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger jumps back, and fires his Quintuple Laser. Saber jumps back, and starts firing his right laser. Wartiger dodges the lasers, and keeps shooting. They start running in a circle, dodging each other and trying to hit each other. ,,EAT THIS!!! SEEKER MISSILE!!!" Yells Saber, and he launches his rockets. Wartiger blasts his own missiles, and the rockets hit each other, exploding. However, Wartiger fired 4 missiles, and Saber 2. The 2 other missiles hit Saber dead on, surprising him.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 44% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Saber jumps back, dodging Wartiger's missiles again. Steven smiles. -This kid is good. And that Wartiger is pretty fast and agile. But Saber can do something that he can't.- ,,SABER, TAKE IT UP IN THE AIR!!" Yells Steven. Saber smiles, and jumps up. In mid-air, it is almost like he is floating. Then, he starts firing at Wartiger. Wartiger jumps back, and launches his rockets. Saber pushes himself off something with his legs, and fires at the rockets, destroying them. ,,DAMN!!! Wait a second. Yo, Van! Is that girder connected to the mainframe of the building?" Nope! It's all yours!!! ,,Alright! Seeker Missiles!!!" Wartiger fires his missiles, blasting the girder down. Saber looks up, and yells. He crashes too the ground, with the girder on top of him. He lands with a crash on his right arm, destroying it.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM, 75% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, 65% DAMAGE TO BODY, 39% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 67% DAMAGE TO LEGS, RIGHT LASERCANNON NO LONGER USEABLE  
  
Saber stands up, shaking on his legs. Wartiger is right before him, and rams his Flexor Sword right into his left arm, and retracts it. Saber's left arm falls on the ground.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM  
  
Saber smiles, and he says: ,,Say goodbye. See. . ." ,,I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Yells Wartiger, and he rams his sword right trough Saber's rocketlaunchers.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 69% DAMAGE TO HEAD, ROCKETLAUNCHERS DESTROYED  
  
Steven looks shocked. Saber doesn't has any weapons left. And then, Wartiger fires, punches, kicks and slices the legs till they are broken too.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEGS, SITUATION CRITICAL  
  
,,Only one thing left to do. SABER, TRY TO USE THE MEDAFORCE!!" Yells Steven. Saber growls, and he actually does it. ,,It is time to say goodbye, kitty. MEDAFORCE!!!" The energy starts surrounding him, and he fires his laserguns. The deadly lasers fly to Wartiger, and hit him in the right arm, blasting it right off.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM, FLEXOR SWORD NO LONGER USEABLE  
  
Wartiger jumps up, and a another couple of laserblasts miss him. ,,WARTIGER, FINISH IT!!! FIRE TILL YOU DON'T HAVE ANY AMMO LEFT!!!" Yells Van Tamiko, his eyes set on going to the next round. -I won't loose. I can't lose. I own that too Warbandit. I'm entering this tournament in his honour. And I'm not going to loose to someone who is doing this just for fun! I know he's in the Canadian Team, but that doesn't means he can WIN!!!!- Thinks Van enraged, and he yells: ,,POWER OF THE YELLOW TIGER!!!" ,,MEGA TIGER BLAST!!" Yells Wartiger, and he starts loading his laser guns like Samus Aran does with the Charge shot. He yells, and fires a big-assed, yellow laser. Saber yells, and fires a normal Medaforce Blast. The 2 energy beams fly towards each other, and gain into a power struggle. And only one can win.  
  
And YOU can decide who'll win! VOTING TIME!!!  
  
-Let Saber win by pushing his Medaforce blast trough  
  
-Let Wartiger win because of a sneak attack with his seeker missiles.  
  
I will check the reviews on Wednesday 2 October 2002. That way, I have time to work on Gang War. And remember:  
  
MORE MEDABOTS, MORE POWER!!!  
  
2. DON'T MESS WITH A EGYPTIAN GOD, WORDS OF RA88!!! 


	12. Round 2, Boss Fight 1! Wartiger vs Ruenm...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots. The challengers are owned by Van Tamiko, Earth Element, Legend Maker and Final Saber. Phantom Fan owns the Hybrid Medal. I got his permission to use it.  
  
CHAPTER 12: Round 2, Boss fight 1!!! Saber versus Ruenmi Stag!  
  
STAND OF VOTES: Wartiger: 5 Saber: 4 Too bad, Saber. Just 2 more votes. . .  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: POWERCELLS ARE BEING DRANED WITH 5,5% PER SECONDS, 45% LEFT  
  
Wartiger knew he couldn't keep it up. His Tiger Blast was powerful, but not as powerful as Saber's advanced Medaforce. ,,Come on, Van!!! What do I do now!?!" Yells Wartiger scared. Van was sweating HEAVILY. ,,Oh, what am I going to do!?! I only have 1 missile left, but that is all I need. But I've I used that, Wartiger needs to give up the Tiger Blast, and there is a chance of 99% that it will be sent to the heat trace of the Medaforce. ,,VAN, WHAT'S KEEPING YA!?!" ,,WARTIGER, SEEKER MISSILES!!!" Yells Van. Wartiger nods, and he fires them. ,,That missile will never get trough." Says Steven smiling. However, the missile seems to be guided to a small hole in the Medaforce blast. It goes in, and trough the core of the blast. ,,Oh, oh." Says Saber, and the missile detonates in his face.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO HEAD, HEAD IS BLOWN OFF, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
His head was blown right off, and he fell onto the ground.  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS WARTIGER!!!" Yells the Referee, ending the robattle. ,,I. . .I made it. . .I can't believe it!!!" Says Van, and he starts smiling. Then he starts laughing, and he runs to Wartiger. ,,Alright!!!" Says Wartiger, and he high-fives Van. Victina jumps down, and she runs to Van. ,,You made it!!! Your going into the third round!!!" Says Victina happy, and she hugs Van. For once, he didn't tried to knock her off.  
  
Steven watched them smiling, as he transported the Prometheus body and put Saber's medal in it. The eyes of Saber flickered, and he growls. ,,Looks like that new jetpack you attached to my old body didn't worked." Steven smiles, and he looks to Van. ,,He is very good. He deserves it to go into the fight against Flute. Honestly, I think we didn't stand a chance against Starkiller." ,,Yeah. But one day, we will get revenge on him. I'm already looking forward to it."  
  
Van stopped cheering, as he saw Flute and Starkiller walking towards them. ,,Nice job. Our fight will be very interesting." Says Flute smiling, his body covered away in his cape, and his eyes stare at Van. ,,Take a hike, Flute! Can't ya see that he isn't in the mood for assholes like you?" Says Victina growling. Flute just keeps staring at Van, for what seems to last an eternity. After a minute, he turns around and walks away, with Starkiller following him. Starkiller turns her head, and she looks as if she wants to say 'sorry that he's such a jerk'. Steven looks into their direction, and he thinks. -Is it really you, Pimon?-  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~ ,,Hand me that 9 ½." Asks an Irish looking man to a kid of 14 in a red T- Shirt, a pot belly and with round glasses. ,,Coming right up, Merer!" Says Steven, and he grabs a srewdriver. He throws it Merer, who catches it. A yellow female medabot with armor plates sat on a table in the workshop. She looks like Starkiller, but she doesn't have the sunglasses and there are 2 flamethrowers sticking out of her arms. She was watching them. Merer looks annoyed to her, and he says: ,,Come on, Starlight! We COULD use some help!" ,,Jeez, take it easy, Pi! Don't act tough just because you invited an exchange student!" Says Starlight, and she jumps down an and runs to the kitchen. ,,Does anyone wants a sandwich?" Asks Starlight. ,,Me!!!" They both yelled at the same time, and Starlight walks into the kitchen. Then, they hear a scream. They run the kitchen in, and see a couple of black KBT types with some kind of big Saber Gauntlets. There was a tall Granbeetle type, holding Pimon's parents. Then, a younger Sunglasses in a trenchcoat trough a kicked down door. ,,Well, well. Looks like we have unexpected company." ,,Who are you and what do you want with my parents!?!" Yells Merer steaming mad. Sunglasses looks at them like they are some kind of cockroaches. ,,Let me introduce myself. I am John Edward Took IV. But you can call me Sunglasses." Says Sunglasses, and he opens his trenchcoat. ,,Holy shit." Says Steven, and they all jump out of the way. Sunglasses has motion machine guns gasped on his belt. The entire kitchen is destroyed in the bullet fire, and then, he grabs 2 magnums. They keep down. ,,Good. They're not showing up. Let's go, guys! You to, Sunshine!" The Granbeelte nods, and he says with a monotone voice: ,,Yes, Master." They walk away, and after awhile, Merer jumps forwards. ,,HEY, COME BACK!!!" He runs off after them. ,,Hey, Pi, you'll need me!!!" Says Starlight, and she runs after him. Steven looks around, and he says smiling: ,,How many times are you going to see a worldchampion fighting against a vicious gang of Medabots? WAIT FOR ME!!" Yells Steven, and he runs with them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steven sighs. He knew how that day ended. They saved Pimon's parents, but then found out that they were lured into a trap, Starlight has beaten the hell out of the KBT types, although that Granbeetle had a different medal, then they fought against Sunglasses, defeated his Robo-Emperor, and then the police came. But no one has found the medal of the Granbeetle tye, and strangely enough, they also arrested a crazy scientist type. ,,Ah, well. We just need to wait and find out what the Skulls are up too."  
  
Sonic Stag opened a door, and he walked into a room. Some kind of black Metabee (Season 3 version) with small harns, a Shredder like helmet instead of the normal KBT head, and with a metal eyepatch observed him. ,,Professor Lichtenstein is in the laboratory, working on Adamas Omnipotent." Says the Beetle type. ,,Thanks, Dukev." Says Sonic Stag, not meaning it.  
  
NAME: Dukev MEDAFIGHTER: Prof. Lichtenstein TYPE: KBT 7900-20 SPECIALTY: Cloaking Device/ Heavy Lasers/ Seeker Missiles/ Copy Bug  
  
Dukev watched Sonic Stag entering the room. Then, he started cursing at the arrogant Medabot. Sonic Stag entered the room, and saw the same scientist that was with Victina's dad, bending over a console. Sonic Stag looked up, and saw the mass destruction Medabot. It sure was a improvement of Adamas Proto, and not because this is 3 times bigger then Proto. ,,Ah, Stag. Nice to see you again." Says Lichtenstein, and he walks towards Sonic Stag. Lichtensteins voice is friendly, with a German accent, but you can hear a wicked tone in his voice. Sonic Stag growls, and he says: ,,Save me the small talk, idiot. Why did you wanted to see me?" Lichtenstein growled, but he says: ,,Follow me. If you want to destroy Wartiger, you will need. . .how shall I say it. . .help. Yes." Sonic Stag followed the scientist to another room. There, in a tube with a green liquid, was a Prometheus body connected to wires, and another, smaller tube. ,,I don't need your help." Says Sonic Stag, and he walks away. ,,Remember the Hybrid Medal accident?" Asks Lichtenstein. Now, Sonic Stag was interested. He turned around, and looked at Lichtenstein. The professor smiles. ,,I can not only give you a better body, but also, make your medal far more powerful. I have mastered the technique of the Hybrid Medal, Stag. And you can have it. How about it?" Asks Lichtenstein. Stag gulps. He thinks for a while. ,,Alright. But this better be good. Screw this up, and you will have Giganoto all over you. He won't take it lightly if his best friend would die." ,,I know."  
  
Victina laughed, and put her shake down. Steve was sitting in a corner, growling. Van laughs, and he yells: ,,Thanks for the Mega Shake, Steven!" Henry was sitting at the counter, counting money. ,,Yeah, thanks!" Yells Henry, and he starts laughing. Steven glares at them. ,,Not funny." ,,Well, I think different about it!" Says Van, and Victina starts laughing again. Then, someone walks into the store. Henry smiles, and he asks: ,,How can I help you, sir?" The cloaked man looks at him, and Henry sees one bright red eye glowing up. ,,What the. . .?" Asks Henry surprised, but then, the thing throws away his cloak, causing Steven to jump up.  
  
This was a bleu Prometheus, but the additions were all dark blue. He has a big jetpack on his back. His upper legs are covered with a dark blue plate, and his feet were narrow and were covered with a metal plate on top. His chest was pointing forward, and had the shape of the nose of a jet. At the side of it are 2 thick plates, and out of them sticks out long, blue wings, that were pointing forwards. His shoulders were round and big, with small wings on top, and a gold plate at the end. His arms had a backwards pointing thick plate, with on top of it a silver, flat square shaped crystal. From his elbows sticks out blue wings. The right arm had a long, gold broadsword, and the other a golden, pressurized hammer. His head had a silver mouth resembled that of Arcbeetle, but the horn was gone, the pipe was gone, and he has the same mask as Sonic Stag, but only thicker and longer.  
  
,,Nice seeing you all." Says the Medabot smiling, raising his broad sword.  
  
NAME: Ruenmi Stag  
  
TYPE: KWG-200457-9  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: /  
  
MEDAL: Hybrid/ Kuwagata  
  
SPECIALTY: Super sonic speed/ Ultimate Chanbara sword  
  
,,Who are you!?" Demands Van, and he looks at the KWG Prometheus. ,,I'm Ruenmi Stag, formerly known as Sonic Stag. I'm the one you saw last night, after the rampage of M-E AX." Says RS, and he laughs softly. Steven is angry, and he yells: ,,Then you're the one that stole the Sunshine medal back after Sunglasses first tour!" ,,No shit, Sherlock." Says RS, and he crosses his arms, clapping his wings backwards. ,,But enough talk. I've been sent here to teach all of you not to mess with the Skull Gang!!!" Says Ruenmi Stag, and panels on his shoulders opens. Out of them rise plasma cannons, and he charges it. ,,GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!!!" Yells Steven, as he runs for his life. The others aren't fast enough, but another plasma beam stops the attack. RS looks surprised, and he sees Arcbeetle, still smoking from his Prominence Blast.  
  
From the back of a shelf, Henry walks forward, wearing his gold SMX mask, the red scarf, black gloves and a black cape. ,,Who are you?" Asks RS, and he looks suspicious. Henry smiles, and he says: ,,I am Hikaru Agata, also known as the Phantom Medafighter, Space Medafighter X and the Phantom Renegade. ( Of course, no one notices it is Henry. Typical Anime. ) Arcbeetle raises a Triple Cannon, preparing to fire again. RS just smiles, and he disappears. They are all shocked, but can still see the door of the store clapping shut. Wartiger runs after him, with Van close behind. Steven turns around, and he sees the cowardly Henry popping out behind the counter.  
  
,,Hey, Henry! Where is that Agata guy?" Asks Victina. Henry starts laughing, and he says: ,,Hikaru Agata? Don't make me laugh! He died 5 years ago!" ,,Well, he WAS here." Says Saber suspicious. Henry starts laughing again, but is busy pushing Arcbeetle down, because he keeps jumping up because his hideout beneath the counter is to small. ,,The Phantom Medafighter. . .yeah, right!" Says Henry again, now sweat dropping. But the teenagers have already run out of the store. Arcbeetle jumps up, and he yells: ,,Don't you EVER do that AGAIN!!!" ,,RELAX, ARCBEETLE! I NEEDED TO KEEP MY ACT UP! Anyway, let's get the rest of the SMX outfit. These kids need help, and FAST." Says Henry, and he runs into the backroom. Arcbeetle sweat drops, and he says: ,,Uhm. . .it are teenagers."  
  
Wartiger rushes towards RS, who is standing on top of a rushing truck. RS laughs, as he gets away. ,,DAMN IT!!!" Yells Van angry, as he catches up with Wartiger. Then, they hear a motorbike. They turn around, and see SMX stopping in front of them. ,,Van, come on! We don't have much time before he gets away!" Says SMX. Van doesn't hesitates, and they start following Wartiger, who is already running away. Victina watches them, and she yells: ,,BE CAREFUL!!" Steven growls, and he sees his car close by. He runs towards it, and Victina asks: ,,What are you doing?" ,,We're not letting have them all the fun!" Says Saber, and he runs past them. Vipra is also running towards the car, and Victina stops hesitating. ,,Sure, why not?" Then, she jumps into the car, and the car rushes away.  
  
Wartiger has catches up with the truck, and he jumps up. He grabs a lantern, and swing himself around it. He releases it, and lands on the truck. SMX steers the motorcycle on top of a raised road between them, and Van raises his Medawatch. ,,THEN IT'S OFFICIAL!!!" They look up, and see Mr. Referee in a small helicopter, flying above them. ,,I OFFICIALY DECLARE THIS A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE BETWEEN STEVENS SABER. . ." ,,Don't even think about doing that again!!!" Yells Van angry, remembering the Ref's mistake in chapter 4. ,,O, SORRY!!! ANYWAY, BETWEEN VAN'S WARTIGER AND RUENMI STAG!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?! ROBAAAAATTLEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Wartiger jumps out of the way do dodge a couple of Plasma Beams. RS smiles, and he flies up, lands behind Wartiger, and kicks him with full force in the back.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger crash lands on top of the truck cabin, and Ruenmi Stag runs towards him. He starts stabbing with his sword, but Wartiger dodges it by rolling aside. He falls of the truck, but craps a cord hanging loose, and climbs back on top. RS growls, and he runs straight towards Wartiger. Wartiger raises his Quintuple blaster, and starts firing the cannon. Ruenmi Stag tries to stop, but instead of that, he is send flying back with great force.  
  
RUENMISTAG: WARNING: 0,5% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,O, o." Says Wartiger scared, as Ruenmi Stag jumps up like nothing has happened. ,,Oh, is the little cat scared? Well, then it's my job to make it worse. MEGATON STUMP!!!" Yells RS, and he rams his hammer into the truck, surrounded by flames. The entire truck ignites as one huge fireball, and the driver jumps out. Luckily for them, it is a straight road. SMX looks worried and scared. ,,If Ruenmi Stag has such a powerful armor, he must be 10 times stronger then M-E AX!!!" RS looks at them, surrounded by flames. ,,No, that's not true. I am far more weaker then M-E AX. But Starkiller defeated him because she is an ultimate medabot, and she had luck." Yells Ruenmi Stag. Then, he sees that they are rushing towards a small harbor, and that the police is on their trace. ,,Well, it looks like our little adventure is coming to an end, Wartiger. It was a pleasure to beat you. It's just to bad that I can't stick around to rip you into hundreds of pieces." Says RS, and he rushes towards Wartiger, and slashes him in the right leg.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 50% TO LEGS, SPEED AT ¼ .  
  
RS made a long backward flip, and landed on a cop car. There, he started to jump from car to car to a traincross, and jumped on a coming passengers train. Wartiger stands up, and grabs his smashed leg. ,,Oh, now what?" Then, he sees SMX jumping from the bridge over the truck, and landing besides it. Wartiger jumped down, and Van catches him. ,,Man, this leg is smashed. Hold on. Transport Warbandit Legs!" Says Van, and he activates the legs. Wartiger growls. ,,What is it? Those are mighty fast legs." Says SMX surprised. Wartiger looks to the masked Nr.1 Medafighter, and he says: ,,That's easy. I'm a tiger, not some kind of lion! Besides, this brown color doesn't matches with my yellow color!" SMX almost does a facedrop, but he turns around, rushes between the police cars, and then he starts chasing the train. RS sees them, and he yells: ,,You don't know when to quit, do you? Let's make this a little harder!" Wartiger jumps onto the train, and he starts firing missiles and lasers.  
  
RUENMI STAG: WARNING: 10% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,What do you mean with that?" Asks Wartiger, as he moves in close and starts a Dragonball Z like swords fight. He hits RS, and slashes him in the body.  
  
RUENMISTAG: WARNING: 25% DANAGE TO BODY  
  
,,I'll show you. First, I start of with a few surprises, like this. BLACK TORNADO FIRE!!!" He flies up into the air, and loads his sword with an dark purple energy. Then, he starts spinning, and sends a black energy tornado down, that sucks up Wartiger. Wartiger screams while he is being smashed, and then crashes to the ground.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 65% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
RS lands back, and grabs his broadsword. He removes it, and changes it into a boomerang, and throws it. Wartiger jumps back to avoid it, but he is still hit, and after that, again.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 70% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Wartiger stands up, and pants. Then, RS is surrounded by a purple energy. ,,Now I will show you the specialty of my mutated medal. HYBRID CORKSCREW!!!" He launches a dark purple energy beam, rushing with lightning fast speed towards Wartiger. Wartiger screams, and he is hit.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO BOTH ARMS AND LEGS  
  
The only thing that remained of Wartiger was his main body and head. Ruenmi Stag laughs, and he lifts up into the air. Then, he transforms into a jet.  
  
His chest was now pointing forwards, and his head retracted, The long wings clapped aside, and the arms were clapped aside to, connecting with the jetpack. The shoulder wings were placed backwards, connecting with his feet, that now are snapped back and connected. His elbow wings were placed along the side of his other wings, and his weapons clapped to the lower half of the jetpack, and transformed into guns.  
  
He flied up into the air, and then back, towards the first wagon of the train. Then he starts flying towards Wartiger. ,,Well, this is it, then. . ." Says Wartiger, as he closes his eyes. Wartiger, use your missiles! He has less armor now!!! Said Van. Wartiger smiled, and launched all of his missiles, detonating all around RS. The last thing they heard, was RS screams RUENMI STAG: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
Then a medal fell. The Hybrid medal of Ruenmi Stag. The train stopped at a station, and Mr. Referee lands his helicopter. ,,FUNTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS WARTIGER!!!"  
  
SMX stops the motorcycle, and Van jumps of. He climbs up a lantern, and jumps on the train. He rushes towards Wartiger, and transports Sumilidon's medaparts. Wartiger gets up, and Van laughs. ,,Oh, thank god that you've won!" Says Van, as they both jump down. Wartiger laughs, and he says with a VERY lousy Mario-imitation: ,,Of-a course-a! I'm-a the best-a!" Victina, Vipra, Steven and Saber run towards them, and Victina grabs Van by the neck. ,,Run of like that without me ever again and you'll be history!!!" Says Victina, and she strangles Van. But they look to Steven, who looks shocked.  
  
They look into his direction, and they see that SMX, with his Phantom Renegade mask, walking towards a police car, handcuffed, and with 6 officers walking with them. ,,SMX, you are arrested because of hacking into the Medabots Rank list and cheating yourself to the top, grand Medals theft and the 10 Days of Darkness. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you will say can and will be used in the court of law." The police officers push him into a car, and one officer says: ,,We finally got you, Phantom Renegade." They are all to scared to notice that a cloaked Medabot walks towards RS' medal, and steps on it, breaking it into 10 pieces. ,,You won't be in Sunglasses way anymore, Skull Lords' lapdog." Says the Medabot with Dukev's voice, and he sneaks off again.  
  
Dr. Aki sits in front of Sunglasses, who is growling. ,,For the last time, John Edward Took IV, who are you working for?" Says Dr. Aki, staring at Sunglasses. Sunglasses just smiles, but then, he sees a police officer walking in. ,,Doctor, we finally caught the Phantom Renegade." Dr. Aki is too shocked to move, and Sunglasses just laughs. ,,Yes. Good. I will be on my way." Says Dr. Aki. The cop nods, and walks away. ,,Better go and save your lapdog, doc." Says Sunglasses smiling. Dr. Aki, growls, and he walks away. ,,Wait." Dr. Aki turns around, and Sunglasses says: ,,I'm working for the Skull Lord. He is very high up in the Star Tech Corporation. That's all I will say." ,,Wanna bet?" Asks Dr. Aki, and he walks away. Sunglasses watches him, and he whispers: ,,Problem is, I only work for myself . . ."  
  
Can Dr. Aki save Henry from losing his secret identity? And why is Sunglasses betraying the Skull Lord? You will find out later! Next time it is Metabee versus Tyrano! Better don't miss it!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINEUD 


	13. Round 2, Fights 3&4! Metabee vs Tyrano &...

DISCLAIMER: I'm NOT dead! I'm NOT dead! My Internet was down! And I had a new Pentium III and C&C Renegade! I was hooked! Rickoboy had to pull me out of it! Well, anyway, I don't own Medabots. And here is a list of upcoming bosses. This is almost over, people, and I don't want to hide the names anymore. Giganoto, Dukev, Arcbeetle, Adamas Omnipotent, Adamas Cujo, Adamas Weltall.  
  
Round 2, Fight 3!!! Tyrano Versus Metabee!!!  
  
Prof. Lichtenstein had difficulty with standing, thanks to light tremors. ,,O, damn o damn o damn. Why was Dukev so careless with shooting Stag's Medal?" He sees a shadow on the wall, and the tremors get heavier. ,,O, no! Here he comes!" Prof. Lichtenstein turns around and runs into his lab, and activates the emergency look down for Sector 4a. ,,I'll just stay here and wait till he's cooled down a bit." Says Lichtenstein, and he sits in his chair. ,,Good day, professor. Strange tremors, right mate?" Lichtenstein turns his chair, and sees Dyle leaning to a supercomputer. Professor jumps up and waves with his arms panicked, trying to scare off Dyle. Dyle walks away, and then, something starts bashing into the door. ,,Ah, here he comes. Not a moment too soon." He looks back to Lichtenstein, and he says: ,,Better start running, doc." Lichtenstein nods, and runs away scared.  
  
Then, something bashes trough the door, and chases Lichtenstein. Lichtenstein races trough another door. He looked around, and sees the secret GKX, Adamas Omnipotent. The final part is being assembled, and although there was little light in the room, he could see that a crane placed a long, thin thing on it's back. ,,Fantastic! I knew that if I would give the machines triple power, the assembly would go faster!" ,,GOT YA'!" Lichtenstein turns around, but it is too late. An huge clawed hand grabs his throat, and lifts him up in the air. ,,H-hello, Giga. . ." ,,SHUT UP, DOC!!! Why have you ordered Dukev to kill Ruenmi Stag!?!" Says the huge Godzilla Type Medabot, Giganoto, while throwing him away. ,,What are you talking about, croc!?" ,,LIAR!!!" Says Giganoto, and he jumps to Lichtenstein. He puts his claws around Lichtensteins neck, and begins choking the living daylight out of the prof. ,,STOP IT, YOU IDIOT!!! YOU MIGHT TRIGGER THE ALARM SYSTEM!!!" Giganoto drops Lichtenstein, and sees Skull Lord together with Dyle. Skull Lord looks angry, his face covered in the shadows. Lichtenstein swallows some air, and looks back to Giganoto. ,,Idiot." Says Lichtenstein. Skull Lord growls, and he says: ,,We're going to bust out Sunglasses. He knows too much, and he is mission critical. Giganoto, tonight, you will go to the police station and plant the new Prototype Bomb." ,,And how do we escape?" Asks Dyle, while he works on a console. ,,Remember the Transport.Exe Program? Well, the other scientists copied it, and you're gonna test it tonight." Says Skull Lord, and he moves a metal Medabot right arm trough his blond/gray hair. ,,And if it doesn't works?" Asks Giganoto. Skull Lord grins, and he says: ,,Then, you can do whatever you pleases." ,,ALRIGHT!!!" Said Giganoto and Dyle at the same time, and they give a high-five.  
  
Metabee quietly follows Van to the Hopmart. Metabee ducks behind a trashcan, en looks to Van. He stands there, and then, he sees Victina. ,,Hey, Van. Whazzup?" Asks Victina curious. Van turns his head serious, and he says: ,,I went back to the train station. I found that Hybrid Medal. Or what was left from it." ,,So? It could have been run over by a train." Says Victina, and she lifts her shoulders. Van shakes his head, and he says: ,,No. The police barricaded the train station. And the medal was shot to pieces, with a low-sound rapid laser. One shot can pierce steel with ease." ,,Holy crap." Says Victina shocked. Van nods, and he says: ,,This is no coincidence. The Skull Gang is after us. First was Flute, twice. Then was me. Who knows who's next? Either you or Steven." ,,The Skull Gang is led by Sunglasses, right?" Asks Victina. Van nods, and Victina has a shocked look on her face. ,,No. . .he couldn't have done it. . .the blue prints for the Adamas Prototype were destroyed. . ." ,,Adamas?" Asks Van surprised. ,,Don't play tricks with me. I know you were that kid that helped Phantom Medafighter to save me, 5 years ago." Says Victina, and she stares at Van. Van looks down, and he sighs. ,,You're right. I taught you couldn't recognize." ,,Well, it would've worked, if you got rid of that bandana." Van looks up, and he smiles. ,,Yeah. Ah well." ,,Van, tell me. I taught you said you wouldn't participate in Robattles anymore, because of Warbandit's death." ,,I'm back for his honor. I found Wartiger's medal on a dumpster. The Tiger Medal reminds me of Warbandit's medal. It inspired me to robattle again. Every time I look at Wartiger, I feel like Warbandit is there with me." Says Van, and Victina sees that he is starting to cry. Victina wipes his tears away with her hand, and Metabee chose this moment to step in. ,,Yo, guys! Did anyone of you past dreamers saw that Henry today?" Asks Metabee. Van makes a fist of anger, and then yells: ,,CAN'T YOU SAY WE WERE BUSY!?!" ,,YEAH!!! I SAW IT!!! FIRST YOU RUN AWAY OF THE BLACK WIDOW'S WEB, AND NOW YOU WALK INTO IT ON YOUR OWN LI'L WILL!!!" Yells Metabee back. Van and Metabee look angry into each other's eyes, but then, Victina gets pissed of. ,,METABEE!!! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!!! OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A CRATE OF WATERMELONS AND PULL IT TROUGH A SHREDDER!!!" Yells Victina. Metabee gulps, and he pretends that he looks on a watch. ,,Oh, jeez! Is it that time all ready? I gotta go. Ikki waits for me in the stadium for the next match against that hump of fat and that stink breath lizard." Says Metabee nervous, and he runs of. ,,Where IS Henry anyway?" Asks Victina. Van thinks, and he whispers: ,,First X is arrested, and now Henry has disappeared. I wonder. . ."  
  
Metabee rushed to the scene, and Ikki looked around, irritated. ,,You're finally here! What took you so long? That Mr. T-Wrex was mocking me to death!" Said Ikki angry. ,,Just cool it, 'lright!?! I've showed up, yeah?" Said Metabee, blowing steam out of his horns. ,,Yeah. You're right. Well, let's give Mr. T-Wrex a medaboppin' he'll never forget!" Says Ikki, and they walk into the stadium.  
  
Ikki walked onto the battlefield, where Tyrano and his medafighter were waiting. ,,Well, the li'll boy finally showed up! I was beginning to think you were a coward, mate!" Said Mr. T-Wrex, and he laughed. Metabee blows more steam then Majin Buu and he yells: ,,NOWONE CALLS US COWARDS! YOU'RE GONNA GET A MEDABOPPIN YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!!!!" Mr. T-Wrex yawned, and he said: ,,Just get this over with."  
  
Then there were a large series of earthquakes. They all look around, and then a huge claw crashes trough the ceiling, and drops Mr. Referee. ,,Thanks, God-Z! But you're going to pay the roof!" They hear a loud complain, and Godzilla goes away. Mr. Referee looks around, and saw that everyone did a facevault. ,,What? We're in Japan! We got tons of monsters running around! ANYWAY, I OFFICIALY DECLARE THIS AN TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN TYRANO AND METABEE!!! MEDABOTS READY!?! ROOOOBAAATLE!!!" ,,Attack, Metabee!" ,,Show him what kind of beast you are, Tyrano!"  
  
Metabee runs aside to dodge a large series of shotgun blasts. Tyrano growled, and runs towards Metabee. ,,LASER CANNON!!!" Yells Metabee, and he starts blasting with his laser cannons. Tyrano couldn't dodge them, and he was hit badly.  
  
TYRANO: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Mr. T-Wrex growled, and he yells: ,,Come on, stinkbreath! Show him what you're made of!!" Tyrano roars, and he hovered towards Metabee. Metabee ducked aside, but Tyrano clubs Metabee with his tail.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 37% DAMAGE TO ALL UPPER BODY PARTS  
  
Metabee growled, and he jumped back. Tyrano fired one of his shotguns, and they barely missed Metabee. Ikki watches, and then he realized Tyrano's weak spot. ,,Metabee, he can only fire in one direction! He can't move his arms! Attack from the side!" Says Ikki trough his Medawatch. Metabee smiled, and saw that Tyrano prepared to fire again. Metabee quickly ran to his left side, and Tyrano aimed. He fired, but blew his arm off.  
  
TYRANO: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM  
  
,,How stupid can you be, mate!? I told you a HUNDRED times NOT TO DO THAT!!!!" Yells Mr. T-Wrex mad. Metabee starts blasting at Tyrano, and then kicked him in the face.  
  
TYRANO: WARNING: 67% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 45% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Tyrano growled, and said: ,,I have more tricks up my sleeve." He aimed his other shotgun at Metabee, and fired the round mines. Metabee just kicks them back, and they detonate on Tyrano.  
  
TYRANO: 100% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
Tyrano's medal fell onto the ground, and Mr. Referee yelled: ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS METABEE!!!" Mr. T-Wrex was stunned. ,,B-but how? No- one could dodge those!" ,,Well, we watched your fight with Samantha. If you snooze, you lose." Says Metabee, and he starts laughing. Mr. T-Wrex made a fist, and yelled: ,,I'LL BE BACK! AND THAT'S A PROMISE!!! I SWEAR YA, MATE!!!" Mr. T-Wrex leaves the scene, as Ikki and Metabee were laughing their asses off.  
  
ROUND 2, FIGHT 4!!! Crusherdog Versus Belzelga!!!  
  
Mrs. Caviar looked out of her window. She sighed, and walked back into the room, where Belzelga was arm-wrestling with Saber. Saber ended with a smashed hand. ,,Damn. Last time I'll arm-wrestle with a Belzelga." Says Saber, looking pissed. Mrs. Caviar looked back at Steven, and she asked: ,,So you're thinking the Adamas is being rebuild?" ,,Yes. And more then rebuild, too. In the hands of the Skull Gang, who knows what can happen." Says Steven, and he nips from his tea. ,,This isn't good. Adamas is the most dangerous Medabot ever. And on top of that, the Diamond Medal has been stolen from the Medal Chamber." Says Mrs. Caviar worried. Steven looks up, and he asks scared: ,,No. Everything except for THAT medal!" Mrs. Caviar nods, and looks on the clock. ,,O, damn! It's my turn to fight! Gotta go!" Says Mrs. Caviar, and she drags Belzelga. Steven sweatdrops, and he says: ,,Alright. I'm in the house of an employee that just ran off, and now I'm in her house. I can't leave, because I don't have the keys and burglars could sneak in. What to do. . .?" Saber smiles, and Steven too. Then they both yell: ,,Lingerie hunt!!!"  
  
Mrs. Caviar stood ready, and saw that Spyke was shaking. Spyke gulped, and they waited for Mr. Referee. Then the old geezer popped up. ,,ALRIGHT, I OFFICIALY DECLARE THIS AN OFFICIAL ROBATTLE BETWEEN MRS. CAVIAR'S BELZELGA AND SPYKES CRUSHERDOG! MEDABOTS READY??? ROBATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" ,,Tear him apart, Belzelga!" ,,Smash him, Crusherdog!"  
  
Crusherdog rushed towards Belzelga, and started punching. Belzelga didn't move, and Spyke was cheering to his Medabot. Crusherdog stopped to take a break, and looked up. He saw that Belzelga was sweat dropping, and that he didn't hit Belzelga at all. Belzelga sighed, and smashed Crusherdog's head.  
  
CRUSHERDOG: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO HEAD, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS BELZELGA!!!" Yells Mr. Referee. Spyke drops to the ground, and he starts crying. In the audience, Metabee sweatdropped, and he said: ,,What, didn't that kid learn anything?"  
  
Sunglasses sneaked out of his cell. He runs past a corner, and looked around. There was the door where SMX was. He sneaked up closer, and heard Dr. Aki talking. ,,So Stag returned. I could have known. A Medabot like him can't be controlled." ,,Yeah, Dr. Aki. But that is what concerns me most. I have a mighty suspicion that they are rebuilding Adamas, and that they were the ones that stole the Sunshine and Diamond medal." ,,What!? O, no! The Sunshine medal was there too guard the Diamond Medal, in that ancient tomb! But without it's keeper, the Diamond Medal will regain his power!" ,,Yeah. That's why I must get out of here. I can retrieve it." ,,Sorry, Hikaru. Not even me can do that. But I know something that can help you, how should I say it, let you out yourself." ,,Good. Lemme guess. Arcbeetle, right? He wasn't arrested." Sunglasses couldn't hear the rest, and returned to his cell with a smile. ,,Good. . .when he escapes, so shall I."  
  
WHAT IS THE DIAMOND MEDAL? AND HOW WILL SUNGLASSES ESCAPE? ALL THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! TILL THEN! 


	14. Round 2, Boss fight 2! Giganoto VS Vipra...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots, or the Challengers in this fic. I only own the Skull Gang and their Medabots. And about Arcbeetle being a boss: after the final round, the winner will battle against SMX. Easy.  
  
Round 2, Boss Fight 2!!!  
  
It is midnight. The moon shines brightly on the Police Department. Officers chat with each other while they are going to home. However, they don't know that Twelve o'clock, the Ghost Hour, gets a whole new twist. A mad Medabot twist.  
  
Dyle rides his personal truck over to the police department. He smiles evilly, as he thinks about the fools who don't even see their own death coming. He stops on a parking lot near the police department. He raises his Medawatch, and says: ,,Giganoto, everything ready back there?" Yes. I have the Transport.Exe attached to my arm, and I'm holding the Cluster Bomb in my right hand. I'm ready to rock. ,,Good. I'll distract the officers, and then you can sneak in." A Medabot that's bigger then a human being, with large claws and a Cluster Bomb in his hands sneaking in? Now THERE'S the Understatement of the Year! ,,Stop joking around! Be ready to transport in 4 minutes and 30 seconds, starting now!" Snaps Dyle back. He jumps out of his truck, and walks to the trailer. He opens it, and grabs 2 boxes. He closes the trailer again, and walks towards the Police HQ.  
  
The desk clerk looked surprised when Dyle entered the HQ. Dyle drops the boxes, and he grabs his pass. ,,Dyle Thomson, International Star Corporation. I have the requested SWAT-Types Medabots with me." The clerk studied the pass, then his computer. ,,Strange. According to the computer, we never ordered that." Dyle acts as he looks surprised, but secretly, he was reaching for his gun, hidden in his pockets. ,,Hey, Dyle! What are you doing in a place like this?" Dyle curses in his mind at the voice, and he puts the gun back.  
  
He turns around, and sees Victina and Vipra. ,,Ah, the young miss Stark. So nice to see you again." Says Dyle friendly. Victina lifts her shoulders, and then she says pissed: ,,I asked you something!" Dyle growls softly, and throws a quick look on his Medawatch. 1, 32 minutes left. left. He could better think of something, FAST. ,,Vic, Vic. If your father would know that you would be here, he would freak out!" Says Dyle, trying to scare her off. Then Victina's dad entered, together with Van Tamiko. ,,Ah, sir! Good to see you! But what are you doing so late in here?" Asks Dyle. Mr. Stark laughs, and he says: ,,Victina and Van said that Space Medafighter X isn't Phantom Renegade or the Phantom Medafighter. I'm going to pay his bail, and I will make sure that the officers won't make a big deal out of his secret identity. You know these masked types. But what are you doing here?" Dyle was sweating now. He couldn't alert them, and there was no time left. ,,I'm delivering the SWAT-Type Medabots, sir." Says Dyle nervous. ,,Strange. We don't make SWAT-Type Medabots. Only army types."  
  
-It's time.-  
  
Dyle jumps away. Van and Victina look surprised, but then they were knocked back by the massive explosion that destroyed one-fourth of the Police HQ. Dyle grabbed a gun, and shot the clerk. He activates the Transport.Exe on his Medawatch, and he warps to Giganoto's location.  
  
Van helps Victina up, and she says angry: ,,Great! Another member of the Star Corp. Being a Skull Gang member! I'm going after the jackass! Come on, Vipra!" ,,Let's go!!!" Says Vipra, and she runs with her Medafighter. Mr. Stark groans, and he says: ,,Van, go after her! You know what the Skull Gang did to my wife and myself! I can't let that happen to Victina!" ,,Alright, sir! Transport Wartiger!" Wartiger appears, and Van puts in the medal. Wartiger grins, and he says: ,,Let's go!"  
  
Sunglasses smiles at the explosion. He knew that he was to valuable for the Skull Gang. ,,The poor fool. He doesn't stand a chance." Says Sunglasses, and he gets up. He waited, but in a couple of seconds, the door was bashed down. Sunglasses smiled at Dyle and Giganoto. ,,Alright. Let's go."  
  
Victina rushed to the scene, and saw Sunglasses walking away, together with Dyle and some kind of Dinosaur Medabot. Vipra stood ready, and yelled: ,,FREEZE!!!" Dyle turned around, and smiled. ,,Well, well. You never knew when to quit, didn't you?" ,,Well, obviously not! I want a Robattle, now!" Yells Victina. Van ran towards her, and says: ,,Don't be a fool! Dyle will turn Vipra into scrap metal!" ,,So be it! Come on, Dyle! Or are you to afraid?" Asks Victina, and she smiles. She knew that Dyle always got pissed when someone said that to him. ,,WHAT!?! Alright, but you should have listened to your little boyfriend! Sunglasses, get out of here! There will be a chopper waiting on the roof!" Sunglasses nods, and he runs away. ,,Fool." Whispers Sunglasses, and he climbs the stairs.  
  
The Dinosaur Type laughed, and stepped out of the shadows. Victina regretted her challenge.  
  
------------------------------------------------ MEDABOTS STATS  
  
Name: Giganoto  
  
Type: DCR-9987-B  
  
Medafighter: Dyle Thompson  
  
Speciality: Brute force  
  
Appearance:  
  
-Head: It looks like a black motorcycle helmet, but with the same kind of mask that Ruenmi Stag has, only dark green and with real horns. He has yellow, bright eyes.  
  
-Body: Black, muscled, dark green chest plate with scale like blades. He has a yellow emerald in the middle of his chest. He has 4 large, golden horns on his back, that are shaped like guns.  
  
-Arms: Wide, dark green shoulders. 2 backwards pointing blades per shoulder. Scale like blades. Black upper arms, with scale like blades again. He has dark green lower arms. 3 short blades sticking out of the side of his arms. 3 very large, golden claws.  
  
Legs: Black dinosaur like armoured legs. The small scale like blades covering his legs again. Each feet has 3 golden claws, a bit smaller then the claws on his hands. And a large green tail, consisting out of segments. Each segment has one blade on it. ----------------------------------------------  
  
Giganoto laughed evilly again. He raised his claws, and said: ,,Let's do this." ,,JAILBREAK!!!" They look around, and see Mr. Referee falling out of a cell. They all do a face vault, and Mr. Referee says: ,,I, uhm. . .was on a Police Tour! I got trapped in here! Hehehe! ANYWAY, I DECLARE THIS AN OFFICIAL ROBATTLE BETWEEN DYLE'S GIGANOTO AND VICTINA'S VIPRA!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?! ROOOOOOOOOBAAAAAATLEEEE!!!" ,,Ram here up the roof!" ,,Vipra, look out!"  
  
Giganoto ran with amazing speed for such a large Medabot to Vipra, and smashed Vipra trough the roof.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Giganoto laughs, and climbs up. Dyle uses the Transportation Device, and he disappears to the roof. ,,Wartiger!" Yells Van. Wartiger sighs, and says: ,,Here we go again. . ." Van and Victina hold on to Wartiger, and he jumps up. They land on the roof, and Mr. Referee quickly follows them by using his jetpack.  
  
Vipra stands up, and sees Giganoto. Giganoto raises his right arm. She rolls out of the way of Giganoto, and Giganoto slams trough the roof. Giganoto growls, and walks to Vipra again. ,,Vipra! Silver Slash Blade Rod!!!" Vipra nods to her Medafighter, and then readies her laser swords. Giganoto laughs like a maniac, adn he sits on the ground. He tenses his body, and just before Vipra fired, he jumped up and fired all of his scales at Vipra! Vipra is hit on several spots, and flies to the edge of the roof.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 39% DAMAGE TO HEAD, ARMS AND LEGS, 50% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Vipra stands up, but then, she is electrified by energy surges from his scales. She falls on the ground of the pain, and then she is paralysed.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 59% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Victina looks scared, while Vipra is lying there. ,,She will get over it. That's always with Paralyse Attacks. But Giganoto will destroy her before that happens!" She turns her head, and sees that Giganoto is also paralysed. And she saw one more thing:  
  
He doesn't have any armour.  
  
Victina grinned, and she yelled trough her Medawatch: ,,Get up, you stubborn little bitch! I saw his weak spot!" Vipra got up, and laughed. But it was too late. Giganoto regenerated his scales. Victina curses. Dyle laughs, and he says: ,,Finish it, Giganoto! Show them your speciality!!!" Giganoto roars, and launches for Vipra. Vipra jumps out of the way, and slashes him with all of her might.  
  
GIGANOTO: WARNING: 17% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Giganoto roared angry, and clubbed Vipra with his tail.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 65% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Vipra jumps out of Giganoto's way, as he slams trough the roof again. ,,Come on, ya big lizard!" Taunted Vipra. Giganoto roars, and he says: ,,You asked for it!!! LASER STRIKE!!!" The jewel on his chest lits up, and a red laser is fired from it. Vipra easily dodges it, and answers it with the laser jewel on her head. Giganoto is hit on several spots, and he falls.  
  
GIGANOTO: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Giganoto is steaming mad, and he launches to Vipra again. Vipra jumps out of the way, and strikes him in the back.  
  
GIGANOTO: WARNING: 32% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Giganoto was REALL pissed by this, and he starts slashing in random directions. And it works. Vipra was hit for 5 times.  
  
VIPRA: 71% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Vipra was unable to move for a moment, and Giganoto powered up again. Vipra smiles, and jumps away at the very last minute. Dyle jumps up to avoid the scales. ,,FINISH HIM!!!" Yells Victina trough her Medawatch. Vipra smiled again, and she charged her Silver Slash Rod. The white energy emitted around her, and moved to her swords. She yelled, and launched towards Giganoto. And crashed right into him.  
  
GIGANOTO: WARNING: 95% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Giganoto recovered again, and he roared. ,,You taught you defeated me!?! DID YOU!!? NOT YET!!!" Then he does something surprising. He removed the horns on his back, and transformed them into 2 Rail Cannons. Vipra's eyes were wide open, and Giganoto fired. Vipra was hit with amazing great force, and almost crashed over the roof.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 95% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Vipra climbed back, and jumped away to avoid another couple of shots. A hole was bursted into the roof. Victina thinks, and she says: ,,Vipra, there's a weak spot in that weapon! Charge your Dark Moon Disc!!! AND KEEP MOVING!!!!" Vipra nods, and she starts charging. It was going slow because she had to move fast to dodge him. Giganoto fired again, and destroyed her legs. ,,VIPRA!!!"  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEGS, LEGS DESTROYED  
  
Vipra is running scared. Giganoto laughs, and reloads his guns. ,,Just wait. It will be over soon." Vipra grinned, as the yellow energy was still surrounding her. She focussed, and made a disc. Giganoto looked towards her, and then he gulped. He aimed his guns, but he wasn't fast enough. Vipra throws the disc, and it detonates before Giganoto. He was blast into a million pieces, including his medal.  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS VICTINA!!!" Yells Mr. Referee, but then, he was blown away. They all hold their hands before their eyes. They hear a chopper hovering above them, and they look up. A Chinook hovers above them, and Dyle climbs the rope ladder into it. Sunglasses is in it too, aiming a bazooka. ,,Nice job! But you won't be able to enjoy it!" Says Sunglasses, and he laughs. ,,THAT'S WHAT YOU TAUGHT!!!" The Chinook is destroyed by the Nova Storm, killing Dyle and the pilot, ad throwing Sunglasses out of it. Flute and Starkiller walk towards them, smiling. ,,I always have to save your butts, huh?" An alarm goes off, and they turn their heads. They hear laughter, and the Phantom Renegade running away with a SMX dummy and Arcbeetle. He runs across the unconscious Sunglasses, so that they focus their attention on them. ,,Well, guess SMX is back again!" Says Van happy, and he starts laughing. Victina and Vipra laugh too, while the Chinook burns down.  
  
THIS WAS THE SECOND ROUND!!! THESE MEDAFIGHTERS ADVANCES:  
  
Flute-Starkiller  
  
Van Tamiko-Wartiger  
  
Ikki-Metabee  
  
Mrs. Caviar-Belzelga  
  
MORE MEDABOTS, MORE POWER!!! 


	15. Round 3, Fight 1! Starkiller VS Wartiger...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots, or the characters submitted by other authors. I only own the Skull Gang and their Medabots.  
  
Chapter 15: Round 3, Fight 1!!!  
  
,,. . .and then, Vipra throwed her disc towards Giganoto, and it detonated in his face! He was blown to smithereens!" Says Van enthusiastic. Steven listened fascinated, while drinking his shake. He looked towards Victina, and said: ,,You're one impressive Medafighter! And you said that Space Medafighter X escaped as the Phantom Renegade?" ,,Yep! He was carrying a dummy that looked like Space Medafighter X, and those stupid police officers bought it!" Says Victina, and she starts laughing again. Steven thinks, and he says: ,,I don't get one thing, too. Why was Dyle betraying your father?" Victina grabs something in her pocket, and gives a paper to Steven. ,,What's this?" Asks Steven, and he reads it.  
  
DYLE THOMPSON  
  
12-11-2056  
  
BANK ACCOUNT: **************  
  
MONEY PUT ON ACCOUNT: $15.555.101,97  
  
BY: JOHN EDWARD TOOK IV  
  
,,John Edward Took IV. . .hey, isn't that Sunglasses?" Asks Steven. Van nods, and Victina says: ,,Yep. But types like him always end up bad. Did you saw how that chopper was blown up? What a SIGHT!!!" Victina laughs, and she leans on the counter. ,,Hey, don't lean on the counter!!!" She jumps up scared, and sees that Henry looks VERY pissed. ,,H-H-Henry! Where have you been!?!" Asks Victina shocked. Henry sweat drops, and he says: ,,I. . .uhm. . .had a day off!" ,,But Henry, you were here yesterday, till noon. We saw you when we left." Says Van, and he looks mighty suspicious. Saber grins, and he says: ,,If you ask me, that scared chicken was hiding under his bed." ,,WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Yells Henry VERY pissed. Saber shrugs it off, but screams when he sees that Henry grabbed a screwdriver. ,,MOMMY!!!" ,,Come here!!! I'll make spare Medaparts out of you!!!" Yells Henry and he starts chasing Saber.  
  
Steven sweat drops, and he looks on the clock. ,,Hey, Van. It's almost time for your robattle against Flute." Says Steven. Van gulps, and he says: ,,I know." Victina grabs him by his neck, and starts choking him. ,,YOU BETTER WON'T LOOSE, OR YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!" She throws Van's head onto the table. Van gets up, his face bright red. He gasps for air, and says: ,,Okay, okay!!! Calm down Victina!!!" ,,Good." Says Victina, and she smiles.  
  
Her cell phone goes off, and she grabs it. ,,Yeah, this is Victina. O, hey prof. Lichtenstein. Whazzup? To Warehouse 24? Let me see, after the robattle? Alright, I'll be there." She hangs up, and Van raises an eyebrow. ,,That was professor Benjamin Lichtenstein. He's my old teacher. He just wants to talk me about Dyle." Says Victina. She grabs her stuff, and says: ,,I'll see you later, Van! Bye Steven!" She leaves the store, and Van sighs. ,,Ya gotta love her." Says Van while he looks at Steven. Steven laughs, and now, Van sees a strange red spot in the shape of a hand on Steven's face. ,,Hey, what's that?" Asks Van. Steven freezes and sweat drops heavily. ,,I uh. . .crashed into a dummy, and the hand landed with a smack on my face!" Says Steven, and he laughs nervous. Henry laughs, and he says: ,,Yeah, right! Mrs. Caviar told me everything! Van, you're not gonna believe this!" Steven glares angrily at Henry, and it is enough to let him shut up. Van looks for a while to the 2, and then he decides to go away. ,,Well, I'm off! See ya!!"  
  
Henry watches him leave, and then he says to Steven: ,,I heard the Diamond Medal is in the hand of the Skull Gang. If they combine that with Adamas, nothing will stop the Skull Gang from taking over the city, and after that, Japan and the world." ,,How do you know that?" Asks Steven surprised. Henry freezes over, and he quickly says: ,,I'm dr. Aki's student, remember? He tells me everything! He he!" Steven nods and says: ,,Aaaaaaaaaaaalriiiiiiiiiiiiiight. . ."  
  
Van entered the stadium the same time as Flute did, with their Medabots walking proud besides them. Starkiller looked like she was ready to do anything, and Wartiger had a tough-as-ever look on his face. The Medafighters stop before the ring, and their Medabots step into the large ring. They walk towards each other, and studies themselves. Then they shake their hands, and walk back to their places. Flute looked at Van beneath his mask of bandages, and said: ,,May the best man win. And that will be me." ,,We will see about THAT, wooden stick." Snaps Van back, and they raise their Medawatches. Then spotlights turn on, and aim for the coming Mr. Referee. He steps onto the ring, and he hear the crowd shout his name. ,,THANKS, YOU'RE A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE!!!" Yells Mr. Referee happy, and he turns to the 2 Medafighters. ,,Alright, then! I declare this an official Tournament Robattle between Flute's Starkiller and Van Tamiko's Wartiger!!! Medafighters READY!?!" ,,Ready!!!" ,,Ready!!!" ,,Alright, then! Medabots, ROOOOOOOOOOOBAAAAAAAATTLEEEEE!!!" ,,Wartiger, move in close and stay out of the way of her swords!" ,,Starkiller! Move away from in and pretend a long distance attack, then take him out with your swords!"  
  
Wartiger immediately ran towards Starkiller, and Starkiller was moving away from him. Wartiger jumps up and lands behind Starkiller. He strikes, but Starkiller is faster and shoots him in the back.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 16% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger rolled away to dodge another laser, and jumped up into the air. He turned around, and fired his laser. Starkiller jumped backward, but Wartiger foresaw this and aimed a little bit behind her, so she was hit.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 14% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Starkiller growled and jumped after Wartiger. Wartiger landed and jumped away from her, and Starkiller was following him and fired. They were nothing more then a blur while they go on. ,,This isn't working. Wartiger, turn around, head right for her, duck below her, and then let her have a taste of your Flexor Sword!" Commanded Van trough his Medawatch. Wartiger simply nodded, and jumped to Starkiller. Starkiller was caught by surprise, but activated her laser sword. She saw Wartiger coming towards her, and prepared to strike. However, Wartiger ducked below her, and swings his Flexor Sword 4 times trough her body, and finished it with a kick.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Starkiller turned around, and activated her Speed Mode. She raced towards Wartiger, and then past him. Wartiger was surprised, as he couldn't follow her. Starkiller raced towards him and punched him into the face.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 30% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
,,Jeez, that smarts!" Says Wartiger, but then he receives a kick into his back.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger turned around, and saw Starkiller coming right for him. He stretched out his sword, and she was hit in the head.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 24% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Starkiller bounced of Wartiger's sword, and crashed 2 meters further. Wartiger immediately lifted his left arm, and started blasting her.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 26% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 20% DAMAGE TO R. ARM, 25% DAMAGE TO L. ARM  
  
Starkiller jumped up, and saw Wartiger coming right for her. She raised her sword, and they both slashed each other at the same time.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 36% DAMAGE TO BODY, 29% DAMAGE TO L. ARM  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 35% DAMAGE TO BODY, 31% DAMAGE TO R. ARM  
  
They crashed into the ground, and Starkiller was the first one to get up. She changed her swords into the Nova Cannons, and fired the lasers. Wartiger rolled aside, and answered it with his Seeker Missiles. Starkiller shot them down, and fired at Wartiger. He takes the blow at full force, and crashes into the wall, outside of the ring.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Wartiger jumped up, and roared angrily. ,,Wartiger, control yourself! I have an idea! Fire your lasers so she is distracted, and then use the Seeker Missiles!!" Said Van trough his Medawatch, while observing Starkiller. Wartiger nods, and starts firing his lasers. ,,Starkiller, Armor Mode! He is up to something!" ,,Wartiger, run towards her and strike her with your sword!" Starkiller activated her Armor Mode, but Wartiger ran towards her and putted his sword between a armor plate. ,,If you snooze, you lose!" Says Van taunting to Flute, who is not really happy. Wartiger starts slinging Starkiller, and then, she slides of his swords. She screams and immediately crashes into the ground because of the heavy armor.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 95% DAMAGE TO ARMOR  
  
Wartiger screamed a battle cry, and jumped upon her. He puts his legs around her neck, and starts slashing in her face.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 100% TO ARMOR, NO LONGER USEABLE  
  
The Armor Mode retracted, but Wartiger didn't cared. He did a backward flip, and throws Starkiller away. He gets up and turns around, and gives Starkiller a laser and missile storm.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 60% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Flute thinks, and then laughs. ,,Starkiller, use your Nova Lance to put an end to those lasers." Starkiller jumps up, and launched herself towards Wartiger. She activated the Nova Lance, and strikes Wartiger with it. And it worked.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, NO LONGER USEABLE, 100% DAMAGE TO ROCKETLAUNCHER, NO LONGER USEABLE  
  
Wartiger growls, as his arm got a more darker color, indicating that it was destroyed. ,,Wartiger, dodge all of her attacks!!!" Yells Van desperate. Starkiller laughs, and activates her laser swords. She launches towards Wartiger, and slashes him.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 78% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,Finish this, Starkiller. This was never a challenge." Says Flute, and he starts laughing. Starkiller starts collecting energy for her Final Weapon, the Nova Storm. Van drops to the ground, and he says: ,,No, no. . .this can't be. I've entered this in the name of Warbandit. . .I promised him we would go to the top, and I promised to his shattered medal that I would do it when the time would come. . .but now, we're losing of an arrogant jackass. . ." Wartiger looks to Van, and says with a serious voice: ,,It's never over, Van. I appreciate what you have promised to me, and I will carry it out. Sorry that I couldn't say this earlier, but I promised too Phantom Renegade that I wouldn't tell." ,,W. . .W. . .Warbandit!?!" Says Van shocked, with his eyes almost bulging out. Wartiger turns his head to Starkiller, and yells: ,,YOU WANT A CHALLENGE!?! I WILL GIVE YOU A CHALLENGE!!! MEEEEEEEEEEDAAAAAAAAFOOOOORCEEEEEEEE!!!!" Warbandit roars while energy explodes around him. He raises his arms, and the Medaforce bulges upwards. ,,What the. . .?! STARKILLER!!! FIRE!!! NOW!!!" Yells Flute panicked, and Starkiller doesn't hesitate. She fires the first 2 attacks, but it doesn't even makes a scratch. Wartiger fired the Medaforced, and Starkiller answered it with the Double Mega Nova Cannon. They both have their senses set on winning. And only one cane.  
  
And who will that be? YOU can decide!!!  
  
-Let Starkiller win with the Double Mega Nova Cannon  
  
-Let Wartiger win with the Medaforce  
  
I will check the votes on Sunday 24 November 2002, so keep those votes coming, baby! 


	16. Round 3, Fight 2! Metabee VS Belzelga!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots, or the Challengers in this story. I only own the Skull Gang. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!! I saw that someone is cheating for Wartiger by selecting a different chapter every time. I will let it go for this time, but the next time, I will ignore that review!!! If you're voting for someone from chapter 15, then vote for 15, not 14, 13 or 12!!!! Alright, that was it.  
  
CHAPTER 16: Round 3, Fight 2! Metabee vs Belzelga  
  
STAND OF VOTES:  
  
WARTIGER: 12 STARKILLER: 10  
  
Wartiger wins ( Hey, I never had so many reviews!!! )  
  
Wartiger almost collapsed at the power of the blast. Even without the first 2 attacks, the Nova Storm was still way too powerful. Wartiger sighed, and wanted to give up. Wartiger!!! Whatever you do, don't quit!!! Wartiger turns his head, and sees that Van was recovered from the shock that he was Van's original Medabot, Warbandit. Wartiger nods, and gives up the blast. The Nova Storm connects with the Medaforce and crash into the spot Wartiger was standing. This resulted into the biggest explosion in the history of this Tournament, and when the smoke cleared, Warbandit wasn't standing there anymore.  
  
Starkiller smiled, and said: ,,That was the end of that!" ,,Nice job, Starkiller. You are truly the best. But it's just to bad for that kid. And I really mean that." Says Flute on a quite tone. Van stood there, eyes wide open. Flute bowed his head, and then noticed that Mr. Referee didn't ended the Robattle. Before Flute could say something, Starkiller fell to the ground, her entire body ripped apart.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: ALL PARTS 299% DAMAGED, BODY BEYOND REPARES  
  
,,WHAT THE HELL!?!" Yells Flute surprised, and he looks to the centre of the ring. Wartiger stood there, his Flexor Sword still raised, and still glowing from the Medaforce. Wartiger turned his head and said smiling: ,,If you snooze, you loose."  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS: WARTIGER!!!" Yells Mr. Referee, and the audience laughed happy. Flute's jaw hits the ground while he was extremely surprised. The Medamedics run towards Starkillers body, and wonder what too do. ,,Junk yard or recycle?" ,,Naw, we can repair it." ,,Or else, we can sell it too that Ripper kid. He collects ripped medaparts." ,,Maybe, but I need a new hook for my jackets." Flute was REALLY pissed, and runs towards them. ,,WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" Yells Flute mad. The Medaclinics jump up, and say: ,,She's beyond repairs!" ,,For Medamedics like you, maybe! What kind of name is that, Medamedics?" Snapped Flute back. They grumbled, and walked away. Flute grabbed some kind of orb, and puts it in the wrecked body of Starkiller. She was back to normal in a matter of seconds. ,,Great. There goes the prototype of the Instant Repair Pad." Mumbles Flute, while he helps Starkiller to get up.  
  
Steven runs towards Van, who is hugging Wartiger to dead. ,,Poor thing." Says Saber scared, while he attaches his arm again. ( A nasty scare from his encounter with a mad Henry ). ,,That's better." Says Saber again, and he looks to the 2 friends. ,,Why couldn't you just have told me? Why?" Says Van. Wartiger grins below his mask, and he says: ,,I promised a certain masked moron." ,,Hikaru, huh?" ,,Yep." Van smiles, and he says: ,,I need to talk to him soon." ,,Van, can you let go of me? Your causing 100% damage. . ." Said Wartiger. Van let go, but it was too late. Wartiger's medal ejected. ,,Uhm. . .oops?" Says Van while he sweat drops. Steven and Saber just face vaulted. ,,Hey, where is Victina?" Asks Van surprised. ,,She went to that Lichtenstein fellow." Says Saber. Steven thinks, and mumbles. ,,Lichtenstein. . .Lichtenstein. . .why does that name rings a bell?" He turned to Van and asked: ,,How does he looks like?" ,,Like a more sane version of Albert Einstein. Black hair. No moustache. Why?" Says Van surprised. Steven freezes over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starlight yelled as she attacked the Granbeetle. The Granbeetle roared, and was destroyed. The Medal fell onto the ground, and surprisingly enough, it was a drone Medal. ,,A drone Medal? But that Medabot had a personality." Said Merer surprised. Sunglasses yelled like a scared little girl. He turned to the scientist that was always walking next to him. ,,Lichtenstein, make sure that NOTHING happens to the Sunshine Medal! We already lost the Adamas Proto and the Diamond Medal!!!" Yells Sunglasses angry. The scientist raises an eyebrow, and asks: ,,How about you?" ,,I'll take care of this, once and for all!" Says Sunglasses and he puts on his trademark grin, that would make Kane from C&C jealous. He smashes a hatch near his side, and grabs something that makes Steven's skin crawl. It was a 65. rapid firing minigun, better known as a Vulcan Cannon. ,,Die." But before Sunglasses could fire, the windows in the warehouse explode. Sunglasses looks up and sees the Select Corps gliding trough the windows. Attack Tyrano's aimed their laser guns, ready to shoot down anything that would move. Then the captain stepped forward, holding handcuffs in his hands. ,,John Edward Took IV, a.k.a. Sunglasses and corrupt federal agent SG-14, you are under military arrest." Steven sighs, as Merer races happy to his parents. ,,This day has been just too weird for me. The next time when I want to go on a exchange program, dad will need to smack me up on the head." Steven looks up, and searches the area. ,,Hey, where is that Lichtenstein guy?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Lichtenstein. . .he's with the Skull Gang too." Says Steven shocked. Van looks up surprised, and says: ,,That is impossible. That guy is Victina's teacher!" Steven turns his head, and says: ,,I'm going to save her. You stay here for the tournament. If anything happens, I'll call you." Steven races off, and Van is stunned. ,,What is he talking about?"  
  
Mrs. Caviar mumbled while she was cooking. She looked over to Belzelga, who was lying on the couch, wide asleep. ,,He's great in robattles, but lazy when it comes too cooking." Then someone knocked on the door. She walked towards it and opened it. She looked around, and saw nobody. ,,Strange. . ." She looks down again, and sees a package. Mrs. Caviar picks it up, and opens it. There is chocolate inside it. ,,What the?" She sees a note, and decides to read it.  
  
Good luck in the tournament. Please, win for me. Love Mr. Tunahead.  
  
Mrs. Caviar starts crying, and smiles. Belzelga yawn, and stands up. ,,Damn, that was a nice nap! Hey, what is that, Mrs. Caviar?" ,,Huh? O, nothing. Come on, we'll grab a lunch, and then we will win from Ikki!"  
  
Sumilidon crashed down and his medal ejected. The same happened with Krosserdog and Kantaroth. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS TEAM THUNDERBOLT!!!" That Ricado kid laughed again, and said: ,,Yes!!! We're the best around!!!" His gang laughed, while a Cat and Weapon type jumped towards their Medafighters. Ikki smiled, and said: ,,You sure are good! I hope we will have a robattle soon!!!" ,,Yeah, so you can kiss that tin can bot goodbye!!!" Taunts Metabee. Ricado glares daggers towards them, and yells: ,,Then how 'bout a robattle, hotshot!?! Right here, right now!!!" ,,No thanks. We still have a tournament to fight in. Maybe next time. Bye!!!" Says Ikki and he grins. Koji, Spyke and Rintaro all laugh, and walk away with them, leaving a pissed Ricado behind. ,,WHY YOU!!! I'LL HAVE YOUR GUTS PULLED FROM THE INSIDE!!!"  
  
,,You're a good Medafighter, kid." Ricado turns around, and sees Steven. ,,Hey, aren't you that guy that lost from that Wartiger?" Steven does a facevault, and gets up pretty fast. ,,Yep. That's me." ,,Well, you may be ranked up high in Canada, but to tell you the truth: you stink." Says Ricado, and he turns to walk away. ,,Wait! Do you want to be hired for a certain job?" ,,Depends on what it is." Says Ricado interested. Steven smiled. -Good. With his help, I can rescue Victina with ease. Who knows what kind of Medabots will stand in our way.- Taught Steven, while he stepped forward.  
  
Metabee and Belzelga stood before each other, ready to show their moves. Metabee rethinks the strategy he used the last time when he battled a Belzelga, and realised there was no high roof. ,,Oh, well. Guess I'll just need to think of something else." ,,I will do the thinking, Metabee." Says Ikki annoyed. Metabee turns around, angered. ,,O, yeah!?! Why!!?" ,,Metabee, since when did we started arguing again?!" ,,Since you placed that V- Chip into the TV!!!! I want my soap operas!" They didn't noticed Mr. Referee already popped up, saying his story again. ,,ROOOOOOOOOBAAAATTLEEE!!!" ,,Smash that walking junkyard, Belzelga!!" ,,Hey, we weren't ready yet!!!"  
  
Belzelga didn't care, and launched himself towards Metabee. Metabee jumped out of his way, and shot him in the back of his head.  
  
BELZELGA: WARNING: 14% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Belzelga turned around and delivered a series of punches. Metabee dodged them all, and fired a couple of missiles up Belzelga's throat.  
  
BELZELGA: WARNING: 39% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Belzelga activates his jetpack, and rams Metabee. They fly trough the entire ring, and Belzelga punches him away, right into a wall.  
  
METABEE:WARNING: 100% TO RIGHT ARM, 57% DAMAGE TO OTHER PARTS  
  
Metabee stands up, and needs to jump away again to dodge another ram attack of Belzelga. The Devil Type turns his head, and flies towards Metabee. Metabee yells scared, and starts dodging the fists. ,,Metabee, Belzelga rivals you in strength! But not in brainpower! Run away from him, shoot him, run towards him, and after that you'll blow him up with your missiles!!" Says Ikki trough his Medawatch. Metabee mumbles, and does what Ikki says. He runs away and starts firing his lasers. Belzelga is hit, and falls.  
  
BELZELGA: WARNING: 19% DAMAGE TO BODY, 44% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Belzelga yelled and runs towards Metabee. Metabee yells too and runs towards Belzelga. Now he understands Ikki strategy. ,,Good thinking, bro." Says Metabee smiling. Belzelga swings his left fist, and Metabee jump over him. Belzelga hits his own head instead.  
  
BELZELGA: WARNING: 88% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
,,That was careless of me." Says Mrs. Caviar. Metabee prepares to fire his missiles, but Belzelga does a backwards flip towards Metabee, and punches him right on the legs.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,METABEE!!!" Yells Ikki scared. Belzelga readies to punch again, and Metabee prepared himself for the deadblow. Metabee, shoot him now with your missiles!!! Your at point blank range!!! Metabee yelled, and fired. A large explosion covered them both.  
  
BELZELGA: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 44% DAMAGE TO OTHER PARTS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, 99% DAMAGE TO BODY AND HEAD  
  
Mr. Referee heard the sound of a falling Medal, and checks from who that Medal is. Then, he yells: ,,FUNCTION CEASED!! THE WINNER IS METABEE!!!" ,,That was too close for comfort." Says Ikki, and he sighs. Metabee checks his body, and is then blowing steam. ,,IKKI!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GOT MY HANDS ON YOU FOR THIS!!!"  
  
Looks like Ikki goes on to the finals! But will he be safe for the outrageous Metabee? And will Steven be able to save Victina from the not so good Lichtenstein? 


	17. Round 3, Boss Fight 1! Saber VS Dukev!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots, or the Challengers submitted by other authors. I only own the Skull Gang and the Thunderbolt Gang.  
  
CHAPTER 17: Round 3, Boss Fight 1!!!  
  
Steven walks down the street. He entered a few numbers on his cellphone, and tries too call Victina again. This is the voicemail of Victina Stars. If you're an real cutie with an bandana, you can leave a message. If you're a certain arrogant flute playing bastard, you can f*ck off. ,,Well, that's charming." Says Ricado smiling.  
  
Steven turns his head, and says: ,,Listen, I hired you and your little gang to help me. If you can't shut up, you can leave." ,,Are you her brother or something?" Says Ricado, and he laughs softly. ,,What an idiot. Right, Hi- Wire?" Asks Eel, and she looks towards Hi-Wire. ,,Mister Steven, can I have your autograph?" Asks the boy admiring. They all do a face vault.  
  
Ricado throws a deathglare towards Hi-Wire, and the boy quickly says: ,,Uhm. . .yeah, what an idiot!!!" Steven rolls with his eyes. Saber stops walking, and Steven looks towards him. ,,What is it?" ,,Steven, you don't even have a clue where we're going, right?" Asks Saber annoyed. Ricado growls and says pissed: ,,You DON'T know where that bitch is!?! Then why should I stay around here any longer!?! I'm not gunna waste my time with idiots!!!" Ricado already starts walking away, but Steven stops him by saying: ,,She's in an old warehouse near the waterfront, not far from here. I heard Van saying that." ,,Good. Then let's continue." Says Ricado and he starts walking with them.  
  
Finally, they reach the warehouse. Steven looks up to it, and reads an old sign above the entrance:  
  
RUBBEROBO TOPSECRET HIDEOUT- DO NOT ENTER OR ELSE!!!  
  
,,Aaaaaaaaaalriiiiiiiiiiight. . ." Says Saber while he sweatdrops. Ricado frowns, and asks: ,,We're gonna fight the Rubberobo's? And this is what you need our help with?" ,,Nope. We're gonna battle the Skull Gang." Says Steven. He opens the door, and then notices that they aren't following him. ,,Uhm, guys?" ,,You gotta be kidding me. The Skull Gang isn't afraid to kill anyone. I saw a member killing that Mr. Spooky. I don't want to end up with a hole in my gut." Says Ricado scared. ,,That guy has been arrested. But I don't want too take any risks. Either you all come with me, or you won't get that 1000 bucks." Says Saber annoyed. Eel just shrugs, but Hi- Wire and Ricado have doubts. ,,Alright. Count me in." Says Hi-Wire. ,,Aah, why not." Says Ricado. Steven nods, and he walks trough the door.  
  
Vipra crashes too the ground, and her Medal ejects. A black KBT laughs and walks back to professor Lichtenstein. ,,Good job, Dukev." ,,Bastard. I trusted you." Says Victina angry while she grabs the Medal of Vipra. Lichtenstein smiles, and he says: ,,Your father always underpaid me. And you and your little friends were getting in the way. Everything was ruined. The death of Giganoto, Dyle and the arrest of Sunglasses. And then the loss of the Sunshine Medal. We needed that Medal to combine its force with the Diamond Medal. That way, we could create an unstoppable force."  
  
,,Don't you forget that Stag?" Asks Victina angry. Dukev laughed mocking and says: ,,That idiot? He was in MY way. He played his role. He was too cocky, and that costed his life." ,,But what is going on with that Diamond and Sunshine Medals?" Asks Victina, while she puts Vipra's Medal in her Medawatch. Lichtenstein laughs. ,,You think I'm going to tell you that? Alright, just because you are my old student. Let me start with the Sunshine Medal. That Medal can control light when its using the Medaforce, to awaken the good in persons. I don't know everything, but it is rumored that millions of years ago, an old race of Medabots ruled the earth. . ." ,,B-Movie alert!!" Mocks Victina. Lichtentein ignores her.  
  
,,. . .and one day, an army stood up to their rulers. It resulted into the death of almost every Medabot, and they did something that resulted into the Rare Medals. But we found out, that this was done before. An ancient being called Ihrojak-Kryog (Ancient Medabot language for Indestructible Beast) raged upon the world. This demon was an failed experiment of the Ancient Rulers, to clone their most mighty warrior. The original warrior, called Najoha- Bamas (Ancient Medabot language for Sun-Warrior) fought the clone, and killed it. At least, they killed its physical body. They captured his soul and locked it up inside an Medal. Now the original Warrior knew he would come back when the time was ripe, so he captured his soul inside a Medal too, so that he would stop Ihrojak-Kryog when he should come back."  
  
Dukev laughed, and he said: ,,And soon, we will use Ihrojak-Kryog's power, to activate our personal little weapon: the Adamas." ,,Your planning to rebuild the Adamas!?!" Asks Victina shocked. Her eyes almost bulged out. Lichtenstein laughs mad and yells: ,,PLANNING TO REBUILD HIM!?! My dear girl, we already have rebuild him! AND IMPROVED HIM!!!" The walls slide open, and Victina looks scared too the 6 meters high Medabot, that stood inside the scaffolding. Victina kept staring at the high-tech Medabot, and she could only find one word for it:  
  
Menacing.  
  
Lichtenstein steps into the elevator, and goes up. He walks to the backside of the thing, and reached for an Medal made out of diamond. ,,Suitable. The Medal is out of diamond. He is called Adamas. Latin for indestructible. A diamond is indestructible. And so is this Medabot. No. . .I'm using the wrong words. It's not a Medabot. More a. . .how should I say it. . . Ultimate Destroyer." Lichtenstein prepares to enter the Medal, but then, it is shot. It flies out of Lichtensteins hands, and onto the ground.  
  
,,WHO DARES!?!" Yells Lichtenstein mad. Steven walks up to an ramp, and laughs. Saber steps to his side, and says: ,,So your planning too resurrect that madman, huh? Well, I can still remember that time, and I know how many people he killed. And I'm not going to let that happen again. Not when I'm around." Dukev laughs, and he says: ,,Good! Another bot to trash!!! I just can't get enough of this!!!"  
  
Saber looks down on the normal sized Medabot, and says sweat-dropping: ,,Well, you're a lot shorter then those other Superbots." ,,Shorter, yes. More firepower; definitely." Says Dukev, and he snickers. Saber observes him, and the Medastats appear again.  
  
NAME: Dukev  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: Prof. Lichtenstein  
  
TYPE: KBT-2598-1  
  
SPECIALTY: S.T.E.A.L.T.H. shield- Gun tactics  
  
APPEARANCE:  
  
Head: A large silver metal eye-patch covering his left eye, small silver laser-horns like Mega Emperor has, his head is more samurai like then a regular KBT head, yellow optics.  
  
Body: Silver, with a dark silver chestplate.  
  
Arms: Wide, black shoulders. Black arms. His gun parts are golden. Has a lasercannon barrel on his R. arm, and a machine gun barrel on his L. arm.  
  
Legs: Large plate covering his cross. Silver legs, with black plates covering the lower parts of his legs. 2 yellow air-vents on his legs. Bended pipes as feet's.  
  
Dukev smiles evilly. Then, Ricado, Hi-Wire and Eel enter the scene. ,,Well, look who we have there. How ya doing, Mr. Pirate?" Says Eel, and she snickers. Dukev laughs, and he turns his head towards Lichtenstein. ,,Sir, time to call reinforcements! I only want to take out that Saber!!!" Lichtenstein snickers, and says: ,,No problem, Dukev. ATTENTION!!! PRESENT ARMS!!!" Hatches in the ground are opening, and small elevators rise up. On each elevator stands a black, normal KBT.  
  
NAME: Deathbee  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: Main Computer  
  
TYPE: KBT-1125  
  
Steven looks around and curses. ,,Damn. I simply hate those things." ,,No problem, Steve. We can take them on. They are just antique KBT's." Says Ricado, and he snickers. Eel and Hi-Wire raise their Medawatches, and yell at the same time: ,,TRANSPORT MEDABOT!!!" The flashing orbs come forth again, and from them, pops out the Medabots. Steven observes them. An adjusted red Cat- type, and an adjusted black Weapon type.  
  
NAME: Heavy Cat  
  
TYPE: CTA- 2590  
  
UPGRADES: Crusherdog arms, Sumilidon legs.  
  
SPECIALTY: Heavy Weapons  
  
NAME: Cyber Explosion  
  
TYPE: WEA-2351  
  
UPGRADES: Mega-Emperor arms, Giganko Legs with Robo-Emperor mini-arms  
  
SPECIALTY: Heavy Rockets  
  
,,Baby, let's rock!!!" Says Cyber Explosion, and he opens his mouth to let out a burp. ,,Gross!!! Cyber, wait with that till you tear them apart!" Heavy Cat is disgusted. Cyber Explosion grins, and says: ,,This is getting boring. I wanna rock." Ricado smiles, and raises his own Medawatch. ,,TRANSPORT MEDABOT!!!" The electrical field in front of him discharges, and out steps a Medabot that looks a LOT like the KWG Sonic Stag that Steven saw in the fight with M-Emperor. The only difference was this one is black.  
  
NAME: Sonic Slash  
  
TYPE: KWG- 21569-2  
  
SPECIALTY: Speed and Sword  
  
Sonic Slash twitches his neck a little bit, and looks down on the KBT's. ,,This is gonna be easy. I'll tear them apart." ,,Hey, save some for us! You're always stealing the show!!!" Yells Heavy Cat irritated at the arrogant Medabot. ,,Whatever. Let's just start." Says Sonic Slash smiling. ,,Hey, Ricado! Look out! Those Medabots have more upgrades then my Meda- Armor!" Yells Steven to Ricado. Ricado nods, and says: ,,I'll keep my eye on them." -Good. At least this kid is more of the Flute level then the Vegeta level when it comes to arrogance.- Steven smiles, and then focuses his attention back on Lichtenstein. He's going after the Diamond Medal. ,,Saber, shoot that Medal now!!" Yells Steven to his Medabot. Saber fires without reaction to Steven, and the Medal is shot. It flies up into the air, and lands behind an lonely Super Computer. ,,DAMN!! Dukev, don't waste any time anymore! Let's finish this!!" Lichtenstein raises his Medawatch, and Dukev is ready for action. Steven raises his Medawatch too, and Saber is ready to kick some serious butt. They wait for Mr. Referee, but he isn't coming.  
  
,,Damn this all to hell! I won't wait for some stupid Referee! ATTACK!!!" Yells Lichtenstein, and Dukev obeys him. Saber dodges an attack of Dukev, and jumps back. ,,Yo, Steven! Transport some useful stuff here!!" Steven nods, and activates something on his Medawatch. Saber's KBT body is exchanged with the Prometheus body, complete with the Meda Armor. ,,Let's rock."  
  
Dukev grins, and disappears. ,,Hey, where is that loser!?!" Asks Saber surprised. Saber looks around, and is then surprised by 2 lasers hitting his back.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 17% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
He hears Dukev's laughter, and is angered. ,,What's the matter, Saber? Can't find me?" Says Dukev with an half disturbed voice, and Dukev empties the clips of his revolvers on Saber.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 23% DAMGE TO BODY, 25% DAMAGE TO R.ARM  
  
,,Dukev is cloaked. Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Saber, activate your Infra Red seeker!" Says Steven trough his Medawatch. Saber nods, and activates it. He looks for Dukev, but then realizes he has a problem. ,,Steven, I got 9 KBT's on my scanner. Which one is Dukev?" Steven face vaults, and says: ,,Oops. I forgot that." Dukev laughs again, and starts firing his machinegun. Saber jumps backwards, but Dukev hits him.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 32% DAMAGE TO BODY, 14% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,Damn. He's an sharpshooter." Says Saber. He thinks back to the time when he was in training with Nur Sal. Nur Sal told him to fight not on his vision, but on his other senses. Saber smiles. ,,Hey, jackass!!! What's the matter!?! To scared to face me?" ,,WHY YOU LITTLE!!! SHOOT HIM, DUKEV!!!" Yells Lichtenstein angry. ,,You're saying what I want to hear!!" Says Dukev pissed off, and he shoots again. Saber turns his head, and fires his rocket launcher into Dukev's direction. Dukev is hit, and his STEALTH is deactivated. Dukev flies into the air with his metal butt on fire.  
  
DUKEV: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO STEALTH SHIELD, 29% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
Dukev runs another couple of laps, until the fire is out. He looks to Saber, and mumbles something. ,,Nice tricks, Dukev. But I think it is time to finish you off." ,,HAH!! Do you REALLY think that was EVERYTHING I could do!? Just wait and see!" Says Dukev with an insane smile. Lichtenstein grins. ,,Computer, activate the Medaparts transportation!" The Black KBT's are hit with the transportation rays, and they got new Medaparts. Warbandit legs, Sumilidon arms, and another couple of high-tech Medaparts.  
  
,,So, how is this gonna save you from death?" Asks Saber. Dukev grins, and he says: ,,Observe." His eyepatch opens, and Saber sees some kind of red visor for one eye. Dukev fires on a KBT with Warbandit legs, and Dukev then glows. Dukev laughs and taunts Saber. ,,You asked for it." Saber raised his Saber's Gauntlet and started firing on Dukev. Dukev just disappeared. ,,What the hell???" ,,SURPRISE!!!" Yells Dukev mad, and his shoulders are, opening. Saber then receives a nasty present: 10 mark 2 missiles.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, MEDA ARMOR IS DESTROYED  
  
Steven growls, and zaps the Meda Armor. It disappears, and Saber stands up again. ,,Fuck you!!!" Says Saber angry, and he starts firing the Gauntlet. Dukev yawns, and disappears again. Steven looks around, and then he sees a black blur. ,,SABER, BEHIND YOU!!!" Saber turns around and fires, but Dukev easily avoids it. Dukev laughs, and fires his hornlasers. Saber tries to dodge it, but he fails.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 57% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Saber growls, and yells towards Steven: ,,What the hell is that!?!" Steven shakes his head, and whispers: ,,I don't know. . ." ,,I KNOW!!! Dukev has multi-functional Medaparts, that are in conjunction with that eyepatch. As long as that Medapart is functional, Dukev will keep Waarbandit's speed." Says Ricado, and he starts sweating. ,,Great." Says Saber, as he fires at Dukev.  
  
DUKEV: WARNING: 31% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Dukev grumbles, and says: ,,Lucky shot." He starts racing towards Saber, and just when he wants to fire, he trips. ,,WHAT THE ****** HELL!?!" Dukev turns his head, and sees that the KBT with the Warbandit legs is bungling on Sonic Slash's sword. ,,Oops. Have I broken it? Jeez, how careless of me." Says Sonic Slash sarcastic and he throws the KBT away. Dukev gulps, and Saber aims his guns. ,,Shit." Says Dukev, and Saber starts blasting at pointblank range. When Saber stops, Dukev has shields for his arms. Saber is stunned, and Dukev smiles. The shields clap away in his arms, and laughs. ,,Yep. I'm sure am multifunctional." Then he punches Saber in the gut, and not so gentle too.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 69% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
,,Oops, did I forgot to say that I zapped a Belzelga arm when you were firing at me?" Dukev laughs mad, and launches himself for another punch. Saber braces himself, but it didn't hurt at all.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 70% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Dukev turns his head, and sees that Cyber Explosion is still chewing on the Medabot. ,,O, o." Says Dukev, and he turns his back to Saber. Saber is smiling wickedly, and punches Dukev in the stomach. And after that, he fires his gauntlet.  
  
DUKEV: WARNING: 66% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Dukev falls back. However, he is standing again in 2 seconds. ,,You sure are tough." Says Saber laughing. Dukev is growling, and he fires his guns. Saber raises the Medaforce shield, and the blasts return at Dukev. Dukev is thrown backwards at his own weapons.  
  
DUKEV: WARNING: 75% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,Curse you!!!" Says Dukev angry, as his entire body is trembling. ,,Saber, finish this! Don't leave anything left of him!" Yells Steven. Saber nods, and activates his Medaforce. He is surrounded by the glow, and makes a Medaforce Spear. Dukev yells in fear. Dukev, what are you waiting for!?! Steal that power now!!! Dukev smiles, and he fires his Copy Ray at Saber. Saber feels a strange kind of tingle, and then notices that Dukev is glowing from the Medaforce too. ,,Now, you die." Says Dukev with an evil tone in his voice. He raises his fist to make a Medaforce Spear. But instead of that, his arm blows up.  
  
DUKEV: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM  
  
Dukev stares at his arm, and then towards Saber. ,,Too bad, Dukev. It looks like you can only control such an attack if you have a Rare Medal. You wanted the Medaforce? Well, you got it." Says Saber smiling. Dukev growls madly, while his left arm blows up too.  
  
DUKEV: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, SYSTEMS OVERHEATING, TIN PAD MELTING  
  
,,DUKEV!!! NO!!!" Yells Lichtenstein scared. Dukev growls, and the Medaforce is shut down. ,,Do you really think that would work!?! I can control my Copy Bug attack, you fool!!! And I'm not done yet!" Dukev smiles, and his horns are charging. ,,Damn. Looks like that isn't a rocket launcher." Says Saber, as Dukev releases a constant double Annihilator beam. Saber easily dodges it, and makes another Medaforce Spear. Then he throws it towards Dukev. Dukev yells one more time, and then is body gets pierced, together with his Medal.  
  
DUKEV: WARNING: 1000% DAMAGE, TOTAL SHUTDOWN, MEDAL DESTROYED, MEDAL DESTROYED, MEDAL DESTROYED  
  
Lichtenstein realized he had a serious problem. He turns to the other KBT's, but the last one is destroyed by Heavy Cat. The Medabots and Medafighters turn at Lichtenstein, and he gulps. He knows he can do just one thing.  
  
He jumps towards the Super Computer, and grasps for the Diamond Medal. Sonic Slash races after him, but Lichtenstein climbs back onto the ramp. The mad scientist runs towards the back side of Adamas, and holds up the Medal. ,,THE DAY OF RECKONING HAS COME FOR ALL OF YOU!!! DIE!!!" He prepares to put in the Medal, but is then knocked out cold. He drops towards the ground, still holding the Medal. Victina smiles as she releases the pipe. ,,What do you mean with the weaker sex?" Steven yells happy, and says: ,,Nice job, Vic! We stopped the Skull Gang! It is finally over! Now we only need to destroy the Adamas, and everything is over!!" Victina walks towards him, and smiles. ,,I. . .don't. . .think so!!" They look up, and see Lichtenstein getting up. They all stare at him, as he puts in the Medal. The Medabot shakes, and the visor lits up. Then, the visor is shut down again.  
  
,,What did just happened?" Asks Eel surprised. Lichtenstein stares at the Medabot, shaking all over. ,,No, no. . .get up. . .we did everything right. . .you can't abandon us. . .please. . ." Lichtenstein starts crying, and Steven sighs of relief. The Medafighters sit down to relax, but then, the visor lits up again. ,,Alright, because you said please." They all jump up, as the Medabot is activated. It aims a cannon towards Heavy Cat, and fires. Heavy Cat is destroyed with one blow. ,,Holy crap." Says Eel scared. Cyber Explosion fires his rockets and lasers, but it doesn't even leaves a scratch. The Medabot walks towards Cyber Explosion, and simply crushes him. The shadowy Adamas looks towards Sonic Slash, but Sonic Slash raises his hammer. Sonic Slashes launches himself towards the Adamas, but Adamas simply punches him away, destroying the tough KWG with one blow. Saber gulps, and fires a series of Medaforce blasts with his gauntlet. Adamas isn't even damaged. Adamas laughs, and aims an pulse cannon on his back towards Saber. Saber tries to fly away, but he is hit by the beam. Saber has been melted within a second. The Adamas laughs loud and mad, and Steven and Victina look scared towards the monster. . .  
  
WILL STEVEN, VICTINA, RICADO, EEL AND HI-WIRE BE ABLE TO ESCAPE THE BLOODHUNGRY ADAMAS!?! NOW THAT THE MIGHTY WARRIOR SABER HAS BEEN DESTROYED WITH EASE, IS THERE ANYONE THAT CAN STOP IT!?! SEE IT NEXT TIME IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE!!!  
  
Medafighters advancing to the finals:  
  
Van Tamiko/Wartiger  
  
Ikki/Metabee  
  
THE ULTIMATE POWER, IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE!!! 


	18. The finals! Wartiger VS Metabee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, or the Challengers submitted by other challengers. I only own the Skull Gang and the Thunderbolt Gang.  
  
CHAPTER 18: THE FINALS!!! Wartiger VS Metabee!  
  
Steven watched in horror towards the menacing Medabot, who just destroyed 4 of the strongest custom made Medabots in town. The Medabot, built like a dinosaur without a tail, 4 arms and a large pulse cannon on his back, looks in the direction of the Medafighters. The Adamas laughs menacing, and aimed the large cannons on his upper arms. Steven has to think FAST of something.  
  
The visor of Adamas glowed, and then he fired in their direction. The laser beam exploded close. Adamas laughed as he saw the frightened teenagers. The mask of the Adamas raised a bit, indicating that he smiled. Then he spoke with a monstrous robot voice: ,,Biological creatures. Such a waste of space on this planet. Oh, well. Time for a clean up." He walked towards them, but then stopped. They looked in surprise, as the Adamas studied his new body. Then he snarled. ,,What is this for body!?! I'm not a stupid dinosaur! I hate them! That's why I exterminated them, and now, I'm a dinosaur myself!!!" Said the Medabot in disgust. Lichtenstein stopped laughing when he heard that. ,,O, shit. He remembers his past life." Says the mad doctor scared.  
  
The Adamas turned himself towards the fragile Lichtenstein and "spit" on the ground. ,,Your intelligent. But fragile. I hate fragile beings." With that, he fired the pulse cannon at Lichtenstein. One last scream was heard, and Lichtenstein was vaporised in the air.  
  
Steven used this chance to transport a spare KBT- body. He reached out for the melted body of Saber, and pulled out the medal. ,,Good. It isn't damaged." Said Steven relieved. He quickly runs towards the KBT-Body and inserts the Medal. Saber sprang to live in an instant. ,,HELP!!! That thing is still here!?!" Says Saber petrified. Steven nods, and says: ,,Saber. Use a Medaforce shield on yourself and us and destroy this entire warehouse with a Medaforce blast." Saber nods, and he summons the Medaforce shield. ,,Hold it." Says Ricado, while he runs towards the bodies of the other fallen Medabots. He pulls out the Medals, and runs back. ,,Go ahead."  
  
Saber nodded, and he concentrated. Then Adamas turned his head, and he smiled. ,,Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Slac. Nice to see you again." Adamas laughed menacing, and aimed his left cannon. It turned into an atomic cannon. ,,Let me destroy you, and the entire city. That way, I will catch 2 birds with one stone." ,,Dude, that line sucked." Says Hi-Wire taunting. Adamas growled angry. The cannon started to charge, and Saber then strikes. The entire warehouse explodes, and the last thing that was heard were Adamas surprised screams.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE TOURNAMENT STADIUM  
  
Van looks worried too the audience. He sighs. Steven and Victina still weren't back. ,,I hope nothing happened." Said Steven worried. He turned his head back towards the stadium, and saw Ikki and Metabee arriving. Wartiger stood by his side and smiled. ,,Finally. I'm telling you, that trophy is within our grasp." Says Wartiger self assured. Van nodded, and focused all of his energy on that thought: holding the trophy, and Victina standing next to his side, Flute clapping for him and Steven yelling that he was a very good Medafighter. He opens his eyes, and looks towards Ikki. They look challenging towards each other. Now was the time. 2 of the best Medabots, standing before each other. 2 people with the same goal: to be among the best, and eventually be the best. They raised their Medawatches, while the Medabots stand in battle pose, both smirking. It was time. Time for the final battle. Time for the grand fight. Time for the Ultimate Robattle.  
  
Mr. Referee runs into the stadium at full speed in a fireman suit. The 2 Medafighters stare at him surprised. Mr. Referee looks towards them and explains: ,,The tension between you two is so hot, that there might erupt a fire! ANYWAY. . .hey, I love too say that, anyway! Huh? O, yeah, the official stuff. I DECLARE THIS AN OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT ROBATTLE BETWEEN IKKI'S METABEE AND VAN TAMIKO'S WARTIGER! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH GETS THE TROPHY AND A SECRET SURPRISE!!!" ,,Surprise? (Ikki)" ,,Surprise? (Van)" ,,MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?" ,,Transport secret weapon!" Said Ikki, and Metabee's left arm is hit with the transport beam. Nothing really happens. It's basically the same arm, but the arm wrists are larger and he has 4 guns. Mr. Referee nods, and then yells the word they were waiting for: ,,ROOOOOOOBAAAAAATTLEEEEEEE!!!" ,,Metabee, watch yourself! He is armed and dangerous!!!" ,,Wartiger, attack him from the back and out of the range of his weapons!!!"  
  
The 2 Medabots run towards each other. Wartiger jumps at the last minute, and Metabee crashes into the ground. Wartiger lands graceful behind him and aimed his quintuple cannon. He emptied his clips on Metabee, and then runs away again.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 28% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger runs around, and Metabee quickly follows him. They keep running in circles, daring each other to fire. Van and Ikki never let their eyes off the Medabots. Then, Van realised it was his turn. ,,Wartiger, fire!!!" Wartiger obeys his command, but Metabee quickly raises his left arm. A Megaphant's shield pops out and blocks all the attacks. Van had a surprised look on his face. Ikki smiles at Van and says: ,,Dr. Aki asked if I could test this for him. It has 2 extra weapons, and this is one of them." ,,Nice strategy, Ikki. But I'm the only one who knows the weak spot of the Megaphant shield." Said Van smiling. Wartiger knew this was his cue. He runs towards Metabee, dodges the lasers, and kicks the shield on the back side. It is ripped off from the arm.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, SECRET SHIELD BROKEN  
  
Ikki smiled at this. ,,This could be fun." Says Ikki with a smirk on his face. Wartiger jumped back to avoid Metabee's lasers, but Metabee does a fast spin and then fires. Wartiger is confused and hit on the head.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
,,Damn. Ikki added some energy cells to Metabee's laser generators." Says Van, almost hitting himself for his stupidity. Wartiger grins. ,,Hey, you're better then I thought, rusty!" ,,I got greased." Says Metabee smirking. Then they launched themselves again. They grasped each other hands to stop any attacks. They looked each other in the eyes, their dreams shining in their receptors. Then Metabee fired his missiles. Wartiger was thrown across the stadium, and crash landed into a wall.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 55% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 32% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, 50% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM, 57% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
Wartiger got up with an angry look. ,,I hate dirty tactics." Said Wartiger angry. He runs towards Metabee again and fired his own seeker missiles. Metabee runs across the stadium, missiles detonating all around him. He raised his laser cannons and started firing. Wartiger used a somersault to dodge the KBT's attacks and fired his laser guns. Metabee fires his too while dodging, and they're both hit.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 41% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, 34% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 41% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 36% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
They both growled. The 2 Medabots jumped away from each other and fired their missiles. The missiles detonated when they reached each other, and a loud explosion brightened the stadium. Smoke is covering the field, and the 2 Medafighters can't follow their Meabots anymore.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 51% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
,,Got ya'!!" That was Wartiger. ,,Did you really think some fancy claws could help you? Think again, bump!" That was Metabee. Large explosions were heard.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 77% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,Hey, watch the paintjob!" ,,Why should I, you fusion Medabot?" ,,At least I'M ADVANCED, RUSTY!!!" Scratching metal and Metabee yelling.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 69% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
The smoke finally cleared, and Metabee was kicked towards the ground. ,,Now you're asking for it, buddy." Said Metabee angry. Metabee runs towards Wartiger in rage, and Wartiger jumps aside. Metabee runs next to him, and Wartiger fires his guns into Metabee's back.  
  
METABEE: 77% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Metabee turned around and kicked Wartiger in full power, and then blasted all of his clips into Wartiger.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 99% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Wartiger jumped back and fired all of his missiles into Metabee. Metabee was engulfed into a wall of fire.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 99% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Wartiger and Metabee raised their guns and fired. But nothing happened. ,,Oh, crap! No ammo!!!" Said Ikki and Van at the same time. The Medabots face vaulted. ,,Yo, Ikki! Some strategy over here?" ,,Van, come on! How can I beat this rusty pile of junk with no guns?" ,,USE YOUR MELEE WEAPONS!!!" Yelled Ikki and Van angry. Metabee nodded, and the guns on his left arm were changed into an hammer fist. They launched towards each other and punched.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 100% TO RIGHT ARM  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 100% TO LEFT ARM  
  
The Medabots almost collapsed from exhaustion. They had no weapons left. ,,Come on, Metabee! Kick him!" Said Ikki desperate. Metabee raised his head and said tired: ,,Agh. . .I need a watermelon." ,,I need a long, decant nap." Said Wartiger tired. Van just stared at his Medabot. ,,Well, that was it then. No chances of winning anymore. I might as well give up." Said Van, and he looks towards the ground. Wartiger growled at Van. ,,Come on, T.! You always tell me not too give up, and now you're going to do it yourself? Well, not in my lifetime! I'm planning to win this tournament! With or without you!" Said Wartiger annoyed. This lightened Van's battle flame. ,,You're right! It's time to crush that bug with the power of the crouching tiger!" Said Van excited, and Wartiger jumped up with new energy. ,,Oh, hell you're not!" ,,We have the same dreams as you, Van! We battled many opponents and always did our best too prove ourselves! We're going to win! Metabee, are you ready!?!" ,,LET'S RUMBLE!!! MEEEEEEEEDAAAAAAAAFOOOORCEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Metabee was engulfed in the mighty outburst of energy, but Wartiger now charged his own Medaforce energy. The 2 Medabots stared into each other eyes, the energy of the Medaforce engulfing each other. Then Metabee was the first too fire.  
  
Wartiger saw the coming blast, and readied to fire. But Van stopped him. ,,Wartiger, use the Medaforce to replenish your energy cells and dodge it!!!" Yells Van. Wartiger nodded and smiled at this strategy. He quickly did so and jumped out of the Medaforce's way with renewed strength. Metabee saw the Medaforce slowly vaporising, and only a spark hits the tribunes.  
  
WARTIGER: ENERGY REPLENISHED TO 80%  
  
METABEE: WARNING: POWERCELLS DRAINED, 100% DAMAGE, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS WARTIGER!!!" Yelled Mr. Referee. Ikki looked in shock when Metabee's medal ejected. Van laughed and said triumphing: ,,I KNEW it!!! The Medaforce drains energy from it's user, and Metabee was only 1 percent away from not functioning any more!!! I KNEW it!!! Yes!! Yes!!! YYYYEEEESSS!!!" Wartiger and Van yelled in triumph, and the audience let out a burst of cheering. Mr. Referee walked towards Van and Wartiger with a large golden trophy and handed it over. Van holds it up in triumph while Mr. Referee yelled: ,,Ladies and gentleman, may I present too you: The robattle champion of this city; VAN TAMIKO AND HIS MEDABOT WARTIGER!!!" Van laughed at the coming wall of cheers. But that was stopped by a single word. . .  
  
,,STOP!!!" They look up, and a black clad man and a red Medabot jumped down. They landed, and stood up. It were Space Medafighter X and Arcbeetle. ,,The champion of the city is not enough for your qualities, Van Tamiko. I know you were on of the best Medafighters in Japan, and I now know you still are. It is time to put your skills to the ultimate test: a robattle with me, the best Medafighter in Japan. Are you up for the challenge?" Asks the masked man curious. Van smirked and said: ,,Sure. Give me a minute to repair Wartiger, and I'll kick your ass so hard you will fly back towards the moon." Van acted tough, but he was scared. Really scared. -This battle is faaaaaaaar from over.-  
  
Steven climbs out of the rubble, together with Victina, Saber, Ricado, Hi- Wire and Eel. ,,Ow, my aching back. . ." Says Eel while rubbing her back. Victina helps Hi-Wire getting up and looks towards the pile of rubble. ,,Is it. . .dead?" Asks Victina. Saber shakes his head. ,,No. Evil can never die. And he is the ultimate form of evil." Said Saber wise. Steven nods, and says: ,,But this time, it sure stopped him." ,,I hope so." Says Ricado. ,,Yeah." Says Hi-Wire. ,,I have my doubts about it. If the medaforce couldn't stop that thing. . ." Says Eel and she looks towards the spot where Adamas was buried beneath the rubble. ,,Well, let's go back to the stadium. Maybe we aren't late for the finals." Says Victina. They all nod, and start to walk away.  
  
When they were far away from the ruined warehouse, lights erupted from the stone, metal and wood. Then a large, black Medaforce threw it al aside. Adamas stood up and roared. ,,Why those insolent pests! I will teach them not the humiliate Ihrojak-Kryog!! Or, as that biological creature named me: ADAMAS!!!" Yelled Adamas and he roared wild, attracting attention of the entire neighbourhood. He activated 2 large jetpacks next to his pulse cannon and flew up. ,,I sense a strong activity coming from that direction. . .it must be survivors from the ancient civilisation. Perfect. I will take my revenge upon those that enslaved me and exterminate those foul creatures! NOTHING CAN STOP MY WRATH!!!" Adamas flew right for the stadium, laughing like a true maniac.  
  
Oh, the suspense, the suspense! Wartiger robattling the best Medabot in Japan and an ancient mass-murderer with high-tech weapons coming right for them to annihilate them! How will this end? See it in the NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
THE ULTIMATE POWER IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE!!! 


	19. Unexpected battle! Wartiger VS Arcbeetle...

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, or the Challengers submitted by other authors. I only own the Thunderbolt gang and the Skull Gang.  
  
CHAPTER 19: Unexpected battle!!! Wartiger VS Arcbeetle!!!  
  
Mr. Referee had a surprised look on his face when SMX appeared. He looked towards Van Tamiko while he repaired Wartiger with Repair Pods. Van looked towards Mr. Referee and nodded. Mr. Referee got the hint, and dropped the heavy trophy behind him. ,,ALRIGHT THEN!!! This is an official Robattle between Space Medafighter X and Van Tamiko!!! This battle, however, won't count for the championships! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?! ROOOBAAAAAAATLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!" ,,Let him taste the power of the midnight sun, Arcbeetle!" ,,Wartiger, stay behind him to dodge those Tri Cannons!!!"  
  
Arcbeetle jumped back and fired with his Tri Cannon before Wartiger could even blink. Wartiger tried to jump away, but was hit by a laser beam and crashed into the ground.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger jumped back up and raised his guard. ,,I won't let that happen again!" Growled Wartiger. Arcbeetle stood in battle pose, ready to counter any attacks. Wartiger strafed to the right at full speed, and Arcbeetle ran straight towards him. Wartiger turned while running, jumped up into the air, and fired his Quintuple cannons towards Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle easily dodged the shots. Wartiger, I discovered a possible weak point! Shoot 10 times in a circular direction, and sneak up on Arcbeetle! Let him taste your swords. Wartiger smirked. He strafed again and fired, and started running in a circle. Arcbeetle keeps dodging the shots, but he was getting confused. Wartiger ran at full speed towards Arcbeetle, and slashed him in the back.  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 39% DAMAGE TO BODY, 20% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Arcbeetle turned around in surprise, but Wartiger took this opportunity to use a devastating 10 hit combo of laser barrage and a slash storm. Wartiger jumps up in Matrix style, and kicked Arcbeetle away with full force. Arcbeetle crashed into a wall, blowing dust everywhere.  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Arcbeetle shakes his head and groans. ,Arcbeetle! Stay away from him and let your secret weapons blow him to smithereens! Arcbeetle smiled. Arcbeetle jumped back, and Wartiger immediately followed him. Arcbeetle jumps to the left and grabs Wartiger by the legs. Wartiger's eyes widened beneath his visor and Arcbeetle jumped up into the air. His body is suddenly engulfed in flames, and he aims his Tri Cannons towards Wartiger. Then he fired.  
  
A massive barrage of fireballs shot out of Arcbeetle's Tri Cannons and all went straight for Wartiger. ,,WHAT THE HELL!?!!" Screamed Wartiger scared, and he was hit by the barrage. The KLN/STG type crashed towards the ground.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 62% DAMAGE TO HEAD, ARMS & LEGS, 74% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Arcbeetle extinguished his flames and he aimed his Tri Cannons towards Wartiger. Then he fired a massive barrage of lasers. He kept firing while smoke started to fill the stadium. When the smoke cleared, Wartiger wasn't there anymore. Arcbeetle smiled, but was surprised when 2 metal arms grabbed him from the back. ,,Think you can loose me THAT easily!?!" Growled Wartiger from behind Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle's visor widened, and Wartiger throws Arcbeetle up into the air. Arcbeetle screams and Wartiger closes his eyes. He started to concentrate his energy into his Quintuple Cannons, and a large yellow energy ball appeared on top of it. The Power of the Yellow Tiger!!! ,,MEGA TIGER BLAST!!!" Yells Wartiger and an extreme ball of energy is launched towards Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle is caught by the ball of energy and engulfed in the explosion.  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
Arcbeetle's body crashed towards the ground, and his Medal ejected upon impact. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS WARTIGER!!!" Yells Mr. Referee. Steven and Victina rushed in at the time that Mr. Referee yelled that. ,,VICTINA!!!" ,,Van!!! YOU'VE WON!!!" Yelled Victina happy. Wartiger smiled as the 2 hugged each other. His smile dropped when Starkiller and Flute jumped down. ,,Oh, what do you want?" Asks Wartiger annoyed.  
  
Flute smiled beneath his face wrappings. ,,Watching the show. I thought Van was just a brat, but now, I know he is on of the best Medafighters. I also did a little research. I know he was the champion of the Junior World Robattle Championships. He deserves to win this. But I won't lose again. THAT's a promise." Says Flute. Wartiger nodded and said smiling: ,,Hey, you aren't a flute playing arrogant bastard after all!" ,,Shut up or I will turn you into kitty litter." Snapped Flute back.  
  
Steven clasped Van's hand and shouted all kinds of congratulations. Van's smile became bigger and bigger. Space Medafighter X's smile became as big as the smile on his mask, and he walks towards Van. ,,Congratulations, Van Tamiko. You're still good, even with all of those years as a pacifist." Says SMX while he shakes Van's hand. Van remembered something, and asked: ,,Hikaru, was it really you who gave me back Warbandit's Medal?" ,,Yes. I picked up the shattered Medal of Wartiger and kept it with me. Last year, I found it when I was cleaning my house. I decided to restore it and brought it to Dr. Aki. He repaired the Medal and I dropped it on that garbage dump where you always come for the Robattle Gangs' fights." ,,Thanks, Hikaru." Says Van happy.  
  
Then Ikki, Rintaro, Koji, Erika, Karin and Koji and the Screws came running towards him. They all shouted and congratulated him. Van smiles, and Erika pushes them aside. She raises her camera and starts asking the usual stuff: ,,Wow! You defeated SMX!!! Tell me how you're feeling? The people have a right to know!" Van ignored her and asked Victina: ,,Where were you?" ,,Well, it was a trap. I tried to fight Lichtenstein's Medabot, Dukev. I lost, and then, Steven came and saved me. Saber defeated Dukev, and that mad doctor activated a new Adamas. The Medal was a Rare one, the Adamas went crazy, killed Lichtenstein, destroyed Saber's Prometheus body and the Thunderbolt Gang's Medabots, Steven transported the old KBT body of Saber, Saber destroyed the warehouse and Adamas with Adamas, and now we're back."  
  
Van stared with wide open eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. ,,Hey, it's the truth, a'right?" Says Victina defending. Steven nods and says: ,,She's right." ,,Well, at least that was the end of Ihrojok-Kryog!" Said Saber while he walked towards them. ,,Where have you been?" Asks Steven, raising an eyebrow. ,,Out." Says Saber, while he pats Wartiger on the shoulder. The party was soon crashed.  
  
The entire roof exploded, and debris fall everywhere around him. The audience stopped cheering and panicked, running for the closest exit. Then Adamas crashed trough the destroyed roof. He looks up, and roars. ,,What is that thing!?!" Asks Van scared. Steven looks up, and whispers: ,,Adamas. . ."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
NAME: Adamas Omnipotent  
  
TYPE: GKX-3000AX  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: None  
  
WEAPONS: Pulse cannon, large shotgun, others unknown  
  
SPECIALTY: Absolute Warfare  
  
APPEARANCE:  
  
BODY: Built like dinosaur- Large pulse cannon on back- 2 Jetpacks with 2 small wings next to pulse cannon- 3 small ventilation holes on the sides- Red plating at start of neck- 2 small horns beneath head  
  
ARMS: Upper arms: 2 Large cannons with red stripes in the middle- 3 round, yellow plating on shoulder- Red glowing blades sticking out of elbows Lower arms: Heavily armored arms- metal plates covering hands  
  
LEGS: Backwards bend thin legs- Round feet with 2 horns sticking forward and 2 backwards, metal 'shoe' between forward horns- Square plating next to knees  
  
HEAD: Red visor- Silver mouth cover- Flat 'hat' on top of head- No neck, directly in contact with red plating  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Adamas looks towards Wartiger and laughs like a maniac. ,,So YOU were the one I detected! Don't make me laugh! You were just a mere soldier, a coward one! I will crush you, like I did once before!" Adamas steps towards Wartiger, aiming a cannon. ,,You will die. . .as a punching bag. And this time, you won't return." Adamas narrowed his visor, and fired a cannon. Starkiller activated her Armor Mode and jumped towards Wartiger. She took the shot, and was thrown into the air. She crashes into a wall, and Flute runs towards her. ,,Starkiller! Are you alright?" Asks Flute worried.  
  
He soon gets an answer. A large hole is in her body, and it barely missed her Medal. ,,THAT was a NORMAL shot!?!" Yells SMX. He looks towards Van, and back at Adamas. ,,VAN, WATCH OUT!!! He's after Wartiger!!!" Yells SMX panicked. Adamas aimed his left cannon towards Wartiger. Wartiger gulps, and Adamas fires.  
  
,,Oh, SHIT!!!" Yells Wartiger while he jumps away. Adamas laughs entertained. ,,Ah, so you are improved, huh? THAT won't save you. Not from me." Says Adamas entertained. Wartiger stood in battle pose, and Van raised his Medawatch. Adamas glares at Van. Van and Wartiger narrowed their eyes and they both said at the same time: ,,Come on."  
  
VAN AND WARTIGER ARE CHALLENGING ADAMAS?! ARE THEY MAD!?! OR, MORE IMPORTENT, WILL THEY WIN!?! OR EVEN SURVIVE!?! YOU WILL FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!  
  
THE ULTIMATE POWER IN THE ULTIMATE ROBATTLE!!! 


	20. The Final Battle! Wartiger VS Adamas Om...

DISCLAIMER: You know how it goes.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: I gave Legend Maker my permission for the sequel to this story. No, I'm not mad. It's just that, like she said, I have a lot on my hands. It's completely legal, so don't alert the staff. Now on with the Final Battle!  
  
CHAPTER 20: The Final Battle. . .Wartiger VS Adamas Omnipotent. . .  
  
POLICE STATION  
  
,,. . .There's something going on at the stadium across town! Prepare the Attack-Tyrano's and the Megaphants!" Shouted a police officer while he ran past the cell blocks. In one cell block, there was a man in a red suit lying in the shadows. His sunglasses reflected the faint light of the lights. He raised his head, to reveal his face. He was John Edward Took IV, also known as the criminal/assassin Sunglasses.  
  
Sunglasses smiles and walked towards the bars. Another cop ran past, and he heard him saying: ,,It's a new type of killer Medabot! It's simply HUGE! And it blew up the ceiling!" ,,Ah, it sounds like Adamas is awake." Says Sunglasses smiling. He walks back towards his bed, and looked beneath it. He removed a tile and grabbed a box. He opens it and sees what's in it: a lock-pick kit, a 45. Glock silenced handgun, and a cell-phone.  
  
,,The police is indeed your friend. When you pay them enough, that is." Whispers Sunglasses. He walks towards the bars and places the lock-pick kit on it. He heard some rattling, and the door opened. He grabs his gun and walks across the corridor, towards the roof. He sees a police officer running across the corridor, but stops when he sees Sunglasses. Sunglasses keeps walking and shoots the cop down, without looking. He kept walking and disposed himself of 6 police officers. When he got too the roof, he saw a police chopper and a cop waiting. The cop held a briefcase.  
  
,,Here are the keys, Sunglasses." Says the cop, and he gives the keys of the chopper. Sunglasses puts them in his pocket and says: ,,Thanks for the help." ,,No, thank you for the ten grand." Says the corrupt cop, and he snickers. Sunglasses nods and watches the cop leaving. But then he raised his gun and shot the man down in cold blood with 4 bullets in the head. He walks back towards the cops and grabbed the money. He said only one thing: ,,I'm going to need this myself." He jumped in the chopper and flew away, towards the stadium. . .  
  
ROBATTLE STADIUM  
  
Wartiger started with a spectacle, before Adamas could fire. Wartiger ran over to Adamas' back and started slashing away. He slashed and diced with everything he got, and then fired his Quintuple Cannon. Wartiger jumps away and fires his missiles from a distance. 6 missiles impacted on Adamas, and the demon was surrounded by flames of the explosion.  
  
Wartiger smiles, but when the smoke cleared, his smile dropped. Adamas didn't even have a scratch. Flute dropped his jaw in horror. ,,Wartiger could have destroyed Starkiller's Armor Mode with that! But it didn't even left a scratch!" Says Flute shocked. Wartiger gulped and if Adamas had a mouth, he would have a sadistic grin. ,,My turn." Says the mechanic beast, and he fires 2 missiles from his jetpacks. ,,Wartiger! Disrupter!" Commands Van. Wartiger replies and he activates the Anti Missile force field. It didn't work.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Wartiger was thrown into the sky by the explosion and he yelled for his life. Adamas changed his right cannon into a rotating laser rifle and the other cannon into a Vulcan Cannon. Adamas yelled and fired his unmerciful weapons. Wartiger saw the blasts and dodged them in mid air, with increased speed. ,,Wow! What is he doing?" Says Saber admiring. Victina looks at Van, but saw that he didn't had a clue.  
  
Wartiger landed on the ground, but was just in time to dodge another storm of gunfire and lasers. Adamas looked surprised. ,,What are you pulling on me? You're just a soldier. But you're moving like an elite!" ,,Maybe that's because I WAS an elite." Says Wartiger in a different way. Saber looked closer to Wartiger's movements, and then recognised him. ,,Yep. He's right. Now I recognise him. He was an elite soldier under the command of Kyuumu's army. He died in the slaughter of Adamas when an a undercover mission." Says Saber smiling. Van looks surprised, and back at Wartiger. ,,Wow. He remembers his past. And his moves!"  
  
Wartiger jumped over Adamas, but was surprised by a countermove: Adamas changed his right cannon into a sword, and the blade on his elbows disappeared. The swords were surrounded by a red energy field, and he batted Wartiger away from him. Wartiger crashed into the ground and yelled in pain.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 40% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Adamas laughed like a maniac and ran towards Wartiger. Wartiger opened his eyes and jumped out of the way. Adamas crashed into the ground, and Wartiger give him a taste of his Seeker Missile Storm. Adamas smiled when some kind of force field stopped the missiles. Adamas growls, and says: ,, Idiot." Adamas ran with amazing speed for such a big thing right towards Wartiger.  
  
Wartiger was pinned down beneath Adamas' foot before he could blink. Adamas yells in triumph and started punching Wartiger with his lower arms. Wartiger received blow after blow from fists that were as big as him. ,,OUCH!! VAN, HELP ME!!! AAARGH!!! THAT SMARTS!"  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 45% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM, 43% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM, 42% DAMAGE TO LEGS, 87% DAMAGE TO BODY, 75% DAMAGE TO HEAD  
  
Adamas raised his left fist and it seemed that Adamas put high-pressure on it. Adamas yells and punches. ,,WARTIGER!!!" Yelled the Medafighters, but Wartiger smashed his claw into Adamas' fist. Adamas yells in pain and jumps away. It holds his fist in pain and glares at Wartiger.  
  
Wartiger got up and stood ready. However, before one of the two Medabots could attack each other, a helicopter disturbed the combat zone. They looked up and saw Mrs. Caviar gliding down from the helicopter. ,,FLUTE, CATCH!!!" Mrs. Caviar throws something towards Flute. Flute catches it, and saw that it is a disc. He enters it into his Medawatch, and saw unknown stats appear on his watch. ,,What is this?" Asks Flute surprised. Mrs. Caviar runs over towards them and says smiling: ,,We've hacked the frequency of Adamas. This are his stats." Flute watched at his watch, and reads it.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 2% DAMAGE TO BODY, 75% TO LOWER LEFT ARM, FORCEFIELD AT 100%, GENERATOR EXHAUST PROBLEM  
  
,,Thanks, Ms. Caviar." Says Flute smiling. Adamas raised his left fist, and smiled. It was repaired in an instance.  
  
ADAMAS: NANO MACHINE REPAIRS COMPLETE, LOWER LEFT ARM RESTORED TO 100% ENERGY  
  
,,Oh, boy. I'm dead meat." Said Wartiger scared. He stood up, and saw that Adamas raised all of his cannons and changed them in Vulcan Cannons. The machineguns started rotating to warm up, and then Wartiger was sprayed with bullets. ,,AAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Yells Wartiger in pain.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 99% DAMAGE TO BODY, POWER DRAINED  
  
Wartiger gasped for air, although he was a Medabot. He looked up, his entire body trembling. Adamas stopped to see him suffer. The sadistic bastard enjoyed every second of it. ,,Now it's time to finish you. Farewell." ,,NEUTRANURSE, DEFLECTOR SHIELD!!!" ,,BELZELGA, SMASH THAT CANNON!!!" ,,SUMILIDON, HELP BELZELGA!!!"  
  
Neatranurse ran over to Wartiger and activated her shield. The bullets sprang backwards, in Adamas' dismay. ,,Smart guy, huh? I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Adamas aimed his jetpacks/bazooka's towards Neatranurse and prepared to fire. But when he wanted to fire, Belzelga jumped in front of him and smashed Adamas' visor. Adamas stumbled backwards and fired his missiles in a random direction, but Sumilidon activated the Disrupter, causing the missiles to blow up on Adamas' back.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO BODY, NANOMACHINES PREPARING REPAIRS  
  
Flute smiled and grabbed something from his pocket. He threw it at SMX, and the master thief catches it. ,,What is this?" Asks SMX in surprise. ,,An Advanced Repair Pod, or ARP. A little invention that I made up yesterday. Repair Arcbeetle and fry Adamas' nano-machines!" Yells Flute. SMX nods and places the thing on Arcbeetle's body. SMX placed the Medal, and Arcbeetle sprang up. ,,Arcbeetle, Balls of Fire!!!" ,,Rock 'n Roll!!!" Yells Arcbeetle.  
  
Arcbeelte fires big balls of fire from his horns towards Adamas. Adamas just stands still in the heat wave and smiles. ,,Please." Says Adamas. Ventilation shafts are opening all around his body, and he sucks in the energy of the fireballs and Neatranurse's Deflector Shield. The shafts close and are covered with the plating again, and Adamas' body was erupted in black flames. Neatranurse, heal Wartiger! Wartiger, after she's done, get the hell outta there!  
  
Neatranurse heals Wartiger, just before Adamas fired massive energy balls towards Arcbeetle and Belzelga. Arcbeetle jumped out of it's way, but it detonated just beneath him. Arcbeetle was sent flying into the air, screaming for his dear life. ,,ARCBEETLE!!!" Yells SMX. SMX jumps after him, leaving the battle scene.  
  
Sumilidon ran across the wrecked stadium to avoid the shots of Adamas' laser rifle. Sumilidon, watch out for those energy balls! Sumilidon jumped up to avoid the energy ball, but didn't saw another one. He was struck in the back and exploded.  
  
Last was Belzelga. He was less lucky. He yelled and the energy pulverises his body. A hump of scrap metal fell onto the ground. ,,BELZELGA!!" ,,Well, well. The Medal is still active. Well, then I just have to change that, don't I?" Asked Adamas sarcastic. The maniac laughs and prepares to stump Belzelga's remains into the ground.  
  
,,SONIC SLASH, TIME FOR REVENGE!!!" Adamas stopped in mid air, and took the full blow of Sonic Slash's Hammer Blow. Adamas fell over and crashed into the ground with a soft earthquake. Sonic Slash grabs Neatranurse and Belzelga's remains and fled the scene with them. Adamas yelled in anger and completed the repairs on his visor.  
  
Steven turned his head and saw Ricado standing there. ,,Heya! I thought you guys could use some help! There's a cab waiting in front. Take the broken Medabots and get the hell outta here!" Steven smiled, and he yelled: ,,Alright, who wants to stay?" ,,We, of course!" Said Steven and Saber at the same time. ,,I'll stay!" ,,METABEE!!! Don't make decisions without me!!!" Yells Ikki mad. ,,Van, I'll go and repair Starkiller! I'll be back as soon as possible!" Yells Flute towards Van. Flute walks Ikki and gives Ikki the disc. ,,Help Van as good as possible." Says Flute. Van nods satisfied and aimed his attention to the battle field.  
  
Victina ran over to him and gave him a soft kiss. ,,Be careful, alright?" ,,V-V-Victina. . .you KISSED me!" Says Van surprised. Victina punches him and yells: ,,IS THAT A CRIME!?!" She runs away with the others and Steven helps him getting up. ,,Are you done yet? Because that was the last time you would ever see your friends!"  
  
Says Adamas angry. He changes his right cannon into a shotgun, and fires at the ceiling above the entrance. Victina yells and jumps outside. A big pile of rocks blocked the entrance. ,,THAT was not a smart move. . ." Adamas turns his head, and sees that Wartiger is surrounded by the Medaforce. Wartiger smirks and says: ,,. . .And you will pay for that." ,,Oh, brother." Says Adamas, absolutely not impressed.  
  
Wartiger yelled and jumped up into the air. Adamas followed him and fired his laser rifles. Wartiger easily dodged the shots with tripled speed. But that wasn't all. When he landed on the ground, he turns and fires 10 small Medaforce Blasts towards Adamas. Adamas smirks and runs into the Medaforce blasts.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 12% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, NANOMACHINES ACTIVATED  
  
Adamas smiled and changed his left cannon into a sword again. Wartiger watches him, not moving a muscle. Adamas throws his arms backwards, and then he slashes Wartiger with full force. Nothing happened. ,,What the. . .?" ,,SURPRISE!!!" Adamas turned his head, just in time to see Wartiger jumping on him.  
  
,,GET OFF ME!!" Yells Adamas angry at his enemy. Wartiger throws his Flexor Sword into the air, charges it with Medaforce energy, and drives the sword inside Adamas.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 23% DAMAGE TO BODY, NANO MACHINES WORKING ON REPAIRS  
  
,,WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Yells Adamas pissed. Wartiger ignored him, and started slashing across Adamas' back, ripping metal and titanium layers open.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 29% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 31% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 38% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 41% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 59% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Adamas yells in pain. He tries to throw Wartiger off his back, but Wartiger puts his Quintuple Cannons into Adamas' back and starts firing several Medaforce blasts.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 77% DAMAGE TO BODY, NANO MACHINES DESTROYED  
  
Adamas yells at the pain, and finally gets an idea. He activates his jetpacks and flies up into the air, trough the destroyed roof. He finally succeeds grabbing Wartiger, and holds him up. ,,Hasta la Vista, sucka!" Yells Adamas mad. Wartiger tries too get loose, but Adamas throws him back down with full force. Wartiger yells and crashes into the floor, leaving a massive crater.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 56% DAMAGE TO BODY, 49% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 61% DAMAGE TO LEGS, 54% DAMAGE TO ARMS  
  
Wartiger stands up, just too see Adamas coming down at him in full force. Wartiger wants too fire another blast of the Medaforce, but. . .,,Damn! No ammo!" Says Wartiger. Everyone face-vaults ( except for Adamas ). Adamas lands before Wartiger. Wartiger turns his head, only too see the Adamas charging his Pulse Cannon. ,,O, boy." Says Wartiger scared. Wartiger, listen. . . ,,Got it, Van!"  
  
Wartiger activates his disrupter, and fires a single missile. Before it could explode, he grabbed it, holding the pressure. He jumps up towards the Pulse Cannon and throws the rocket in the barrel as a grenade. And that all within 3 seconds. Wartiger jumps up, and sees Adamas aiming at him. Wartiger lands and smiles. Adamas has a surprised look, but when the rocket detonated, he understood why.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 95% DAMAGE TO BODY, PULSE CANNON DESTROYED, SYSTEMS OVERHEATING  
  
Wartiger watched Adamas and said laughing: ,,Man, that's gotta HURT!!!" Adamas stood up from the flames. His entire body trembled, but he had his swords drawn, and a psychotic expression on his face. Adamas yells and runs towards Wartiger. Wartiger blocks the attacks with his Flexor Sword and tries to attack too. However, he can't penetrate Adamas' armor. ,,Idiot!!!" Yells Adamas mad. He double slashes Wartiger.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 77% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 95% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Wartiger gasps for air and holds his ripped chest. Adamas stood up in triumph and started glowing a purple/black light. ,,You've chosen the wrong Medallorian to mess with! Now you will feel my WRATH!!!" Yells Adamas angry. Van thought quick and transported a Shield Generator part. Wartiger reacted to and activated the force field, just before Adamas fired. ,,WHAT THE. . .AAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Yells Adamas, and he is blasted into the sky by his own blast. He crashed into the ground. And they all watched towards Ikki's Medawatch in fear.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO BODY, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
A smile grew on their lips. It was over. It was finally OVER!!! ,,YES!!! We did it!!!" Yells Van excited. Wartiger did a victory dance, and yelled taunting at Adamas' body: ,,Who's your daddy!? WHO'S YOUR DADDY!?!" Saber joined Wartiger in the dance, and Ikki and Steven ran over towards Van. ,,Holy Medamoly! You did it!!!" ,,Way too go, Van!" ,,Yeah, it's just a shame that there is no audience this time!" Says Van happy. But once again, a chopper disturbed the scene.  
  
A police helicopter landed trough the debris on the ground. They all smiled, but their smiles dropped when Sunglasses stepped out. Sunglasses looks over at Adamas, and says: ,,What a pity. Ah, well." ,,What are you doing here? Your gang is ripped apart, and your precious weapon is destroyed!" Says Metabee angry, raising his cannons.  
  
Sunglasses smiles. ,,I don't care about the gang. I never worked for them, anyway." ,,What are you talking about?" Demands Van. Sunglasses looks at him.  
  
,,I'm only working for the highest bidders. You see, I'm not JUST a criminal. I'm a freelance terrorist. Remember the incident with that nuclear power plant? That was my work. And those 4 years ago, I worked for. . .other people. And it was worth it. I now have 250 million dollars. And the finest technology. Do you want too know, why I tried to steal the GKX prototype? Because I designed it. Mr. Star stole it from me. And this all was nothing but an exercise to test Adamas' strength and how the Sunshine Medal would react if it would be controlled. I hired Lichtenstein and Dyle! And In don't care they're dead. They were just pawns in a game! But they did an excellent job at designing the Adamas. You see, this battle is not over yet." Says Sunglasses, and he smirks.  
  
The Adamas body starts shaking. They turn their heads, and can't believe what they're seeing. Adamas turned into a whole different Medabot, that was more human like. Adamas stood up and twitches his neck. He observes his body, and smiles. ,,Ah, yes. This is more like it."  
  
NAME: Adamas Cujo  
  
TYPE: GKX-3000 AX-2  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: None  
  
WEAPONS: Rifles- Rocket launchers- Shotgun- Lasers- Swords- Others unknown  
  
SPECIALTY: Absolute Warfare  
  
APPEARANCE:  
  
Body: Same body as Season 3 Metabee ( Black where it's yellow )- Curved black iron plate covering chest- Jetpacks on the back  
  
Legs: Same legs, bend forwards- Triangle iron plate covering the middle  
  
Arms: Both arms have connected- Many tubes at upper arm that make it look like he has muscles- Round, bend shoulder plates with 2 short wings per shoulder, pointing down  
  
Head: The neck connection now resembles the "hair" of an Egyptian mask  
  
Adamas Cujo stood there, smirking. He crossed his arms and stood determined. ,,Now that I'm restored, I will show you how powerful I really am. My arsenal has increased. You can't defeat me." ,,WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!"  
  
Adamas looks upwards, and sees SMX and Arcbeetle jumping down. Arcbeetle had some dents and scratches, but no serious damage. ,,My, my. Look who's back." Says Adamas, and he laughs. ,,Don't worry, Van. I'll help you. For old times sake." Says SMX. Van nods. Ikki and Metabee run over towards Van, and Ikki says: ,,We'll help too!"  
  
,,Thanks, guys. Steven! Get out of here! I don't want anymore help!" ,,What? Are you crazy!?!" Asks Steven shocked. Van smiles, and says: ,,Trust me." Steven thinks for a while. But he gives in, and runs away. ,,Hey, look out! I want a battle with you, someday!" Says Saber smiling. ,,Don't worry. I won't lose!" Says Wartiger confident. Saber nods and he runs away with his Medafighter.  
  
Sunglasses lets them go. -This might be interesting.- Thinks Sunglasses smiling. The 3 Medafighters stood ready, waiting for Adamas too start the first move. . .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! 


	21. Final Battle Resurrection! Arcbeetle, Wa...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots, or the Challengers submitted by the other authors. I only own the Skull Gang and the Adamas.  
  
CHAPTER 21: Final Battle Resurrection! Wartiger, Metabee & Arcbeetle VS Adamas Cujo!!  
  
AUTORS NOTE: I want to thanks Final Saber for that mistake of mine. You know, with the Prominence at the end. I've improved it. Once again, thanks Final Saber!  
  
MESSAGE TO VAN T.: Van T., this goes too you. Legend Maker sent an important note about UR2, but since no-one knows your E-Mail, would you sent an E-Mail at me? That way, I can send the note towards you.  
  
NOTE ABOUT UR2: Hello, people! Legend Maker still needs 1 more person! So if you want the fanfic to start in time, make a review of the story in which you say you're entering, then send the specifications and a reason why your character was invited! And does somebody knows what happened to Earth Element? She was the author who sent in Victina and Vipra.  
  
LET THE FIC START!!!  
  
CHAPTER 21: Final Battle Resurrection!!! Wartiger, Arcbeetle and Metabee VS Adamas Cujo!!!  
  
MEDABOTS CORPORATION- SATELLITE OBSERVATION  
  
Dr. Aki stared at the monitors. He didn't saw much, because the roof of the stadium wasn't totally destroyed, but he didn't liked the things he could see. ,,Unbelievable. I never thought the Skull Gang could create such a Medabot." Says Dr. Aki frightened. He looks over to the back of the room. There was a tube with a bright, golden Rare Medal.  
  
Normally, he keeps Rare Medals in the Medals Chamber. But not this one. He wanted too keep an eye on it. Then the doors opened. He turns his head, and sees Mrs. Caviar running in, together with Koji and Sumilidon, Steven and Saber, and Flute.  
  
Flute didn't say hi. He cut straight too business. ,,Doctor, our Medabots need repairs. God knows how many weapons Adamas has!" Says Flute. Dr. Aki bowed his head. ,,Yes. Of course. But I can't help you back in. Sunglasses is there. It would be a way too big risk for all of you."  
  
,,Sunglasses is there!?! Then why are we still standing here?" Says Koji shocked. Dr. Aki then looked again towards the Rare Medal. They also looked at it, but didn't understand. ,,Go to the repair chamber. There are some scientists there who will repair your Medabots." ,,They're lucky that Starkiller only has a hole. . ." Whispers Flute as he walks away. The other Medafighters walk with him, except for Miss Caviar.  
  
,,Dr. Aki. . .have you alerted the Select Corps?" Asks Ms. Caviar. Dr. Aki shakes his head. ,,The military?" Again, Dr. Aki shakes his head. He only looks at the Rare Medal. ,,It was a mystery too me when I walked into the chamber and saw that the Sunshine Medal had disappeared. But now that it is back in my possession, I think I have found a way too withstand the power of Adamas." Ms. Caviar had a surprised look on her face. ,,Ms. Caviar, prepare the Inferno. It's time to tell Sunglasses that he isn't the only one who can build Super Bots." Said Dr. Aki. His face grew dark when he stared at the Rare Medal. Or rather: the Sunshine Medal.  
  
ROBATTLE STADIUM  
  
Adamas Cujo wasted no time. The massive monster immediately jumped into the air and his shoulder pads opened. The 3 brave Medabots didn't like what they saw: 2 10 pods Air-To-Surface Missile Launcher. Adamas locked onto them, and fired the destructive missiles. ,,Run like hell!" ,,O, shit!" ,,. . ."  
  
The Medabots jumped out of the way, and just in time too. There was now a massive crater on the spot they just stood. Adamas laughs and sees that the Medabots are surrounding him in a triangle formation.  
  
,,Alas, that shall not work!" Says Adamas laughing and his cannons changed into large flame-throwers. Adamas starts spinning, and the flames are soon turned into a flaming tornado. Wartiger and Arcbeetle jumped out of its way, but Metabee was too slow. ,,AARGH!!! Hot, HOT!!!"  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 24% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Wartiger runs with full speed into the flames and pulls Metabee out of it. Metabee rubs his head in pain. ,,Oow. Thanks." Grumbles Metabee. Wartiger nods, but they soon jump up to avoid a blast from Adamas' shotguns.  
  
Wartiger lands and gasps for air. Arcbeetle jumps towards them and looks worried. ,,You okay?" ,,Yeah. It's just. . .THAT I'M STILL AT 95% DAMAGE!!!" Yells Wartiger at Arcbeetle. ,,Aha! I have the solution!" Says SMX. He presses the button on his Medawatch and transports a Spitfire arm. ,,Arcbeetle, conduct energy to Wartiger!" Arcbeetle sweat drops but does what he is told. Wartiger was shocked by a whole electricity rush and fell too the ground.  
  
WARTIGER: ENERGY RESTORED TO 100%  
  
,,The energy of the Spitfire arm has repaired Wartiger!" ,,He doesn't look like it. . ." Says Van sweat dropping. ,,Hey, I thought I sold that arm too Henry?" Asks Ikki surprised. SMX turns white and thinks. ,,I. . .uhm. . .hey, what's Adamas doing?" Says SMX, changing the subject. They look into the direction of Adamas Cujo and face vaulted.  
  
Adamas was meditating in a Zen position and Sunglasses was busy polishing his bazooka. ,,HEY!!! WE'RE ROBATTLING, REMEMBER!?!" Yells Ikki mad. Adamas' visor lit up. Ikki freezes and SMX and Van start punching him. ,,You idiot!!!" Yelled the 2 Medafighters while they continued beating up Ikki. Their Medabots sweat dropped. ,,Ouch. Arcbeetle, don't do that again." ,,Hey, don't they know we should fight a weapon of mass destruction?" ,,. . ." ,,I totally agree with that!!!"  
  
They turn their heads in shock, just to be kicked with full force. They were all sent flying into the wall, and the Medafighters stopped arguing. ,,TRANSPORT MEDAPART!!" Yells SMX, and Arcbeetle gets his arm back. ,,Kick ass!" Says Arcbeetle happy, and he launches himself immediately towards Adamas. Adamas throws his right arm over his chest, preparing to punch away Arcbeetle.  
  
,,Arcbeetle, jump, avoid and fire!!!" Yells SMX. Arcbeetle was now right before Adamas. Adamas laughed and karate punched Arcbeetle. But Arcbeetle jumped over his arm, avoiding a punch of Adamas' left arm and jumped on top of his head. Adamas narrowed his visor in pure hatred, but Arcbeetle smiled.  
  
Arcbeetle loaded the Prominence, and Metabee and Wartiger realized it was their turn. They run at full speed towards Adamas. Adamas grumbles and changes his right cannon into a Napalm Grenade Launcher. The monster aimed it and fired.  
  
Metabee dodged to the right while flames erupted from behind him. Wartiger jumped up and kicked it back at Adamas. The grenade exploded and set the legs of Adamas Cujo on fire. ,,AAARGH!!!" Yells Adamas, knowing that his nano-machines were destroyed.  
  
ADAMAS CUJO: WARNING: 13% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
,,Ah, so you're able to see his damage, huh? This could be an interesting battle." Says Sunglasses interested. They all ignored him. ,,Fine! Don't tell me! I have feelings too, you know!" Yelled Sunglasses laughing.  
  
Adamas laughed at Arcbeetle. His visor glows a very bright red color. ,,What!?!" Says Arcbeetle surprised, not knowing what is going to happen. Arcbeetle! Evade! Arcbeetle jumped on the backside of Adamas' head. Just in time. A cut-laser shot out of Adamas' visor. Adamas curses aloud.  
  
Metabee and Wartiger run around each other, zigzagging to confuse Adamas Cujo. Adamas growls and activates his laser rifles. He locks on to Wartiger and Metabee and fires. Metabee and Wartiger jump aside, dodging the lasers. Adamas puts his right leg in front of his left leg, and bends down. Then he released himself, causing a massive spin that hits everything around him.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 25% DAMAGE TO BODY, 29% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO BODY, 39% DAMAGE TO LEGS  
  
The Medafighters duck towards the ground in fear for their lives. Sunglasses yells scared and ducks behind his chopper. The lasers hit the chopper, the chopper explodes, Sunglasses is sent flying into the air and then crashes into the tribunes. ,,Ouch. . .that hurts. . ." Whispers Sunglasses and he is KO'd.  
  
Adamas smiles and runs straight at Wartiger and Metabee. He activates his sword and raises them into the air, laughing like a maniac. Metabee and Wartiger wait for him. Adamas yells and slashes at them. They duck out of the way, and Arcbeetle chooses that moment too fire the Prominence. Adamas yells at the sudden pain in his back and head and crashes right into the ground.  
  
ADAMAS CUJO: WARNING: 24% DAMAGE TO HEAD, 31% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Adamas roars in anger and grabs Arcbeetle by the horns. Arcbeetle yells while Adamas slams him into the ground.  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO BODY & HEAD  
  
Adamas then activates his Vulcan Cannons and fires right into Arcbeetle.  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 44% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 49% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 54% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 61% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 69% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,HEEEEEYAAA!!!" Adamas stopped firing and turns his head, just too get a Flexor Sword in his head and a payload of missiles into his stomach.  
  
ADAMAS CUJO: WARNING: 34% DAMAGE TO HEAD, OPTICS MALFUNCTIONING, 39% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Adamas holds his broken visor, that is now leaking oil. Metabee keeps firing at Adamas from a distance, while Wartiger saves Arcbeetle from the hole. Metabee fires his revolver and repeaters at the same time, but the bullets just deflect. ,,What the hell!?!" Says Metabee shocked, optics growing wide. Adamas grins. ,,Come on! Did you really think mere bullets can hurt me!?! Here, I'll be so generous to let you feel some REAL bullets!!!" Adamas activates his left Vulcan Cannon and aims them both at Metabee.  
  
Adamas laughs while the heavy machineguns start rotating, but he soon stops laughing. Wartiger jumps straight towards him and uses his Flexor Sword to destroy both weapons with 2 mighty slashes.  
  
ADAMAS CUJO: WARNING: 1% DAMAGE TO ARMS, 100% DAMAGE TO VULCAN CANNONS, VULCAN CANNONS FUNCTION CEASED  
  
,,ARGH!! You infidel!!!" Yells Adamas Cujo angered. He turns himself towards Wartiger, pure hatred shining in his broken visor. He roughly grabbed Wartiger by the neck and lifted him all the way up until they met face to face. Now, this was high. Adamas is as big as a house, and you know how small Medabots are.  
  
,,Hey! Let him go, ya big ape!" Yells Metabee angry, and he launches himself straight towards Adamas. Adamas doesn't flinch and rams Metabee with his massive fist at full force. Metabee felt the shock throughout his entire body, and he crashed trough the walls of the stadium, crash-landing into the parking lot.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 66% DAMAGE TOO ALL PARTS, TEMPORARILY KNOCK OUT  
  
Arcbeetle was next. Under Space Medafighter X's guiding wing, he raced towards Adamas. Adamas waited until Arcbeetle was near, and then jumped up. Arcbeetle had a surprised look, but he then received a full forced kick from Adamas Cujo in the back of his head. Arcbeetle flies trough the destroyed ceiling and lands next too Metabee, his lower horn shattered.  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 77% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, PROMINENCE HORNS DESTROYED  
  
,,Let me guess. Now it's my turn, right?" Asks Wartiger nervous. Adamas nods. ,,Oh. I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Yells Wartiger, and he starts shooting Adamas with full force into the head. Adamas Cujo yells in pain, and he throws Wartiger trough a wall.  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 67% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,Hey guys, I think we can better go outside." Says Ikki. Van and SMX agree and run towards the nearest emergency exit. It's closed. ,,Why do they call this an emergency exit when it's locked!?!" Says Van surprised. They hear a loud roar and turn around. Adamas had them locked on, and they saw the shoulder pads opening. ,,I think this is an emergency. Allow me." Says SMX, and he kicks the door down with surprising force. ,,Come on! RUN!!!" Yells SMX, while missiles are flying their way. They barely make it out alive when explosions knock them down.  
  
Adamas Cujo flies trough the roof and hovers above the parking lot. The 3 Medafighters hide behind a truck, and the 3 Medabots are up and running again. ,,Damn, my freaking head hurts!" Well, except for Metabee then.  
  
Adamas smiles when he sees them. He locks on to them and fires the missiles. The 3 Medabots jump away from each other, jumping on cars to avoid to explosions. Adamas crashes too the ground and pulls up at the last minute, firing at them with his laser rifles.  
  
ARCBEETLE: WARNING: 91% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
METABEE:WARNING: 84% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 81% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,JEEZ!!! HOW CAN HE CHANGE WEAPONS SO FAST!?!" Yells Metabee scared. ,,He's became way stronger. In that last body, we would have destroyed him by now!" Says Arcbeetle, rubbing his head. Wartiger and Metabee look at him, shocked. ,,I. . .uhm. . .mean, uh. . ." Says Arcbeetle hastily. They hear whistling sounds and look up. Just too be surprised by a storm of 100% MISSILES!!! ,,O SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" They all yell. Ikki and Van thought quick and commanded: ,,Transport Megaphant shields!" ,,Transport Redmatador cape!!!"  
  
Wartiger enwrapped himself in the cape, Metabee held the shield above himself, and Arcbeetle runs faster then he ever did. The entire parking lot is set on fire, blowing up car after car. The 3 Medafighters run towards the entrance of the parking lot and seek protection in the boot.  
  
Adamas yells while he flies just above their heads. ,,AARGH!! This guy deserves a Meda-Boppin!" Yells Metabee angry, shaking his fist at Adamas Cujo. ,,Hey, Metabee. Wanna play SAM?" ,,Of course." ,,On my mark. . ." ,,GO!!!" Yelled the 2 Medabots, and they started firing missile after missile. Adamas doesn't know what too do. The missiles are closing in FAST. He tries to dodge them, but he is too big. He is engulfed into the flames.  
  
ADAMAS CUJO: WARNING: 56% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,Well, guess that was too much for him!" Says Metabee laughing. ,,YOU THOUGHT SO!?!" Metabee's and Wartiger's optics grow wide, when Adamas lands before them. Flames are still flaming on his body, giving him a sinister, demonic appearance. ,,I have just STARTED!!!" Yells Adamas laughing.  
  
They couldn't believe what they saw. A large black shield with red lightning erupted from within him, and covered everything in a 4 meters radius. Wartiger and Metabee run backwards, but they soon experience a little problem: the field is magnetic. ,,AAARGH!! He's sucking us in!!!" Yells Metabee panicked. Wartiger was now flipped. Wartiger, cause a meltdown! BLAST IT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!!! Wartiger fired all of his seeker missiles, but too no avail. The shield just absorbed the energy and became bigger. Adamas Cujo was nothing more then a shadow in the field.  
  
,,This is what my name means! It's Latin! ADAMAS CUJO, INVINCIBLE FORCE!!! UNSTOPPABLE FORCE!!! THAT IS WHAT THIS ATTACK IS!!! THE CUJO FIELD!!!" Yells Adamas like a lunatic, while they kept being sucked in closer. The 2 Medabots closed their eyes, preparing for death.  
  
But a red angel saved them. Arcbeetle yells and unleashes his powerful Medaforce, straight into Adamas' back.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING, WARNING: POWER OVERLOAD  
  
,,Aarck!!! I can't absorb. . .that amount of. . .power!" Says Adamas with a tortured face. Wartiger laughs and looks at Metabee. Metabee nods and looks at Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle nods too, still glowing from the Medaforce. Arcbeetle jumps over the force field, and lands next to them.  
  
Metabee and Wartiger place their hands on Arcbeetle's hand and start glowing from the Medaforce. ,,WOW!!! They're conducting the Medaforce into Arcbeetle!" Says SMX impressed. Arcbeetle's hands start glowing, and an orange Medaforce erupts around them. For the first time, Adamas is trembling with fear. ,,N-No! You wouldn't! YOU WOULDN'T!!!" Yells Adamas Cujo terrified. ,,WE WOULD!!! MEEEEEDAAAFOOORCEEE!!!" They all yelled, and an extreme large Medaforce erupted from their hands.  
  
MEDABOTS CORPORATION, SATELLITE OBSERVATION ROOM  
  
,,Jesus! What are they doing!?! The failsafe device isn't calculated for a triple Medaforce Blast! Who knows what will happen!" Says Dr. Aki panicked. He turns towards Ms. Caviar and says panicked: ,,Ms. Caviar, activate the Death Penalty. Stop those signals from escaping the parking lot. And alert the Select Corps! I don't want too think about what will happen when those beams escape. . ."  
  
Adamas growls and he raises his left hand. He yells and unleashes a beam from the shield. The beam hits the Medaforce, but it is only slowed down a little bit. Adamas starts to panic and raises his right hand too. Another beam erupts and combines with the first one, but it's still not working.  
  
,,Curse you all!!! DARK MEDAFORCE!!!" Yells Adamas Cujo mad. He unleashed a BIG Medaforce Blast from the forcefield, but it was no match for the orange blast. It absorbed the Dark Medaforce, and it was launched straight into the Cujo field.  
  
Adamas yells, while he absorbs extreme amount of energy. His body is engulfed into the orange light, and the shield is fading. ,,AARCK!! TO. . . MUCH. . .POWER!!!" Yells Adamas in pain. Light erupts from his body, and the shield turns red and shakes heavily. Adamas yells one last time, and he explodes. Only a part of chest, the core with the medal, his shoulders and his head crashed onto the ground.  
  
ADAMAS CUJO: WARNING: 275% DAMAGE TO BODY!!! MEDAL OVERLOAD!!! MEDAL OVERLOAD!!!!  
  
The remaining parts fell onto the ground, and they stared at it in disbelief, almost as if the last parts would come back too live. ,,Do you think that it is over?" Asks Ikki scared. Van looks closer, and says: ,,Well, if it survived THAT blast. . ." They keep staring at in, for 10 more minutes. Then they sigh in relief. The Medabots sit down, panting.  
  
,,Jeez, that was a heavy robattle. . ." Says Metabee, completely torn out. ,,No shit." Says Wartiger exhausted. Arcbeetle just passed out. ,,So far for the number 1 Medabot." Joked Metabee. SMX thought deeply. They were forgetting something, but what? Then he knew it. ,,Hey, where's Sunglasses?"  
  
,,RIGHT HERE!!!" They all turn their heads and saw Sunglasses, aiming a M16 rifle with attached grenade launcher. ,,You were lucky. But this isn't over yet!" ,,It is, Sunglasses!!" Sunglasses drops the gun. They are surprised, but when they look around, they understand why. A squad of Select Corps soldiers were standing there, aiming their automatic rifles. ,,Yep. It's over." Says Van happy, as 2 soldiers were taking Sunglasses prisoner.  
  
But what they didn't noticed, was that the remaining body parts started trembling. . .and that the Dark Medaforce came out of the Diamond Medal. . .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	22. Ultimate Robattle! The Challengers VS Ad...

DISCLAIMER: Same as usual. . .  
  
AN: For those who haven't signed up for UR2, you have to wait a while. Legend Maker has troubles getting into Fanfiction.Net, so she had to send Chapter 2 to the authors only. Van T., I still don't have that E-Mail. Are you sure you send it at ra_media@hotmail.com ? Also, anyone who sent an E- Mail to me at Friday 17th of January, send it again. I heard there are some troubles with my internet provider. Well, that was it.  
  
And Van T., send that E-Mail! Or else, it will take a while to see chapter 2. Or sent a E-Mail at Legend Maker's address. And you might want too know this ( Legend Maker is going to kill me for this ): Your linked with the Screws. Make a name for your team, and make up an entrance. Don't forget it!!!  
  
CHAPTER 22: Ultimate Robattle!! The Challengers VS Adamas Wenthall!!!  
  
STAR HOTEL PENTHOUSE  
  
Skull Lord sat in his lazy chair and stared at the monitors on the ceiling. It was looking good. Very good. Adamas may have been destroyed, but his plan has succeeded. And he didn't care about the betrayal of Sunglasses. Why would you care for something you already knew?  
  
His phone rang. He looked at, not wanting too pick it up. But he guessed it could be important. He grabbed it and raised it too his ear. ,,Who is this?" You know who it is, Skull Lord!!! ,,Ah, Meta-Evil. How are you?" Stop that mocking voice! I already decided to leave you alone. Don't let me change my mind! ,,Good. Looks like you're smart, after all. Have you put the money on my account?"  
  
Yes, I did it! 75 million dollars for the Giganko blue prints and the Giganko model. And I've told my assassins not too kill you. ,,Good. It was a pleasure working with you." Just wait a minute. ,,What?" I'm sending you the blue prints of a new weapon. Could you construct it for 50 million dollars?  
  
,,Alright. I'll check my computer. When do you want it ready?" Before the WRC. ,,No problem. I'll deliver it too your address as soon as possible. See you until then." Yes, goodbye.  
  
The Skull Lord puts the phone down. He smiles sinister. Then someone knocks on his door. ,,Come in!" The door goes open. . .and in walks the dad of Victina, Mr. Stark. ,,Ah, good day sir." Says the Skull Lord, and he secretly uses the remote control to deactivate the monitors. The Skull Lord stands up. . .and Dyle's face is lit by the lights in the room.  
  
Mr. Stark smiles and asks: ,,And? Any new orders?" ,,Yes. The same on that ordered Sir Gold, Gokudo and Gobanko. And of course the Mega-Emperor Mark 2 model." Says Dyle smiling. He activates his computer and checks his E-Mail. He downloads the E-Mail of Dr. Meta-Evil and gives it too Mr. Stark. ,,Thanks." Says Mr. Stark smiling.  
  
He walks towards the door, but stops on the last minute. He turns around and says remorseful: ,,Oh, and I'm still sorry about your brother. I knew what kind of relationship you two had." ,,Yes. Of all of my brothers, he was my favourite. No wonder. Dyle was my twin-brother." Says Dyle (???), and he starts crying. ,,If it will make you feel better, the company will pay for your brother's funeral. I will see you later, Scott." Says Mr. Stark, and he leaves the office.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Scott stopped his crying-act. ,,Phoew! Miss him? He was only useful as an employee. I barely knew him." He looks at his Medabot arm, and growls. ,,That bastard gave me this arm!!!" He stops his rage and takes the time to regain his calm. He then looks at the blue prints of the new Medabot. He then raised his eyebrow. ,,What the hell is a Baby Blue?"  
  
ROBATTLE STADIUM  
  
Van sits on the stairs. The sun has begun to set, and the Select Corps were finishing the final research. Sunglasses was sitting in a Select Corps van, looking angrier then ever. Van smiled at the sight of the arrested Sunglasses.  
  
He then sees Wartiger walking up the stairs towards him. ,,Looks like Dr. Aki really patched you up." Says Van Tamiko smiling. His Medabot sits next too him and puts on a stupid grin. ,,This really was some day." ,,Yeah." They kept staring at the sun, until Van asked a question.  
  
,,Say, do you still remember something from your past life?" Wartiger thinks, but sighs. ,,The only past life I remember, was my life as Warbandit. Your Warbandit." Says Wartiger smiling. Van smiled too. Yeah, he named his previous Medabot Warbandit. And not just because he found the name fitting. . .he was a fan of Victor, until Victor became arrogant.  
  
Wartiger shakes his head and looks Wartiger in the eyes. ,,It doesn't matter. I don't want too know anything about previous civilizations." Says Van as he looked at the sun again. Then he heard noise. He turned his head and saw Victina kicking down Wartiger so she could sit there.  
  
,,Hey!! Watch the boots, Victina!" Says Wartiger with a painful voice. Victina smiles and says: ,,Just try too stop me!" Wartiger grumbles and sits on a the left side of Van. Only to be kicked away by Victina. And this time, it's the whole way down. ,,Aargh!!! I hate this!!!" Says Wartiger as he kept rolling down.  
  
Soon, Flute and Starkiller walked down the stairs, not sitting down of course. Flute let out a sigh of disappointment. ,,Too bad I couldn't help you." Says Flute disappointed. Van shrugs it off. ,,Yeah. But it wasn't THAT hard. I just wished this could have been a decent Robattle Tournament." Flute thinks for a moment. ,,Maybe I should held my own tournament. Then I could get a rematch. . ." Whispers Flute, but Van heard him.  
  
,,What did you say?" ,,Uuuuuuuh, nothing!!!" Says Flute, thinking quick. Van stands up smiling. ,,If you want a rematch, then I'll be happy too challenge you!!" ,,No way." Says Flute. Van looks puzzled, but Flute said: ,,I'm challenging you." ,,Let's do this." Said Van smiling, not caring if Flute beats him this time. He wanted a normal Robattle after the Adamas chaos that happened one hour ago.  
  
But before the 2 Medabots could engage into a fight, the van that was containing the remains of Adamas exploded. They all turn around in surprise, and saw something jumping out of it. ,,WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?!" Yells Flute shocked. The thing looked at them, and they saw what it was. And they couldn't believe it.  
  
It was Adamas. And that wasn't everything. His remains ( the shoulders, chest and head ) were balancing on a shining purple cape like body. When Van looked closer, he saw that it was the Dark Medaforce. Adamas looked at them and screeched.  
  
NAME: Adamas Wenthall  
  
TYPE: Medaforce Mutated GKX  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: None  
  
WEAPONS: Dark Medaforce- Absorb Body- Lightning Storm- Eye Laser- Hellfire Missiles  
  
SPECIALTY: Total Annihilation  
  
Wenthall roared and opened his shoulder pads. He launched missiles to almost EVERY car on the parking lot, destroying almost everything. The Select Corps raise their rifles and fire, but Adamas Wenthall throws them away with an electrical storm. The Select Corps yell and fly in all directions.  
  
,,We gotta stop him!" Says Flute. Starkiller jumps down the stairs, and 5 meters before the Mutant Medabot. Wartiger followed her and runs too her left side. ,,This is not enough. Where are Steven and Victina!?!" Asks Flute pissed.  
  
He got his answer. A couple of missiles flew straight for Adamas Wenthall. Then some kind of large arm sprouted out of the Medaforce and it shape shifted into some kind of shield. The missiles were easily blocked. The arm shot back into the body as a piece of rubber. Saber jumps down and lands next to them, in his Meda-Armored Prometheus body. A few seconds later, Vipra jumped next them.  
  
Steven and Victina raced down the stairs and stopped next Van Tamiko and Flute. ,,Jeez! Doesn't that thing knows when to give up!?!" Says Victina angry. ,,Apparently not!" Says Vipra pissed. ,,Well, I can tell you one thing: Meda-Zombie over their will be sent back into his grave!" Said Flute, eager for a Robattle. ,,Let's do this!" ,,Let's kick some ass!!!" Said Vipra laughing. The Medabots stood ready, and finally attacked Adamas Wenthall.  
  
  
  
They rushed at Adamas Wenthall, but Adamas changed his body into a snake form and dodged them by rushing past them. The Medabots looked surprised, and Wenthall took this opportunity to charge his body. Wenthall yelled a battle cry and unleashed an electrical storm. The Medabots turned around in shock. Saber activated the Medaforce Shield, and Starkiller activated her Armor Mode. It didn't work. All the Medabots were caught in the electrical web, and thrown into the air. Adamas yells and fires his Hellfire Missiles.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 35% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: ARMOR MODE MELTED, 29% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 41% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 39% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
All fire Medabots crashed onto the ground and cursed at the same time. ,,Damn! That Electrical Field wasn't meant for damage!" Groaned Saber as he got up. Wartiger groaned and looks towards Adamas Wenthall. . .who stands just before them!!! ,,Holy sh. . ." Said Wartiger, just before they all got grabbed. Wenthall laughs and starts squishing them.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 41% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 39% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 52% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,Why is that bastard so powerful?" Asked Starkiller surprised. Saber groaned and stood up. ,,I don't know, but I'm not gonna be tricked again!!!" Yelled Saber, and he aims the Saber Gauntlets. Saber yells and unleashes powerful Medaforce blasts. ,,Good idea!!!" Says Wartiger, and he starts shooting Adamas Wenthall with everything he got. Vipra fired her Crystal Laser and Starkiller fired her Nova Cannons. But all of the blasts were absorbed, and 2 arms sprouted from Wenthall's body. But this time, they didn't disappear.  
  
,,Close combat!! NOW!!!" Yells Wartiger. Starkiller activated her laser swords and runs towards Adamas. Wartiger and Vipra follow her, swords raised, while Saber continued firing Medaforce blast after Medaforce blast.  
  
Wartiger jumps on the metal parts of Adamas and starts slashing like a maniac. Starkiller jumps up and starts slashing and kicking Adamas. Vipra grabs Adamas by his chest and tries to pierce his armor. Adamas just laughs like a maniac, and he activates his Electrical Field. They are all thrown into the air, and Adamas blasts them all with his laser eyes.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 61% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 69% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 79% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 80% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
The Medabots fell onto the ground and cried in pain. ,,Damn it! They're getting slaughtered!" Says Van crying. Victina makes a fist of anger and growls. ,,That thing isn't even damaged!!!" Says Steven angry. Flute thinks, searching in his mind for a strategy. ,,Maybe they should attack the body from within the Medaforce?" Suggests Flute. ,,I'm desperate enough! VIPRA!!! Jump inside the Medaforce body!!!" Commands Victina.  
  
Vipra runs straight at Adamas Wenthall, who is now firing Dark Medaforce blasts. She manages to dodges all of them and jumps inside the body. She is immediately blown out with extreme force.  
  
VIPRA: WARNING: 95% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS, MOTION ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE  
  
Vipra groans in the pain. They examine her closer, and see large parts of metal shredded from her body. Wartiger runs at her and whispers: ,,Just stay put. We'll handle him." ,,No. . .I want too fight. . ." Says Vipra stubborn, and she walks towards the battle scene. Wartiger tries to stop her, but she just pushes him out of the way. ,,I will let you taste my specialty, big black and ugly! SILVER SLASH STRIKE!!!"  
  
Vipra is enwrapped by the silver energy, and she transports it too her swords. She yells and unleashes a flying disc straight at Adamas. Adamas Wenthall laughs, but stops laughing when he is hit in the eye.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 30% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
,,Wait a second. . ." Says Saber. He races straight at Adamas, jumps up and shoots the beast in the visor. Adamas falls back in pain.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 50% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger jumps back, a VERY big smile on his face. ,,Now I see! His visor is still damaged! ATTACK THE VISOR!!!" Yells Warbandit in triumph. Saber runs straight at Adamas Wenthall and jumps up from a distance. He unleashes his powerful missiles right into Adamas' face.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 60% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger and Starkiller run towards Adamas, jump up and fire their lasers at the same time into Adamas'visor.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 77% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
Wartiger fires at Adamas' visor again, but this time, Adamas blocks the attacks with a tentacle. ,,Oh, boy. He isn't going to fall for that trick again." Says Van scared. Adamas yells and unleashes 3 tentacles, straight towards the 3 healthy Medabots. They are all grasped and lifted into the air. Adamas yells and fries them with electricity.  
  
SABER: WARNING: 90% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 92% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
WARTIGER: WARNING: 89% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
The 3 Medabots yelled while the electricity surged across their bodies. They felt their live fading away. . .until they landed on the ground.  
  
They all looked up in surprise, and saw a mysterious Medabot standing on a lantern-post. ,,Who the hell!?!" Says Wartiger surprised. The red Medabot looked at them, his body enwrapped in some kind of metal bird-wings. The Medabot grasps some kind of spear and throws it straight at Adamas Wenthall. Wenthall tries to grab it, but it pierces the Medaforce body and lands straight in his visor.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 85% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
,,You now have a conductor!!! Fire at it, and Adamas is history!!!" Yells the mysterious Medabot, and he disappears. ,,Wow. Looks like Rokusho has a fan." Jokes Van Tamiko. Adamas Wenthall cries while he tries to pull the spear out of his head. ,,We can better waste no time!!!" Says Flute and they all yell: ,,ATTACK!!!!"  
  
The Medabots yell and rush in, their long- distance weapons ready for action. Wenthall sees them coming and sends 2 tentacles straight at Flute and the security van. Flute is grabbed by the neck and pulled towards Adamas. Adamas pulls someone out of the van, and they hear a familiar voice screaming: ,,WHY ME!?!"  
  
Sunglasses is right in front of the raging Adamas. Sunglasses still holds a bloody rifle from a Select Corps officer that he killed. ,,Ihrojok, let me go!!!" Demands Sunglasses, but Adamas tries to strangle him. ,,Why would I want to believe you?" Says Adamas with a whole different voice, almost mystic.  
  
,,Because I was the one who saved you from your temple! I brought you back to live!! It was me who improved your Medal, so you could use the Dark Medaforce!!!" Says Sunglasses angry. Adamas looks surprised, and Sunglasses nods. ,,Yes. You can trust me. I'm not weak like those other human creatures." Says Sunglasses grinning. Adamas looks suspicious. Sunglasses sees Starkiller rushing at them, and he fires her with the rifle. ,,STARKILLER!!!" Yells Flute scared.  
  
STARKILLER: WARNING: 96% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Adamas thinks. . .and puts Sunglasses puts him down. ,,I like your style." Says Adamas and the mutant laughs. Sunglasses laughs too and aims his rifle for Flute. ,,Alright, my "old friend". You're going down first. Then your little friends." Says Sunglasses. . .and he pulls the trigger.  
  
,,KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-YAAAAAAAA!!!" Sunglasses turns his head, and the rifle is sliced by Starkiller. A lasershot flies past Flute and into Adamas' shoulder, piercing it and causing a massive chain reaction.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: MISSILE LAUNCHERS DESTROYED  
  
Flute lands onto the ground and yells in pain. He checked his arm, but it wasn't broken. Just a bruise. ,,God thanks for this cape." Says Flute happy. But he soon stops laughing. The explosion burned his bandages. And his mask beneath the bandages. Everyone could now see his face. ,,MASTER!!!" Yells Starkiller worried and she runs towards Flute. ,,Master, are you alright?" ,,M. . .my mask. . ." Whispers Flute panicked. He couldn't let somebody find out who he was.  
  
Sunglasses walks closer and pulls him up. Sunglasses immediately dropped him. ,,You. You're supposed to be death. Oh, well. I guess it was just that you couldn't embrace defeat. How could you embrace defeat? You're always used to getting everything you want. Am I right, Pimon?" Says Sunglasses mocking. Flute growls angry and he punches Sunglasses with full force. Sunglasses falls onto the ground with a broken nose. ,,Nap time. . .heh heh. . .heeeeeeeeh. . ." Says Sunglasses and he is KO'd .  
  
Adamas grabs Flute and Starkiller again, and throws them straight at the Challengers. Van caught Starkiller, and Saber caught Flute. Flute kicked the Medabot away and hold his cape in front of his head. ,,My mask. . .it's destroyed. . ." Whispers Flute. Van shrugs it off and says: ,,So what? We've seen your face before!" ,,No. That was a mask." ,,A mask!?! Oh, boy. It's sure hot beneath there." Jokes Steven. Van doesn't think and rips his sleeve of. Flute grabs it and uses that as a mask. ,,Thanks." Says Flute, and they focus their attention on Adamas. Who is getting VERY close.  
  
Adamas yells and lunges tentacles at them. The Medabots jump around too dodge it (Including Vipra). ,,We've got too hit that spear!!!" Says Saber while he blocks some attacks with Medaforce shields. ,,We've only got one chance." Says Wartiger. Starkiller nods and says: ,,On my command!!!" She starts charging the Nova Storm, and says: ,,NOW!!!" Vipra fires her Silver Slash strikes and it confuses Adamas. Wartiger and Saber take this opportunity to fire missiles too confuse Adamas even more. Starkiller laughs as the charging is completed. ,,See ya, don't wanna be ya!!!"  
  
She fires her laser strikes, and it pierces right trough the Dark Medaforce. Adamas yells in pain, and even more when the 4 lightning blasts hit him. The Medaforce is twisting and starts falling apart. Starkiller smiles and fires the unmerciful Double Mega Nova Cannons. Adamas cries in pain while it hits his head.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 95% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't hit the spear properly. Adamas shrieks in triumph and fires the electrical fields. They are all lifted into the air and yell in pain.  
  
,,We need just one more shot!!!" Says Wartiger desperate, as he sees the spear. ,,We've got. . .only one. . .chance!" Says Saber while he tries to aim the Saber Gauntlets. ,,Then we've gotta take it!!!" Says Starkiller as she aims her Nova Cannons. Vipra's emerald starts charging.  
  
Then they take the chance. Wartiger and Saber fire blast after blast with their rapid-fire weapons and it hits the spear dead on. Adamas is stunned in the pain, and then it's Starkiller's and Vipra's turns. The 2 female Medabots fire their lasers, and they delivered the final blow.  
  
ADAMAS: WARNING: 175% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS!!! FUNCTION CEASED!!! FUNCTION CEASED!!! OVERLOAD!!! OVERLOAD!!!  
  
They are dropped too the ground and Adamas Wenthall stumbles back. The massive mutant yells in pain while the Dark Medaforce starts fading away. The metal plating on Adamas starts boiling and it melts. Then Adamas exploded. The Medabots stare at the exploding mutant. ,,NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Yells Adamas. And then it was over. All over.  
  
The only thing that was left, was molten steel and the Diamond Medal. ,,Wow. How could that Medal survive such a blast?" Says Van surprised while he walks towards it. ,,Well, isn't it obvious?" Says Flute irritated. He walks at it and picks it up. ,,It's made out of diamond. It can't be destroyed. I never felt a diamond that was so pure." Says Flute surprised.  
  
They hear sirens. They turn their head, and see Select Corps Elite stepping out of security vans. Dr. Aki runs towards them. ,,O my god!!! Is it over?" Asks Dr. Aki scared. Flute tosses the Diamond Medal at Dr. Aki. The good doctor smiles and says: ,,I take that as a yes." ,,If you ask me, that's a no!!!" They turn their head and see Sunglasses kicking the living hell out of Dr. Aki. Sunglasses grabs the Medal and laughs. ,,So long, suckers!!!" ,,Why you!!!!" Yells Flute angry.  
  
Sunglasses runs towards the nearest sewer hatch and opens it. . .only to be punched down by the Phantom Renegade. ,,Stop!!!!" Says the Phantom, but Sunglasses kicks him down. ,,Wow. SMX sure changed clothes FAST." Says Van laughing. The Phantom gets up and a battle ensues.  
  
They both punch and kick each other, but Sunglasses wins. The Phantom's mask has a ugly dent in it, and Sunglasses jumps into the sewer. ,,YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEE!!!!" Sunglasses voice fades away, and they all know that he escaped. With the most powerful Medal in the world.  
  
,,Damn!!!" Says Van as he looks into the sewer. It was pitch dark. However, a minute later they hear a hovercraft. ,,Why that little!!! He stole my hovercraft!!! NOW I'm pissed!!!" Says the Phantom Renegade angry. He wants too jump down, but Van stops him. ,,Listen. I think you can better go, before the Select Corps realize the situation."  
  
They look at the Select Corps, and then back at each other. ,,. . .Henry." Whispers Van and he smiles. Phantom smiles beneath his mask. ,,Keep my identity a secret." Whispers Phantom Renegade back, and he throws a Renegade Medal onto the ground. Smoke covers the parking lot, and they hear the Phantom laughing. ,,UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!!! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
When the smoke disappeared, the Phantom was nowhere in sight. Van walks back too Dr. Aki and the others. But he noticed that someone was missing. ,,Hey, where's Flute?" Asks Van surprised. ,,Now that you say it. . .I thought I saw him leaving." Says Steven. ,,Will we ever hear from him again?" Asks Victina curious. ,,I doubt it." Says Steven and he shakes his head. ,,I dunno. . ." Says Saber doubtful. ,,I'm sure of it. And if he wants a battle, I will be happy too give him one." Says Wartiger and he raises his Flexor sword.  
  
,,HOLD ON!!!" They turn their heads in surprise, and see Mr. Referee running towards them, dragging a golden trophy. ,,Due to all the chaos, I never got the chance too give this!" Says Mr. Referee tired. Van grabs it and smiles. ,,I finally won a trophy. Unbelievable." Says Van smiling.  
  
,,Nice done, Tamiko! But I won't mind if we would fight on some day!!!" They turn their head, and see Ricado standing there, together with Sonic Slash. Ricado raises his Medawatch and says smiling: ,,I want a Robattle!!!" ,,Some other day." Says Van and he walks away. ,,HEY, WAIT!!! You can't ignore ME!!!" Yells Ricado desperate. ,,Well, I'm doing it!!!" Says Van smiling. ,,HEY, VAN TAMIKO!!!" Van turned his head and got a camera in his face.  
  
,,The people has a right too know how you won this tournament and beaten that monster!!!" Says Erika smiling. ,,HIYA!!!" Erika drops the camera, and it is sliced by Wartiger. ,,Oops. Clumsy me." Says Wartiger smiling. ,,Do you know how much a digital camera costs!?!" Says Erika angry. ,,Yes. That brand costs 40 dollars." Says Wartiger. Erika sweat drops, and says: ,,Well, look at the time. I have other things to do. Bye!!"  
  
,,Hey! Neat robattle, dude!!" Says Rintaro while he runs straight at them. ,,Oh, no!" Complains Van. Rintaro is followed by Koji, Karen and Ikki & Metabee. ,,Yes. Very good. For an amateur, that is." Says Koji, being his arrogant self. ,,You saved us all!!!" Says Karen smiling.  
  
,,Hey, I helped too!!! Unlike that coward, Koji." ,,What!?! How dare you, Ikki!!!" ,,You didn't have the guts to fight along with us!!!" ,,Hey!! I'm one place higher, you lowlife!!!" ,,Oh, so that's why you lost in the first round!!!"  
  
Ikki and Koji gave each other a death glare and continued their arguing. ,,Well, those two will never change!" Says Van smiling. He walks away, and looks at his trophy. ,,I sure deserved it!!! YES!!!" Yells Van happy and he holds the trophy up in triumph.  
  
Flute observed the scene, smiling. ,,Yes. He really deserved it. Nice done, kid." The cloaked musician grabbed his flute and started playing, Starkiller following his footsteps.  
  
The Tournament Champion: Van Tamiko after facing a total of 8 enemies!!!  
  
--------THE END----------  
  
--CREDITS--  
  
MAIN CHARACTERS  
  
Van Tamiko and Wartiger- Van T.  
  
Merer 'Flute' Pimon and Starkiller- Legend Maker  
  
Steven and Saber- Final Saber  
  
Victina and Vipra- Earth Element  
  
SIDE CHARACTERS:  
  
Ikki and Metabee- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Phantom Renegade/ Space Medafighter X and Arcbeetle- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Koji and Sumilidon- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Erika and Sailor Multi ( Brass )- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
The Screws- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Rintaro and Kantaroth- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Dr. Aki- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Karen and Neatranurse- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Ms. Caviar and Belzelga- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Principal and Samourai- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
The Thunderbolt Gang- Ra88  
  
Jacky Ceaser and Caiserbeetle- Ra88 - Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Mr. T-Wrex and Tyrano- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Select Corps- Kodansha TV Entertainment  
  
Sunshine Medal/ R-Emperor AX/ M-Emperor 5000AX/ Mysterious Medabot- Ra88  
  
Mr. Stark- Ra88  
  
Mrs. Stark- Ra88  
  
VILLIANS  
  
Skull Lord/ Scott Thompson- Ra88  
  
Mr. Spooky and Mistyghost- Ra88  
  
Dyle Thompson and Giganoto- Ra88  
  
John Edward Took IV/ Sunglasses/ SG-14 - Ra88  
  
Professor Lichtenstein and Dukev- Ra88  
  
Sonic Stag/ Ruenmi Stag- Ra88  
  
Adamas Proto/ Omnipotent/ Cujo/ Wenthall- Ra88  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: The names of Adamas has been submitted by Legend Maker. Phantom Fan come up with half of the attacks from all the bosses. 


End file.
